


Static Cling

by faxmachine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Smut, Violence, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faxmachine/pseuds/faxmachine
Summary: For 28 years Luffy thought he was an alpha. He never put much thought into why he couldn't find a mate chalking it up to having better things to do with his life than breed. He never had the slightest suspicion he'd been suppressed and lied to his entire life by his grandfather who was apparently capable of anything if it meant the preservation of his own political power.





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“We have an offer to make you, Trafalgar.” The older man spoke gruffly, disdain in the the name

“What sort of offer?” Law asked, politely. He didn’t like Garp, however he could tolerate the man if it meant their countries wouldn’t go to war. He owed that much to his people.

“You’re the current living static alpha.” Garp said, a knowing smirk on his face. 

Law kept his face unreadable, he didn’t want Garp thinking he had won anything so soon. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. 

Garp’s eyes were sinister, whatever it took to get this guy off Law’s back would be worth it. “How would you like to know who the living static omega is?” Garp was too smug. Law wanted to force the expression of the old man’s face, but knew he would lose that fight. 

Law paused, maintaining his composure, compelling himself not to show so much as a micro-expression to Garp’s careful eyes. The man was like a mindreader. The triumphant scent of the other alpha was distracting him from his thoughts. Typical behavior for these Monkey politicians; they were all terribly rude and unruly. He’d rather die than get stuck with one.

His mind switched back to the aforementioned static omega’s whereabouts. He knew by birth he could be with no other omega, but at 33 he had all but given up on finding his mate. He’d been worried for a while the nation would be taken over by his horrible uncle unless he produced an heir. Personally, he didn’t care for monarchies and would much prefer some other form of government, however until Doffy was dealt with he would have to pretend he cared about them.

Against his better judgement, and possibly even his will, he swallowed hard, causing Garp to laugh loudly at Law’s display. “Where?” Was all he could make himself say. He hated that there was nothing else he could do. Only one static pair exists in a lifetime. They should have found each other by scent already, but the omega was no where to be found. His mouth went dry with anxiety and want. 

Garp stroked his chin in amusement, “He’s one of my grandsons.” The king finally said, clearly enjoying Law’s expressions. 

Law looked confused. Garp had to be lying, Law knew the three of Garp’s grandsons and all were regular alphas. He grew up with them and couldn’t imagine a single one of those monsters ever being an omega, let alone a static omega. 

He didn’t know much about static omegas, very little was written about them and he was studious. He had always fantasized about what his would be like though … and none of those fantasies involved ANY of Garp’s godforsaken grandsons. He was almost angry at how unbelievable it was.

The three princes were famous for their war exploits. The Monkey Kingdom never lost a war. They trained everyone in the kingdom from early childhood. The nation was famous for its unethical treatment of children in order to produce the perfect soldiers. The thought of child soldiers made Law sick and now it was being suggested that the omega made for him had been raised as one. It was no wonder the Monkey Kingdom and Germa were so close. 

The three princess of the kingdom showed classic signs of being completely fucked up from the constant war efforts. Garp had tortured the three of them, dropping them as young children into dangerous jungles, expecting them to survive or die. He had always worried for the three, but never was there anything he could do about it. He had no control over what other countries did. His nation was peaceful and would not hold up against the Monkey Kingdom.

The Monkey Kingdom was so war hungry they typically had to import all of their omegas. Law wasn’t sure on the specifics, but he knew the kingdom had an unusually high number of alphas compared to every other nation. He had long suspected the Germa kingdom’s globally illegal science practices may have had something to do with it. 

“H-how.” Law embarrassingly stuttered out. He didn’t want to lose face in front of this man, but he had to know. Was there a fourth grandson hidden from Law for this very reason? Anger bubbled in his stomach at the thought of something rightfully his being withheld. He told his alpha half to calm down if he wanted to think clearly about this.

“We have some great scientists here, great doctors. We can mask the scent of anyone and replace it with another scent. My grandson himself doesn’t even know he’s an omega.” Garp chuckled, as if it were humorous to lie about something so significant to his own family member well into said family member’s adulthood. “I couldn’t bring myself to tell the little monster.” Garp wiped a laughter induced tear from his eye. “I know I’m far too soft on my grandsons.”

Law stayed quiet, smothering his pride at Garp claiming he was in any way soft on anyone. He reminded himself to maintain his cool. It was the only way to handle this situation. He was not as old as Garp, he was not as wise as Garp and in no way did he think he could win a battle of wits against Garp. The man was as dangerous as he was insane. Law was nauseous with worry for whichever grandson Garp had lied to all these years, he couldn’t think of a worse abuse. His heart hurt the more he thought about it.

Forcing an omega to live as an alpha when convenient for war only to ship him off as an omega peace offering when Garp saw fit. It was disgusting. This omega was going to be rightfully furious. … Oh right, and Law would have to deal with that omega’s trauma. Obviously, he was going to put everything into the relationship, helping to the best of his abilities. This omega was his, after all.

He thought back to the three grandsons. It couldn’t be Sabo, he was already married to his own omega, Koala, Law believed her name was. That was a relief, everything he’d known of Sabo made the man seem as deranged as Garp himself–often described as a shadow Garp, ruling from underground, carrying out anything particularly illegal and gory. Law had to admit he was somewhat scared of that man.

He stopped himself from swallowing hard as he remembered Ace’s existence. Ace was not married and happened to be the most outwardly fearsome of the three brothers. Every time Law had interacted with Ace, he had been violent. Springing on someone like that news they’re actually an omega ... Law’s hand inadvertently went to his throat remembering the times he had been forced to play with Ace as a kid. He could feel himself being throttled already. 

Garp coughed, pulling him from his thoughts, apparently Law had been taking longer to think than he recognized. “Which one?” He asked, barely louder than a whisper.

Garp’s eye’s brightened, relishing in his apparent victory. “Luffy.” He said a smirk in his voice but face remained calm and diplomatic.

“That’s impossible.” Law was trembling in anger, trying desperately to control himself.” You can mask a scent, but how can you make an omega that strong? Is it even healthy for an omega to be that violent? How do I know he can even conceive?” He knew he was losing composure, but 33 years was a long time to go without love, let alone any kind of release he thought bitterly. 

Images rushed into his head of Luffy naked and panting under Law. His big round eyes were glassy, lids drooped, tongue slightly out, lips puffy and wet, as if a kiss had just been broken and Luffy was hungrily asking for more. He could hear the moans Luffy would make, each one as intoxicating as the last. Law closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight his alpha from thinking about fucking Luffy. Garp had to be right, the only person Law had even remotely felt anything for was Luffy, but it was as if there was always a wall between them. Turns out: there was.

Garp responded with another loud round of laughter and a dismissive hand. “He’ll be fine. He is MY grandson.” Garp finished with a glare, as if Law had been challenging him. Garp’s scent became overbearing and violent, but quickly dissipated as he retook control of his alpha. “We’ve recently stopped giving him his suppressants. The brat should be begging for you in a few days.” He laughed again too loud for Law’s comfort. 

Law stood there as guilt ate at him. He didn’t want to destroy the only life Luffy ever knew, but he did need to prevent a war between his and Garp’s countries. Law’s wouldn’t stand a chance. Was using this omega as a pawn worth it? He had to internally shake himself, of course preventing war was worth it, berating himself into acceptance. “When would I take him back with me?” Law asked, attempting to sound impassive. 

“Give us six days to clear his system fully, though knowing he is my blood I don’t think that amount of time is necessary.” Garp’s smile was unfriendly, “You can be the one to tell him. Congratulations.” He finished, standing up from his throne. 

“Wait, that does-“ Garp cut him off with loud laughter before leaving the room and Law with his thoughts. This was not going to be easy. He had no idea how Luffy would react to news of this magnitude. All the guy knew how to do was eat, fight and kill.

He could hardly control the anxiety eating him from the inside out. He felt like he was drowning in acid. Law had grown up with Luffy and his siblings. None of them would be happy to learn what Garp had been doing to his own kin. Law knew he’d be blamed by Luffy’s brothers in part for allowing Garp to send Luffy off.

Law was certain Luffy was the type of person who would rather destroy Law’s nation with his bare hands than be married off. Luffy never once showed an ounce of interest in family or romance. The only time Law had ever seen him happy was when he was fighting or eating.

Law dug his hands through his hair in frustration. Luffy was going to murder him. Law half wondered if Garp was fucking with him to buy time, but with such an egregious story? Luffy? A static omega. 

Law had long wondered what an omega in the same genetic position would be like. Given Law felt his alpha was far stronger than most–not many people were able to stand up to Garp in any capacity, the man could make alphas cower as if they were omegas. He had figured his omega counterpart would be more delicate? Fragile? Stereotypically omega? Calming? Submissive? A more extreme of the other end?

Luffy wasn’t like that at all. Luffy himself could command a room full of alphas when he wanted to. Luffy’s scent had always been so strong Law himself would rarely dare challenge the man. Luffy had a raw chaotic energy surrounding him, and it wasnt for show. Law had seen Luffy beat alphas in their prime near to death, just for practice and they THANKED him for it. He’s just that good at what he does.

Law shuddered to think of the war stories told about Luffy. The alleged omega had singlehandedly destroyed several regimes. He had said to Law once he far preferred battle to ruling. Sabo was set to take over the Monkey Kingdom, and Luffy clearly thought he was an alpha, he had lived his life thinking of himself as the third spare heir. Law bit his lip trying to accept the thought of him destroying Luffy’s life. 

Law couldn’t picture Luffy with any sort of sex drive, he supposed it made sense. If he was being drugged against his will to be something he wasn’t his behavior would likely be altered in the process. So fucked up.

Before Law had taken the throne he had went through rigorous medical training, more out of necessity than want. There was no way Garp’s actions were good for any omega. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. His omega had been harmed, his alpha half growled. Mine. 

While leaving Garp’s throne room his only wish was that he could have known sooner, to have protected Luffy? He surprised himself with his own thoughts. Luffy was the last person he ever believed to need protecting, yet he never knew what Luffy was going through.

He made his way back to his ship to wait the six days for Luffy, who Garp was all but forcing on him. A sweet and musky scent distracted him from thinking entirely. Unable to control himself he turned around to see where the smell was coming from. Big startled eyes greeted him. So expressive.

Luffy had a strange look on his face, one Law had not seen before. Was Law giving off a smell too? He wasn’t sure if he imagined it but he could’ve swore he noticed Luffy take a deep breath through his nose. Before Law could say anything the shorter prince darted off down another hall as if trying to act like this event never happened. 

Law found himself sighing repeatedly. He finally finds the only omega he can make an heir with, the only person who could even get Law off at all and he’s Luffy? Sexless, aggressive, lazy, headstrong, domineering Luffy? It wasn’t fair. 

Luffy was sure the thrill of winning a fight with nothing but his own hands would never dull. He could think of nothing better, nothing more satisfying. He had to admit he liked the feeling of bones breaking under his knuckles. He even liked the pain that lingered in his hands after the fights. 

Feeling sore just added to the prize of winning. The way he saw it, the more in pain he was in after the fact the better the fight had been. Training back at home was nothing like being out at sea though. He missed the excitement of fighting people he knew nothing about. Learning their style, figuring out how to beat them, it was all he enjoyed.

He had been called home recently from an island he and Ace had just liberated. The kingdom was corrupt, the people were treated as slaves by the ruling powers. It made Luffy sick. Royalty shouldn’t harm their own subjects? How did that even make sense. Royalty existed to protect the people, not hurt them. 

He grinned slightly at a memory resurfacing of that corrupt king’s face being bashed and bloodied by Luffy’s hands rendering him impossible to identify. Luffy had broken as many bones and teeth on that man as he could. Abuse of power against the innocent was something he would NEVER tolerate. Not if he had something to say about it.

His chest sunk as he tried to push away the memory of what that king had been doing to the children in the kingdom. He knew he couldn’t fight away all of the world’s problems, but no one was stopping him from trying. 

He opened a door to a hall that would eventually lead to the kitchen. He was always so hungry. It was like he could never eat enough. It wasn’t food he could smell though. What the hell is that? It made him hungry ... but not for food? He thought to himself, trying to follow his nose to the source of this confusing scent. If it wasn’t food then why was he so interested? It didn’t make sense.

His nose led him in the direction of his grandfathers throne room. Weird place for a scent like this. He kept trying to breathe it in, to figure out what he liked about it. 

It was heavy, overpowering even. He’d never smelled anything like it in his life. Unaware of his actions he licked his lips, following the smell, getting closer. It made him think of the sea, of fighting, of adventure, and something he couldn’t put his finger on. An experience he’d never had? Whatever it was, he wanted it.

He had stopped paying attention to where his feet were taking him until his eyes widened. Law was the only person in the area who could possibly be giving off the smell. He had known Law was around, his mastery of haki was on par with the best, he just didn’t think it was possible. He had seen Law a million times before and he never smelled like this.

He stifled a groan to breathe the scent in again, why was it so satisfying. He didn’t understand what he was feeling as he stared into Law’s equally confused and golden eyes. He needed something, maybe something from Law? 

Quickly realizing his erratic behavior around a king of an important neighboring country he took off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. What the fuck was that? He’d have to ask Ace ... Ace would probably know. 

He stood still for a second, eyes closed, taking in his surroundings, trying to find where Ace was in the castle. Without thinking he let his body lead him towards his brother. This whole situation was unsettling, he’d never had an experience so jarring. 

“Hey, Luffy.” Ace said, as Luffy conveniently found himself in the kitchen. His brother’s mouth was full of some meat as he drank heavily from a large jug, of what, though? Luffy wasn’t quite sure. 

Luffy nervously scratched the back of his head, unsure how to delve into this conversation. Ace and him were close, but they never talked about anything like this. Luffy didn’t even know what this was. Being a terrible liar he knew he wouldn’t be able to beat around the bush. 

“Something wrong?” Ace asked, swallowing down whatever was in his mouth, a look of concern starting to push through. 

“I need to talk to you, but I don’t know what about.” Luffy said, distress on his face as he looked up at his brother. 

Ace looked puzzled, and jumped up on the counter, motioning for Luffy to join him. “I’m all ears.” He said. 

“Do some people randomly produce intoxicating smells out of no where? Is it Germa’s technology? Is Germa working with Dressrosa? Can scents poison you? How would I know if I were infected by something that smells so good.” Questions were flying out of Luffy’s mouth faster than he could think them. 

An eyebrow raised on Ace’s face, “Are you trying to say you smelled a compatible mate?” He asked, carefully gauging his brother’s reaction. 

“I’m 28 now? Why would it take this long for me to smell a mate for the first time? And ... I also need to ... add some information.” Luffy nervously fidgeted with his hands. 

Ace nodded, in an understanding way, urging Luffy to continue. 

“He was another alpha, is that possible?” Luffy asked, now digging his index nail into the skin of his thumb. He had hoped it would take the edge off his anxiety as he spoke, but he would need a lot more pain than this to dull his attention. A fight later, maybe?

Ace stood up to look at him, shock plastered his entire body. “Now THAT doesn’t make sense. Alphas are incapable of sensing a mating smell from another alpha. If they were capable of it war would be a whole lot more confusing.” Ace let out a nervous chuckle, to try and defuse a situation he knew wouldn’t be defused. He sighed, biting the bullet. “Who was it you smelled?”

Luffy sucked in his bottom lip to chew on it for a while, debating whether or not he wanted to lie to his brother. “It was coming from Law.” He said, before his face flushed red. 

“Law?” Ace asked. “Are you sure? We’ve known Law well before any of us presented. If you coul—“ Ace stopped mid-sentence as a wave of realizations he didn’t want washed over his face.

This terrified Luffy. “What?! What?! Tell me! Ace! What!” He had to stop himself from asking “what” another time. 

“Law is a static alpha.” Ace said quietly. 

“I don’t get it, was he in a storm or something?” Luffy said flatly.

“Luffy, you never studied with us much. You were always more interested in training.” Ace started and then stopped as if he didn’t want to continue. 

“What’s your point?” Luffy asked impatiently. If Ace was any slower Luffy would die of a panic attack before he ever got to know what Ace was about to say and that would suck.

“A static alpha isn’t a literal phrase. It’s a type of alpha.” Ace said, worry in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked. “What’s a static alpha? What does it mean? I’ve never heard of it before.” He started chewing on his fingers now. This couldn’t be good news if Ace was acting this way. His brother was normally relaxed even in the worst situations. 

“Static alphas and static omegas are a specific type of alpha and omega. They can’t mate with regular alphas or regular omegas. Only one pair exists at a time … Fuck!” Ace hissed in frustration. 

“I don’t understand, what’s so special about them? Why are you mad?” Luffy mumbled through chewing on his index finger. He could feel himself drawing blood but he didn’t care. He needed the physical distraction from his emotions. 

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” Ace asked, his eyes were cold and serious.

Luffy’s instinct was to blow it off as a joke. It was a shocking question for a sibling to ask. “W-why do you ask?” He stuttered out, embarrassed by his inability to keep his voice steady. 

“Static alphas and omegas can only be brought to orgasm by their static mate. They can’t even bring themselves to” Ace lowered his voice in discomfort, not wanting to have this conversation with his 28-year-old adult little brother, “orgasm.” He finished lamely. “We used to make fun of Law for it all the time after he presented. You joined in but I don’t think you ever knew what we were laughing about.” 

As much as Luffy tried he couldn’t wipe the panicked look from his face. He needed to get in a fight. That would help. Fighting always helped. Fighting would calm him. “Luffy.” Ace said again, in a dark voice pulling Luffy’s eyes back up to Ace’s. 

“What!” Luffy spat as he was jolted from his thoughts and physically jumped at Ace’s voice. He was breathing heavy, for once he was scared.

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” He asked again, trying to release a calming sent to soothe Luffy, but he too was shook up by this realization. 

Luffy ignored Ace’s question for the second time not wanting to think about the ramifications of his answer. “What else should I know about ... static alphas and omegas?” He whispered, wishing he didn’t have to entertain what Ace was getting at. 

Ace understood Luffy’s answer and thought for a minute, wanting to help his brother to the best of his abilities. “If they get too close to each other they’re forcibly compelled to bond and...” Ace trailed off not wanting to look at his brother’s face. He’d never thought of Luffy as ever having a sort of conversation like this.

Luffy didn’t want to ask but he needed answers. He wasn’t comfortable letting anyone else learn how little he knew about this subject. “Please, Ace. Just tell me.” 

“A heat will be forced and the static omega will always produce a child. When the two are bonded they can read each others minds, thoughts, feelings, memories. I know you already know regular alpha and omega dynamics. I’m sure I’m forgetting stuff, but that’s allI know.” Ace said as fast as he could, to get out of this conversation as soon as possible. 

“B-but, Ace?” Luffy asked, as his hopes shot up, “I’m an alpha, though?”

Ace said nothing for a long time. The silence physically hurt Luffy.

“Ace?” Luffy said again, in almost a sad whine. Stuff like this didn’t happen. How could he not smell Law like this until now? He couldn’t be an omega. He wasn’t weak. Omegas didn’t topple kingdoms like he did. Omegas couldn’t command alphas the way he did. He didn’t even smell like an omega? Did he? He tried smelling himself without thinking, realizing he wouldn’t be able to smell himself. He would have to ask someone else. 

“I don’t know, Luffy.” Ace finally said.

“I’ve never felt an omega half…” Luffy trailed off. 

Ace grimaced, “Have you ever felt your alpha half?” He asked. 

Luffy frowned as more anxiety swept through him. He had originally headed to the kitchen, because he was hungry, but now he was convinced he was going to throw up. “What does this mean?” He asked, knowing neither of them had the answer. 

Ace gritted his teeth in anger, “What if Law did something to you?” He yelled. “He knows about these kinds of things and our countries aren’t on good terms right now. What if this is a plot against us.” 

“No, Torao wouldn’t do something like this.” He said, unsure how he knew. Law had always seemed sort of ... distant. He shook his head, at himself more so than at Ace. “No. I must have imagined it.” He said before jumping off the counter and running out of the kitchen, before Ace could stop him. He heard Ace call after him but he didn’t wait. 

What do I do? What do I do? Uhg, what do I fucking do? I have to know I wasn’t imagining it. I have to know. He made up his mind just before leaving the castle that he was going to confront Law and ask him if he did this. 

It wasn’t difficult to track the king. Luffy could smell him from just about anywhere it seemed. It was so strong. He couldn’t be imagining this. The scent made his body feel heavy, it was almost unbearably pleasant to keep breathing in. He lost control of his thoughts as he walked towards Law’s ship. 

Is he leaving? A panicked voice inside of Luffy asked. He didn’t want to lose this scent so soon. He wanted to envelop himself in it. It made him feel warm, safe, and something else. He knew what it was now, after talking to Ace, he just didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself. 

How could a scent feel so good? This was as good as eating. No. This was better than eating. He felt insatiable. He wanted to pin Law down if only just to ... smell him for a while. Fuck he felt creepy. He didn’t act this way. He didn’t feel this way about people. Why now? 

“Luffy?” Law asked, shock was apparent in the man’s voice. 

“L-laaww...” Luffy drawled, not paying attention to his surroundings. He moved closer to the smell. Scent glands on neck, get close to neck. Neck. Law’s neck. Mine. He could hear himself thinking, but it didn’t sound like him. He was struggling hard to understand his own thoughts, but felt himself blanking out.

Law, almost thanked Garp in this moment for poisoning Luffy with suppressants, because he wouldn’t be able to hold back if Luffy’s scent got any stronger. Fucking here and now would be highly inappropriate.

Luffy looked and sounded drunk. He wasn’t walking steady and clearly wasn’t in a right state of mind. 

He’s never met his omega half, Law realized. This was dangerous. Law had been acquainted with his alpha since he presented. He had decades to grow accustom to his urges, though he had to admit none of his urges were sexual in nature like this. 

Luffy kept getting closer, Law was having a difficult time concentrating as the omegas scent grew stronger and stronger. 

“Hey, Luffy, wait! Stop!” He commanded, then internally smacked himself. He’d have to use his alpha to command him. “Stop.” He used his alpha to say. The voice was strange to him. It sounded more powerful than he had ever heard it. He wasn’t a weak guy, but the noise he just created seemed to shake everything around them. 

He didn’t want to force Luffy into decisions. He didn’t want Luffy being a victim to his own body. He didn’t even know if Luffy knew what was going on. He wouldn’t do anything to his omega if there was a chance he could hurt him. 

Luffy didn’t even acknowledge Law’s command, despite everyone in the surrounding area stopping. Even the birds paused to look at Law. 

How naïve, why did he ever think he’d be able to control Luffy? “Luffy, wait, talk to me. What’s going on?” Law tried desperately to bring Luffy out of the state he was in. 

Luffy could hear Law’s alpha speaking to him directly, it didn’t even matter what was said, all he knew was he wanted Law. He needed Law. He needed him now. That voice was as good as this smell. He groaned, overwhelmed by all the foreign stimuli.

He pressed his nose to Law’s neck, right against Law’s scent glands. He couldn’t see straight anymore, and could barely hold himself up. He found himself leaning heavily against Law. He wanted to bite Law right then and there. The urge was so strong. 

Part of him snapped out of it. You can’t just bite a king of a country that’s on uneasy terms with your own kingdom he mentally yelled at himself, trying to pull back, but still physically incapable of doing so. He was trying as hard as he could to resist. He whined in desperation, unsure what to do. 

He wanted Law, badly, but he didn’t want to start a war. People’s lives could be in jeopardy, he tried reminding himself. Law gently pulled his chin up forcing him to look into those golden eyes. He closed his own eyes trying unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. He couldn’t control himself and was forced to watch his own sickening behavior from his mind. 

He pressed himself closer to Law, he could feel the king was hard. He knew Law wanted this too. His lips parted, if he could … taste?

“Hey.” Law said so gently Luffy couldn’t help but reopen his eyes to stare back at the alpha. 

“You’re ok, come on, you can snap out of it.” Law tried coaxing Luffy. 

“N-need you.” Luffy groaned, he was in pain. He needed Law so badly it hurt. “C-can’t stop.” He said breathily. If the situation wasn’t so embarrassing and out of his control this would probably have been the best moment of his life. 

“Ok, ok. Hold on.” Law said, picking up Luffy, unsure what else to do with him. Luffy used this as an excuse to press his face deeper into Law’s neck. Law closed his eyes, regaining composure, he could make it to his private quarters. He had the self control for this. He could do this. It took everything in him to steady his breathing. He was so close to panting with arousal.

Law become horrified as he remembered this was Luffy still deeply under the effect of suppressants and they were both this far gone already. 

“Mmm...” Luffy moaned into Law’s neck, letting an exploratory tongue slip out of his lips. The whole situation had Law’s vision blurring. He had never let anyone get this close to him in his entire life. No one had ever licked him before.

He steadied his knees and hurried to the docks where his ship was. No one would be able to hear them from his room, he could feel his alpha thinking. 

His crew gave him confused and shocked looks as he ran past them with no explanation. “Luffy, honey, please, be patient. We’re almost there.” He said hoping his words would be enough to contain the omega. 

“Trying.” Luffy mumbled into Law’s neck before he resumed kissing and now nibbling. 

“No biting.” He commanded, eliciting a long whine from Luffy as the omega’s teeth were softly pressed against his neck. He knew what Luffy wanted, he wanted the same, he just happened to be the one with the most self-control currently. 

“Torao’s unfair.” Luffy moaned into Law’s ear, as he took a few more exploratory licks, almost ghosting over the shell of Law’s ear. 

Law couldn’t help himself, he moaned loudly at the action. He wanted to press Luffy against the nearest wall and—No! “We’re almost there.” He said ignoring the looks he got for the moan. Everyone must have understood what was happening, because they started rapidly clearing away from Law’s target destination. 

Must be nice to be as oblivious as Luffy was. His omega had to be the most shameless person he’d ever met. Maybe that would be fun, he heard his alpha think. 

Law slammed the door to his room open and slammed it shut as fast as he could, quickly locking it out of habit, knowing no one would come down here. 

“Luffy-ya, do you know what you’re doing right now?” He asked guiltily as he fell to the bed, Luffy still on top of him. There was no way he knew. Law couldn’t help but think this was wrong. 

“Can’t stop.” He heard Luffy say, and could feel tears against his neck, coming from the probably terrified omega. It was enough to completely pull him out of his stupor. “Can’t stop. Please stop.” Luffy said, this time through an obvious sob. He could feel how scared the omega was.

Still Luffy was pressed into Law’s neck kissing and tasting him hungrily. “Room.” He finally said, forcing Luffy to the other side of the bed, keeping him there, still unsure what he should do. 

“Can’t move.” Luffy whined, tears still fresh in his eyes, looking back at Law with a frightened expression. He clearly had no experienced with not being in control of himself and his surroundings.

Law tried to ignored Luffy’s distress. Think Law, he told himself. Static pairs were usually incapable of stopping an event like this. This was supposed to happen. He couldn’t let his own fear of losing control frighten his omega. He needed to steady the omega’s nerves.

He released the most calming scent he could, enjoying the sight of Luffy’s muscles relaxing near instantly. Thankfully, he was now no longer crying. He looked peaceful, eyes closed, still panting heavily.

“We aren’t supposed to stop this.” Law said, quietly, hoping the omega was calmed down enough to speak properly. 

“I don’t understand.” Luffy said between pants.

Law was pretty sure Luffy didn’t even know what Law was. He tried thinking of a way to explain what was happening to the ignorant static omega about to experience a forced heat. His first heat. 

“The longing will get worse. You’ll feel better once we bond.” Law said carefully. “I can put you back in your castle right now, my room has reached yours. Your grandfather was giving you omega-suppressants your entire life. This must be very confusing for you. If you want to take some more time to process this I can give it to you, but we are a static pair and your grandfather did just promise you to me.” 

He had expected Luffy to look angry, but Law’s scent was probably too strong for Luffy to think rationally. Unfortunately, Law couldn’t risk lifting the scent, Luffy was too unpredictable. “Now.” Luffy finally said. “I want you now.” He growled. 

Law removed the room. Luffy had made his choice and though consent was obviously impossible to give under these conditions they were not a normal couple. Even if Law sent Luffy back to his castle Luffy would come back immediately after the fact. There wasn’t a way out of this. 

Why are you fighting this so hard? He heard his alpha ask. You want him. Look at him. He’s perfect. His scent hasn’t even fully developed and you’re already incapable of thinking clearly. 

Luffy immediately jumped Law as soon as the room was removed. The omega straddled him, pinning his shoulders to the bed. Luffy’s strength had Law smirking now, letting his alpha take over. “Oh, I don’t think so.” He whispered gruffly into Luffy’s ear, enjoying the moan he got in response. 

“Room.” Law said, flipping them over, using his powers to exert as much control over Luffy as possible. If it were a contest of raw strength Law would not win, but he wanted to win. He wanted to dominate HIS omega. He had waited so long for this. The idea of being equally dominated by the omega intrigued him, but not enough to give in at this moment. 

“Th-that’s cheating, Torao.” Luffy said in a low voice, lust encompassing both of them. 

Everything in this room smelled like Law, Luffy was drowning in pleasure. He laid there pinned under the alpha wanted only to be closer to him. “Please.” He said not knowing what he was asking for. All he knew was he needed it. 

His omega was in full control now. Most thought Luffy was the most stubborn person on the planet. Luffy was fairly certain his own will didn’t hold a candle to his suppressed omega’s will. Was this what it was like for his omega? Stuck forced to watch helplessly as Luffy made decisions his omega had no control over. 

He wondered if his omega had always known Law was the one. He tried thinking back to when he first presented, rage filled him as he remembered how he had been lied to for over 16 years. He could’ve been with Torao already for those 16 years. Why was this done to him? He couldn’t tell if his omega’s will was so strong it was now altering his own.

“Please, what?” Law said huskily, rubbing his face against Luffy’s neck. Luffy gasped as Law’s coarse facial hair scratched against his skin. It wasn’t enough contact. 

“Laaaw. Hhhg.” Luffy whined, eyes snapped closed now, he could feel that he was painfully hard. He had never thought much about sex before and now it seemed to be his entire world. 

“Hm? What was that my little omega?” Law asked, still teasing Luffy with his facial hair. Clearly he had picked up on Luffy liking that. 

Being called Law’s little omega normally would have resulted in Luffy beating the ever-loving fuck out of him, but in this case it was all he ever wanted. Everything he said and did was dictated by his omega right now. His omega wanted to belong to Law. Maybe ... he wanted to be Law’s too? 

Luffy tried pushing his hips up to create some sort of friction. Why was Law so controlled while Luffy was a mess. Why was Law teasing Luffy so much. He pouted, “Please.” He moaned out again, knowing Law knew what he wanted. 

Law, moved his hips out of Luffy’s reach before he could ever make contact, causing Luffy to squirm erratically under Law. His body was so confused, even his omega didn’t comprehend the experience. They had both clearly expected this to be faster and messier. That really wasn’t Law’s style though. We have to change that, he found him thinking in unison with his omega. 

“I can’t do what you want if you never tell me what it is.” Law whispered into Luffy’s ear, gently trailing his teeth across his omega’s earlobe. “Don’t you want me to make it all better?” He asked in patronizing concern. 

Luffy felt too embarrassed to ask Law for what he wanted, and his omega seemed just as confused. He wondered if this would have been less embarrassing had he waited for the suppressants Law mentioned to be fully out of his system. 

His face flushed red, all he could do was moan and writhe under Law, it was torture. Being so close to him, yet not getting what he wanted.

An even more overpowering scent spilled over Luffy, he found himself incapable of thinking properly. “Please, take our clothes off and fuck me. Please I need to feel you in me. I need you in me. I can’t do it. It hurts. Please. Please just do me. I—“ Luffy was cutoff by Law’s mouth, he felt Law’s tongue press his own down, tasting him for the first time. 

Law’s mouth tasted the way he smelled, if Luffy could drown himself in Law’s saliva he would. He didn’t care how disgusting that sounded. He’d never tasted anything this good. He didn’t even have a reference point for how much better this taste was compared to everything else. It was as if the taste was made especially for Luffy. The taste belonged to Luffy. “Mine.” Luffy incoherently mumbled as he kissed Law back. 

As soon as Luffy was lost in the kiss, blissfully unaware of anything else, Law roughly rocked his hips once against Luffy’s. Luffy let out a surprised yelp, as Laws hips continued to linger against his own. He tried pressing himself up against Law in the same way but Law wouldn’t let him. Must be his stupid room, Luffy thought bitterly. If Luffy was in charge right now they would have already fucked. Why was this taking so long. He and his omega were both impatiently glaring at Law, taking his sweet fucking time. 

He felt his pants get wet, he tried looking down, but Law wouldn’t let Luffy break away from the kiss. The omega whined impatiently again into Law’s mouth which elicited a low groan. 

“Fuck.” Law said, pulling his head back biting his lip hard, as if to regain control? “You smell so good right now. If you keep this up I won’t be able to have my fun with you.” He growled. “You’re not needy enough.” He said looking down at Luffy as if he were about to devour him. 

Luffy wanted to open his mouth in protest, having never been needy in his life, let alone needy to the point of his current incapacitation. Law’s mouth was over his own before he could get out words though. He moaned into Law’s mouth, not expecting the kiss. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Law ground his hips against Luffy’s again, this time with more force. Luffy couldn’t throw his head back as it was pressed very tightly against the bed by Law. He almost screamed in frustration unable to handle to barrage of pleasure. This was torture. This wasn’t fair, even his cock wept at the treatment, his pants were soaked through at this point making the bed wet. He briefly felt embarrassed by that, but another rock of Law’s hips made him forget about it.

He made an angry needy noise into Law’s mouth, he was feeling lightheaded. He wasn’t getting enough air. He was forgetting to breathe. He sucked in more air through his nose briefly remembering why he had attempted to stop doing that before the scent had him repeating it trying to move his face towards Law’s scent glands. He needed to mark him.

Law leaned back again to take in Luffy, keeping his hips pressed firmly against Luffy’s. The sensation was both too much and not enough. His body was so confused, hell he was still confused. 

In a flash their clothes were gone, Law’s powers sure were convenient, Luffy thought. “Too difficult to take your time?” Luffy asked, trying to sound snarky but the arousal in his voice was apparent, it came out sounding like he was begging. 

“Careful.” Law smirked, “I can drag this out much longer. If you want I can put my clothes back on.” He raised an eyebrow at Luffy coyly, “I wouldn’t put yours back on.”

Luffy scowled, trying to buck his hips up against Law’s. He wanted movement. He was never good at dealing with his feelings, it was always easier to physically express them. He needed to show Law how needy he was, but Law wouldn’t let him. “Please.” He begged loudly. “It’s not fair.” He all but sobbed. 

Carefully he removed his hands from holding Luffy down, making sure he had enough control over the omega with his room to let his hands wander freely. 

He start with Luffy’s nipples, gently ghosting his fingers across the little nubs. Luffy moaned so loud Law almost thought his omega had came right then and there. He smiled deviously, this was so fun. 

He continued his hands down, tracing them over his omega’s pelvic area, watching him shudder. His whole body was flushed red, even through the tan skin it could be seen. 

That delicious smell grew stronger again, as more slick leaked from Luffy’s entrance. His mouth was wide open, forming an erotic ‘o’ shape, Law wanted to fuck his face. Patience, he told himself. Lots of time for everything.

Luffy was drenched in sweat mumbling, he was entirely incoherent. Law knew his omega wouldn’t even be able to form words right now, let alone sentences. His eyes started to glaze over as one of his hands found its way to Luffy’s slicked entrance. Luffy let out a long moan throwing his head side to side, clearly unsure how to create more friction. Law smiled at the total control he had. 

He slipped his finger in, just to test. Luffy’s rubber body had always intrigued Law, if he was being honest with himself. He had some pretty twisted fantasies about this body, before he even thought of Luffy in this way; fantasies that hadn’t even been sexual until now.

Luffy gasped, as if he had been holding his breath for far too long. “L-l..Let.. mmm...” Law stared at him with interest, wondering what he was trying to say, he slid in another finger. This body was so much fun, he thought again. 

“What’s that? I can’t understand you my cute little omega. I’ll fix that soon.” He said, thinking about exactly how he wanted to bond with Luffy. He pulled his fingers out of Luffy who let out a whimper. “I know what you want, sweetie, don’t worry.” He almost cooed. 

He lined himself up with Luffy and slowly pushed in. He was glad he could hold Luffy in place, because he was sure the greedy little thing would’ve overpowered him by now, fucking him the way the omega wanted to be fucked. There would be time for that eventually. For now it was exactly how the alpha wanted it. 

Luffy begged in fragmented words, eyes sealed shut, body twitching uncontrollably as Law fully sheathed himself in Luffy, he stopped to enjoy the sensation. 

Luffy was tightening and relaxing against Law’s cock as fast as he could. The little brat was going to force Law to cum before they ever got to bond. The pleasure was blinding and he let out a low moan before moving his head to bite down on Luffy’s scent glands. He couldn’t wait any longer, not with what Luffy was currently doing.

Luffy yelled, in what was a very unsure mixture of ecstasy and agony. He allowed Luffy to move his own head forward to do the same, Law let out a similar noise. It was too much, he bit harder, sucking at what was his. 

He started to lose control, which was not lost on Luffy who flipped them back over while they were still bonding, he moved his hips quicker than Law even thought was possible. They were both cumming before Law had any time to figure out what was happening. 

Luffy slouched down obviously sated, and released his jaws hold on Law reminding Law to do the same. He was careful to hold Luffy steady, as he seemed to be unaware of his surroundings. 

“Hold on.” Law mumbled. “We’re knotted.” 

Luffy groaned in what was now obvious annoyance. Law saw Luffy clenching his jaw, it was a face he made when he wanted to fight. Law looked guiltily away. “Uhg, I’m going to get pregnant now, huh?” His said voice low with a dangerous edge to it.

Law nervously nodded. He wasn’t sure which was scarier, having kids or having his omega be Luffy. 

“I can hear your thoughts, idiot.” Luffy grumbled, relaxing back down onto Law to wait for this knotting thing to be over. 

Law could feel Luffy wanted to be comforted, he could feel that despite Luffy’s angry exterior, he was barely holding himself back from crying. 

Law carefully put his arms around Luffy, stroking his back, and sides. He just wanted to soothe his omega. 

He started getting lost in Luffy’s thoughts, he knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Luffy was worried about being trapped in Law’s castle, being a bad parent, not being loved by Law. Law stopped at that thought and found himself growling uncharacteristically, “You are mine. Of course I love you.” He said moving to kiss the top of Luffy’s head. 

Luffy was crying, miserably, and thinking about how weak he looked crying miserably. He seemed to remember once again that he was an omega, who had been lied to for 16 years about being an alpha and his cries turned to loud sobs. 

Law was overwhelmed with how betrayed Luffy felt. Law had never felt this terrible before. He had never experienced emotions that physically hurt. It felt like he was being crushed. Understanding exactly how Luffy felt was far worse than his previous speculations. 

He was about to release a calming scent, before Luffy’s voice cut in venomously, “Don’t.” Was all he said. 

“But it could help.” Law argued almost angrily. Luffy’s emotions were not easy to deal with. He took a deep breath, trying to exercise self-control. Something Luffy had very little of. Shit. 

Luffy glared up at him, mouth pressed in a firm angry line, his teeth were biting the inside of his lips. It was painful. 

“I can’t help what I think!” He defended himself. At least he wasn’t sobbing anymore, that was awful. Fuck. Luffy I can’t help my thoughts, I’m sorry. I guess I don’t have much self-control either. 

Luffy sighed, hiccuping. Why was that so adorable. Every little sound Luffy made was adorable, enough to go straight to his dick. If he wasn’t already inside of Luffy he would want to fuck again. And again. And again. He wanted Luffy cumming dry by the time he was done with him. 

He felt Luffy moan softly into his chest. He knew Luffy was blushing heavily. Another hiccup could be heard. Luffy had already gone through Law’s memories of his conversation with Garp. 

“I can’t believe it.” Luffy spat out. “He should have just kept lying to me.” Law’s heart sank at those words, causing Luffy to look up shocked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He blurted, and Law could tell he was being honest. 

“We have a lot to get used to, but we have each other. It’ll be okay, Luffy. I’m not going to trap you or possess you. I know you’re not weak.” His thoughts accidentally trailed off to thinking about what to do with his pregnant omega. He couldn’t let Luffy act as he normally did while carrying their kid.

Luffy clicked his tongue in annoyance at Law’s indecisiveness. “I want to keep them safe too. Don’t worry.” He said. 

“Them?” Law said, eyes widening in dumb proud joy. 

Luffy blushed and looked away again. Law couldn’t contain himself though and held him tightly. He had heirs, and Luffy. He had everything he’d ever wanted. 

Luffy’s thoughts were confusing, he was clearly fighting with his omega over this. Neither of them were happy right now. 

Now that they were both calmed down being around Law was far more relaxing. He wished knotting didn’t take so long though. He wanted to snuggle in a different position and Law was too careful about their current predicament that Luffy wasn’t being allowed to move much. Luffy never stayed put this long while awake unless he was eating. 

“How much longer?” He whined as Law forcibly stopped him from squirming. How was he supposed to do anything when Law could read his mind. 

“Shh, shh.” Law hushed, pressing Luffy’s face against his scent glands without thinking. “I don’t know how long it will be. Everyone is different. Just let me keep you relaxed.” 

Luffy had no time to complain. Getting pressed into Law’s neck like this made him dizzy. His whole body felt fuzzy. He started to forget about wanting to get up and settled on breathing deeply through his nose. He wanted to smother himself in Law. There was nothing better than this. 

Law slowly stroked his back with his free hand, refusing to let Luffy’s head up. Being an omega was weird. He wondered if Law would react similarly were he pressed into Luffy’s neck. How much control would I have over you if I was fully off suppressants, both he and his omega wondered. 

He could feel Law was interested in that question as well. “Are there longterm effects of being on suppressants for this amount of time?” Luffy asked, nervously. What if he was never able to reach his full potential as Law’s? 

He knew Law was smirking, “You just don’t like giving up control.” 

“Oh, and you do?” Luffy asked teasingly. “You got your turn, I want mine.”

He could feel Law’s growing interest, but still hear the internal conflict. Luffy was interested in this conversation Law was having with himself and had no qualms listening in. 

“You’re an alpha. You can’t submit to an omega.” Luffy could hear Law’s alpha arguing. 

“It’s not just any omega, this is Luffy.” Came Torao’s normal voice. Luffy hummed, even in Law’s thoughts his voice was almost too much to handle. 

“It doesn’t matter what you think. I’m gonna get my way.” Luffy said through a yawn. He was falling asleep, whatever scent Law was emitting was far too strong for Luffy to fight off. He closed his eyes and opened them a few times, before being lulled fully to sleep. 

Law was glad Luffy had fallen asleep as he wasn’t able to pull out for another hour. He could only imagine Luffy’s jittery complaining. It would have been kind of cute, he supposed. 

He summoned a room to clean them both up. Luffy was a heavy sleeper, a fact he already knew, but was still surprised by. Lifting his omega up all he could wonder was how someone so light could be so dangerous. 

It was rare to see Luffy this peaceful, especially not since they were children. He brushed hair out of Luffy’s face not realizing how much he had missed it already. His lips were slightly parted and he was snoring. 

Ordinarily Law hated snoring, but in this case it let him know his omega was safe, nearby, and content. He let out a sigh, rolling over on his side to spoon Luffy. Today was unexpected he though as he found himself drifting off. 

“Let goooooooooooo.” He heard Luffy say after some time.

“Hey, you need to relax. We just bonded and you’re pregnant. I don’t want you over-exerting yourself.” He said, though they weren’t ever words he had planned on saying. 

“It’s sooooo boring.” Luffy whined, trying to squirm out of Law’s grasp. 

He was 28, but still acted so childish. Why was he so cute. “I am a doctor and I do know as great as you’re feeling right now if we separate you will feel like you’re dying.” He tried to say it in a calming voice, but the thought of his omega hurting that bad was upsetting. 

“Uhhhg, that’s stupid. Being an omega sucks. I bet you don’t feel like you’re dying when we’re apart.” Luffy grumbled. 

“Actually, I very much would feel like I was dying.” Law said plainly. 

“Hmmph. Well serves you right.” Luffy said turning to bury his face in Law’s chest. 

He smiled as he could hear his omega half’s confused thoughts, Luffy had buried his face in Law just to switch positions, but now couldn’t seem to understand why he wanted to pepper Law’s body with kisses. 

Luffy groaned taking in deep breaths, trying to stop himself from getting too excited, but the breaths had the opposite effect. “Nooooooo.” He whined, forcing himself to turn around. Law frowned at the loss of contact. “How come you have so much control and I can’t even breathe near you without wanting to fuck. It’s not fair. You’re not fair.”

“This is the first time you’ve ever met your omega.” Law tried to explain. 

“What’s that even mean.” Luffy grumbled into the sheets, Law didn’t miss that Luffy was smelling said sheets deeply and rubbing his face into them. 

“It means you have a lot to learn. I’ve also never had my alpha suppressed and your omega should technically still be suppressed for another six days. Something tells me when your suppressants wear off completely I’ll have less self-control than you.” Law said. 

“Good.” Luffy said squirming again trying to sneak out of Law’s arms. 

“Mine.” He growled pulling Luffy tightly against his chest.

“So boring. How long do we have to stay together. I want to do something. I hate this. Can’t we both leave to do something? Why do we have to lie down? I’m tired of being in bed. It’s day time! Uhhhhgggg.” Luffy was still trying to wriggle out of Law’s grasp. 

“I could let you go, but as soon as you’re out that door you will start hurting in a way you’ve never experienced. I’d rather you not have to go through that. I’d rather not go through it.” Law said pulling Luffy back up closer to his face. He was pouting and it was adorable. 

“I’m gonna try anyway.” Luffy huffed, and in a flash was out the door. 

Law could hear pained yowling right after Luffy left. Law sighed, leaving the bed to bring his omega back. He debating on using a room, but wanted to make a much needed point to Luffy. He wasn’t joking about the severity of the pain. 

Luffy once had all of his bones broken at the same time and this felt worse. He couldn’t even bring himself to get off the floor. “ahhhg.” He cried through gritted teeth as the pain consumed his body. Every muscle in his body was locked up. His nerves were all acting like they’d been damaged. 

He hadn’t even gotten that far away. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal floor of Law’s ship. Save twitching uncontrollably, he couldn’t move. 

He tried to describe to himself how he was feeling, but had no words. Now he knew he didn’t have the greatest vocabulary, but pain was something he had a pretty good grasp on. 

He felt himself being picked up, but couldn’t do anything to even acknowledge his surroundings. Everything was spinning and he felt like he was about to blackout. 

“I told you so.” Law said, humorously, as he walked back to their room. 

Luffy could do nothing more than groan in pain. His face was contorted and his eyes were closed as tight as possible. “Make it stop.” His omega sobbed to Law. 

A possessive scent from Law started ebbing away at his pain as the alpha laid the two back in bed. He couldn’t stop tears from falling out of his eyes as he writhed in agony for what felt like hours. By the time he could think clearly it was already dark out.

He was panting heavily as his body slowly stopped being consumed by the pain. “I thought you said you would hurt too.” He mumbled. 

“Did you want to make me hurt?” Law asked. 

Luffy’s head shot up to look Law in the eyes, “No!!!” He yelled offended Law would think such a thing. 

Law laughed, kissing Luffy’s forehead. “I know you don’t. You thought I was exaggerating. I know you weren’t expecting this to happen. Most omegas can’t even get that far after bonding and that’s not even including pregnancy.” 

Luffy frowned in annoyance. “I don’t want to be dependent on anyone!” He said a bit louder than he wanted to. 

“I know you don’t. If I could fix it I would, but I can’t so you need to listen to me before you run off doing reckless things like this.” Luffy groaned at Law lecturing him. He didn’t want to hear it. He just wanted to go do something fun. 

“You need food.” Law mumbled more to himself than to Luffy. 

Luffy perked up, eyes wide and begging as he stared at Law. He must have already had a room up, because as soon as he started begging internally food appeared on the bed. 

Luffy stretched one of his arms to grab the nearest plate. He didn’t care what he was eating, he didn’t even taste it. He just needed to eat. He had been hungry the entire time, just too preoccupied with Law. 

He felt Law’s hands under his shirt he only just realized was put back on. They were tickling him, though unintentionally. Luffy, despite his best efforts, couldn’t stop himself from giggling at the touch. “Stop.” He said through bites of food. “I’m busy here!”

Law lifted Luffy’s hair from the back of his neck and placed a kiss on the now flushed skin. “Hmm, yeah me too.” He said absentmindedly, moving his fingers up towards Luffy’s nipples. 

Luffy tried squirming away, but wasn’t quick enough even though he had known what Law was up to the entire time. 

“These are going to get so sensitive.” He said, giving each nipple a squeeze and taking in Luffy’s reaction each time. Luffy tried not to give Law what he wanted, but this felt as good as sex had. 

He moaned quietly leaning back against Law, his mouth hung open. He was lost in the sensation. He just wanted to eat and then he could make Law suffer like this. He felt too weak right now. “Law, p-please I’m so hungry.” 

Law hummed pulling his hands back. Luffy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his body relaxed again. It took a minute, but finally he was able to get back to eating. Still, he was uncomfortably hard. Law was obviously proud of his ministrations. 

“How long do we have to be together until I can go do what I want?” Luffy asked. 

“I’m not entirely sure.” Law said taking a bite of something from a bowl. 

“Uhhhhhhggggggg.” Luffy thought about getting up again to see if maybe the separation pain was done now. 

“Luffy.” Law growled, using his alpha which only served to send shivers up Luffy’s spine. He never thought he’d enjoy being treated like this. 

“Oh, Law.” He mumbled submissively as he crawled onto Law’s lap. He needed physical contact. It was hardly fair that Law had this effect on him. He wrapped his arms around Law and let his head rest in the crook of Law’s neck. Smells so good, he and his omega agreed.


	2. Self-Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

The slightest touch could send Luffy into a hurried sexual frenzy. It was fun in the moment, but he still felt uncomfortable about it all. Law had insisted it was because he needed to wait for the suppressants to fade out of his system. It wasn’t 12 hours after he had gotten pregnant and he still couldn’t be away from his alpha, even though he wasn’t getting any sleep with how often they ended up fucking. 

Law was always so careful about slowly building pleasure until Luffy couldn’t take it anymore. He knew the alpha’s intentions were always just to comfort, but Luffy had never so much as hugged anyone in his life. The only time he was ever physical with anyone was during a fight. This was too much different and he was sure his body was incapable of tolerating the sensations Law kept giving him. 

He was treated like a delicate treasure, it was the best example Luffy could think of. After each time they had sex Law would gently and thoroughly clean him, cover him up and go back to cuddling. 

Law had insisted he start sleeping on his left side with a pillow between his legs. It sounded like bullshit to Luffy, but he was never in a position to argue or say no. Whenever Law would tell him to do something his head and stomach got all fuzzy. 

The pillow between his legs was the bane of his current existence. Law would always place it in some specific way between his legs after turning him over to lay on his side. It was comfortable, too comfortable. That was the entire problem. If he wriggled his hips even a little bit, the slight friction between his legs, paired with his alpha holding him, stroking him, smelling him, kissing him. He didn’t know how similar pleasure and torture could be. He was already cumming dry and still horny again, because of stupid Law and the stupid pillow. 

Law had him wrapped in possibly the softest blanket he ever felt in his life and would just run his hands wherever he felt like. All of which made him want to be fucked again and again and again. But he was tired? And orgasming was starting to hurt, but here he was rubbing himself against the pillow between his legs, moaning even though he didn’t want to. 

“I think it’s time we try to settle down.” Law said, understanding how Luffy felt. The sex was taking a lot out of him as well. Neither of them had experienced any of these emotions of sensations and now stopping themselves was arduous. 

Luffy whined, already far enough in his arousal to be beyond calming down. “I can’t. Why does it” He paused trying to think of how to ask what he wanted. 

“Feel so good and so bad at the same time?” Law offered, returning his hand to cover Luffy’s stomach, excitement at the reminder that Luffy was already pregnant. It was almost enough to make him lose control again. Luffy’s body, sounds, facial expressions, they were all perfect. What would their kids look like? 

“mhm.” Luffy said miserably. “Maybe if I go in another bed and get rid of this stupid pillow I’ll be able to calm down and sleep.” 

“No.” Law said gently, but forcefully. “You’re not leaving my side, not once. I wont allow it.” He firmly held his omega to him. “We’ve already been apart for too long. I’m not letting you out of my sight while you’re pregnant. Not once. And did that pain teach you nothing? You cannot be away from me right now. It’s bad for all of us.” He held his hand back on Luffy’s stomach to make his point. 

“Uhhhg.” Luffy groaned, bored, horny, humiliated, repeat. That sequence of events happened over and over he just wanted the arousal to go away. It hurt. It was weird. He didn’t like it. He didn’t want it. He didn’t think he wanted it? “You never even told me how long this is supposed to last. You just said.” Luffy did a bad impression of Law’s voice, “Uhh I don’t know.” 

“You’re not going to like what I think the answer is.” He said, biting his lip. 

Luffy grit his teeth, already feeling what Law’s guess was, before his alpha even thought it. “How long?”

“Probably two weeks ...” He said bracing himself for another temper tantrum. 

“I don’t have temper tantrums!” Luffy yelled, trying to pull away. “UHG. No! Two weeks is TOO LONG. Make it stop. Please? I’m tired and uncomfortable and I feel weird and I don’t like it. I want to go back to my room and sleep by myself.” He couldn’t pull himself away from Law. 

“I’m sorry, Lu. I told you a heat was going to be forced and if you’re lucky your heat will only be two weeks ... Given how long we knotted though ...” He trailed off. 

Luffy started crying. “no. no. no. no.” He kept going back and forth between acceptance of his new role in life and denial of it. He moved to shove the pillow away from between his legs, but Law stopped him. He wanted to hurt, he wanted a fight. It’s how he always managed stress. 

“You’re not going to fight once until after you give birth.” Law said authoritatively. “You’re going to be a good little omega and do as I say.” He said gruffly into Luffy’s ear, sending a shiver through the omega. 

“Fuck me again.” Luffy said through a moan, hid omega half had taken control, it was the stupid littlest things Law would say or do that put his stupid omega counterpart in charge of his brain and body. His omega assured him he would grow to like it, he was unconvinced. His eyes rolled back in his head as if Law were already fucking him. Everything already felt so good. His breathing became inhaled and exhaled moans. The pillow was comfortable again, Law’s proximity was comfortable again, he felt safe and loved. 

“You just said you wanted a break.” Law said stroking the side of Luffy’s face. He was so beautiful. Law pressed his nose to his mark on his omega. Their scents had mixed and somehow this one was even better than the first time he smelled Luffy. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Luffy said hurriedly, trying to turn around and have his own way with Law. “I need you in me again, I need you I need you. I can’t. It’s so empty I want you to fix it. I want you to fix it. Please Torao? Please?” 

Law wouldn’t let Luffy turn around, still enjoying smelling the omega. It was enough to get him hard again sure, but he wasn’t sure how safe all of this sex was on a pregnant omega. “I don’t know, Lu.”

Luffy started squirming, for the past 12 hours absolutely nothing went his way. He always got his way, no one could ever tell him what to do. And now he was getting horny over being controlled. It just made him want Law more. It made him hate himself. It made him feel good ... it made him feel bad? “Uhg. I hate this.”

“Sorry Luffy, but I think you need someone to tell you when it’s enough right now. You have no control over your omega. Most omega’s don’t even have a partner for their first heat.” His jaw clenched in anger, “Which is how your first heat should have gone when you were a kid. You’re not mentally or emotionally ready for all of this. I’ll take care of you though.” He planted a kiss Luffy’s neck, right where the bite was. His mark. His omega. His. 

“I’m an adult I can handle whatever I need to.” Luffy said, frustrated, trying to jerk his head away from Law, but couldn’t bring himself to follow through. Whatever scent Law was releasing immediately got rid of his horrible arousal. It was relaxing, he no longer felt as antsy. 

Law brushed Luffy’s hair out of his face. “There, that should help you feel better.” He nuzzled the omega. The situation was fucked, but Luffy was away from Garp now, and Law could protect him. He knew he’d take better care of Luffy than anyone else had before. They would make it through this and be better for it. “I love you.” He said, planting a chaste kiss on the omega’s forehead. He really was completely enamored. 

Luffy sighed, contentedly. “I love you too.” He said snuggling his back into his alpha’s chest. This was much nicer when he wasn’t painfully horny. He could get used to this. Feeling so cared about? No one had cared about him like this before. All of the emotions made his omega want to cry. 

And like that his arousal was back in full force. He groaned, hating his own body. He moved a hand to his cock, something he had never done before. It wasn’t an action he had thought about before doing. He tentatively stroked his hand over his aching member. 

Law was watching curiously, understanding fully what strange and new territory this was. He didn’t stop Luffy, this would be the first time he’d ever masturbated ... and Law was getting to witness it? He licked his lips with anticipation, feeling all of the lust, embarrassment, and confusion, eating it up. 

Luffy gasped at the first few slow strokes he gave himself. It never felt this way before. “T-torao.” He panted, moving his hand up to his mouth he licked it, he wasn’t sure why, it just felt right. The wet hand felt so much better. “GHc” He made sounds he’d never made before. 

When people compared sex and masturbation, they always made sex sound like it was infinitely better, but having control over what he was feeling was exciting. Before this he had to let the pace be set by Law and that was fun and all. This was a different thing entirely. In his opinion, just as good as sex, especially while he was being held by his curious mate. 

He switched between rocking himself into his hand and stroking himself. Both were pleasurable, he was gasping so often his embarrassed himself, flushing he looked up at his alpha’s face. Law looked as aroused as Luffy felt, he was biting his lip, breathing heavily, making no move to stop his omega. “mmmghf” Luffy couldn’t keep his eyes open, his vision kept going all screwy while he touched himself. 

His pace quickened, along with his breath that hitched every so often. Finally some control over his own body. He was eventually trembling, covered in sweat, cumming, but nothing came out. Law had already fucked him dry several times over. 

He tried moving out of Law’s arms to cool off and let the sweat from his body evaporate, but Law wanted him there in his arms, soaked and debauched.

After a long while of trying to catch his breath, he could finally breath normally. “I didn’t know I could do that.” He said sleepily. “People can just do that whenever they want?” He was incredulous. Why weren’t people doing this all the time. 

Law laughed at his omega’s thoughts. “We can only do it when we’re close to each other.” He licked sweat from the omega’s neck. Salty and sweet, always interesting. 

“Why are we so unlucky?” Luffy pouted, so used to Law touching and kissing and licking him whenever he wanted he barely noticed the tongue on his neck. It was starting to become comforting and that scared him. This really was happening, this wasn’t a dream. His life turmoil crashed back down on him and he started sobbing without warning. 

“Hey, hey.” Law snuggled Luffy. “It’s ok honey, you’re not in this alone. I’m here with you as long as I’m alive. We’ll always have each other. Does that sound so unlucky to you?” 

Luffy stopped crying. It sounded nice. Like he was finally no longer on his own. He had his own family now? Just like that. Agh, it was still too much for him to comprehend.

Law carefully wiped his omega’s tears, and lightly rubbed the corner of the comfort blanket he’d wrapped Luffy in against his cheek, slowly bring it up over the omega’s nose.

Omega’s are very susceptible to scents, much more so than alphas. It’s why it was common knowledge that alpha’s should wrap emotional omega’s in things that smelled like their alphas. 

It hadn’t occurred to him, but Luffy had probably never been scent comforted before, given he never knew he was an omega. It was why his reactions to the faintest of Law’s scents were so intense. 

Luffy’s hormones were going to be so fucked up and Law wasn’t even sure for how long. Heats already made omegas crazy, but this was a first everything for his poor mate. 

He could feel how Luffy’s newfound vulnerability was physically hurting him. “Try to fall asleep, okay lovey?” He didn’t recognize his own vocabulary, but it just felt right. He released his most calming scent with as much force as he could, to help his omega relax. Returning his hand to the now pregnant belly, they both finally managed to drift off together.


	3. Aggressive Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Heat had lasted three weeks and was less miserable after the suppressants wore off. Law still wouldn’t let Luffy so much as leave his sight, insisting that the first try master or something was the worst. Luffy had never bothered learning anything about pregnancies, because he hadn’t liked any omegas and thought he was an alpha. This was new and strange territory. He didn’t like not knowing anything, but Law’s explanations were sooooooo boring. 

They had mostly gotten used to hearing each other’s thoughts 27/4, even in his sleep sometimes Law’s thoughts would wake him up. Law spent a lot of time worrying about the trip home. He hadn’t wanted to chance travel during this first tramster-thing, so it looked like he’d still be home for a bunch more weeks, but it wasn’t like he had left the room Law brought him to his entire heat. The whole thing had been weird and exhausting. 

“So when can I do anything fun?” Luffy was annoyed and bored. He had thought as soon as the heat was over he’d be able to do whatever he wanted again, but that wasn’t the case. Law picked everything he ate, clothes to wear, uhg just all of it. Luffy was pretty fucking sure it was all entirely unnecessary. 

“I’m telling you those suppressants for all these years are going to make this pregnancy very difficult on you.” Law sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair, he loved Luffy, but wished he’d get how serious his condition was. “I know you’re strong, Luffy, but you do understand just how compromised you’ve been, don’t you? Garp should have had you off of them for months before even letting you near me. Fuck, I mean, you shouldn’t have even had your first heat with me. It couldn’t be helped, but it should have been.” Anger poked through his otherwise controlled voice. 

Law was scared for the babies, scared for Luffy’s health and not completely oblivious to the severity of the situation, unlike his nonchalant omega. His heat had only just passed today and despite him feeling fine, Law knew it wasn’t going to last. He had seen the effects of suppressants on much younger omegas and normally they would have several life-threatening miscarriages. Law wasn’t going to let that happen, but it did mean carefully monitoring his mate. His was a doctor and he was Luffy’s alpha. For these reasons he knew that he knew what was best for the little omega. 

Luffy sat up to look skeptically at Law. “I think you’re just getting those jitters Sabo talked about.” He shrugged, “I feel f—“ Without warning he leaned over the bed to throw up. He wasn’t disgusting or messy, but he couldn’t help it. “‘m s’ry” he mumbled wiping his mouth, making a move to get up and clean the mess he made. 

Law grabbed the omega before he could get out of bed. “No you don’t.” Cleaning messed like these was already easy for Law, he just traded out air in the toilet with the puke on the floor. 

Luffy rolled his eyes, “Now I bet you’re going to overthink that, but really I’m o—“ The time Law moved them both into the bathroom, it was disorienting being teleported like that, but throwing up into an acceptable place was more comfortable than from the bed to the floor. “guh.” He was glad Law at least knew he’d rather throw up into the toilet than into some kind of container from the bed. 

Law crouched down next to Luffy, rubbing his back, this was about what he expected to see today. He used a room to get a glass full of water and a glass full of a fizzy ginger soda. 

Luffy really couldn’t remember the last time he threw up, before today. It had to of been that one time Ace punched him so hard his stomach started bleeding. It was kind of worrying him. Could he throw up the baby? His face scrunched up in confusion at the thought and then he was puking again. 

“Don’t worry, hun.” Law had a warm washcloth ready, wiping his omega’s mouth. “This part is actually normal, though I suspect yours is going to be much worse than most.” He sighed, hoping morning sickness was all it was. Had he been too rough with Luffy during his heat? No ... He was careful.

The two glasses Law had brought into the bathroom hovered near Luffy as Law finished wiping up Luffy’s face, he’d need a bath after this, his hair was getting puke in it. “Can you drink something? The soda might help settle your stomach, I put some nausea meds in it.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Luffy shook his head out of Law’s grip, grabbing at the glass of soda. It was lukewarm, gross. Law took the glass away before he even had a third sip. The omega turned to glare at Law. What the hell was the point of giving him something to drink if he was just going to take it away. 

“Slow sips.” He said softly. Luffy couldn’t be chugging any liquid right now, he’d throw it all back up for sure. He rubbed a thumb over the scar beneath his omega’s eye. 

Luffy grimaced, unhappy with being told how much he was allowed to drink at what time. He hated being constantly controlled, by Law, by his stupid body, by his bastard grandfather. He didn’t have enough time to ruminate on his anger before throwing up again. 

It lasted the whole day. He was so tired and just wanted to stop throwing up. None of Law’s medicines worked for very long and at this point Law was insisting he stay in bed and let the alpha keep a clean container on hand if Luffy needed it. Law said earlier this was normal, but he didn’t remember Koala being sick like this. He felt dehydrated and his head hurt, but this was finally the longest he went without throwing up. 

“Don’t worry, Lu.” Law knew Luffy was starting to get worried for the babies. “When an omega is carrying more than one baby, this commonly happens. Koala just has one baby. You have three. That’s why you need to trust me when I’m telling you what’s good and bad for you.” He was being firm, wanting to drive the point home that the omega could not do this on his own. 

Law was always over-worried about literally everything, so it did ease Luffy’s anxiety a bit that this wasn’t that unusual. He really didn’t like relying on people. After the suppressants had worn off completely it had been easier to trust Law, but he was still independent by nature, so none of it sat right with him. 

Being taken care of was so alien to Luffy. By the time he was three and a half his grandfather was already throwing him out into the jungle, expecting him to survive and find his way back home. He couldn’t really remember anything before that, so being on his own was basically all he knew. 

Rage, Law wanted to kill Garp. All of Luffy’s offhand thoughts in the time they had known each other taught the alpha just how mistreated his omega had been. Yeah, he was strong, but at what cost? Luffy looked at him warily, hearing how pissed he was. He knew the omega didn’t want to be pitied, but he seemed incapable of understanding how fucked his childhood had been. “Do you think you’d be up for a bath?” 

Luffy grimaced and shrugged, what he really wanted to do was sleep. Sleep sleep sleep sleep. It sounded nice. 

“You’ll sleep much better after a bath, okay?” Law started running the water with his room, refusing to leave the omega even once. He added several different oils and soaps to the bath that would help calm Luffy. 

“Why can’t I just take a shower by myself?” Luffy mumbled, bitterly at that. He really didn’t want to be bathed, even if his omega half did want to be. Law started rubbing his stomach and it overshadowed any of the concern for his personal ... auto nami? Something like that. He closed his eyes, the hand was nice, but his stomach felt angry and sick. He knew he wouldn’t throw up, but really he had never felt this miserable before in his life. 

“I don’t think you should be standing very much right now.” Law said, using his other hand to boop Luffy’s nose earning him a cute glare. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even if his omega wasn’t very happy with him. 

“Why noooootttttt. I can still stand you know. I’m not some weak little omega that needs constant protection.” He hadn’t had a single second of alone time for three weeks. He had been excited to get away and do his own thing after his heat, but now it wasn’t looking like that was going to happen any time soon either. 

“No, you’re not,” Luffy looked smug for a few seconds after Law said that, “usually.” He stopped himself from smirking at Luffy’s face going slightly red with annoyance. “You have babies to think about that.” His hand lightly pat the spot on Luffy’s stomach it had already been resting on. “So let them be pampered, ok? They’re not quite as strong as you yet.” 

Luffy grumbled, wanting to argue, but he couldn’t and his omega half was smugly rubbing it in his face. He didn’t realize he’d have to be cared for as closely just to keep the babies safe. He thought if he was strong that would be enough to protect them, but apparently that wasn’t the case. 

You were never supposed to be independent, his omega half said to him in a really annoying snarky way. Luffy honestly wished he could punch his other half. 

Omegas don’t have to be all weak and embarrassing, Luffy internally yelled back at his omega half. 

If you want to keep the babies safe and healthy you’ll put your pride aside and be responsible for someone other than yourself for once. His omega half internally yelled much louder than he had.

Why does being responsible mean not doing anything for myself? That’s stupid. Responsibility means doing everything yourself. 

You. Are. Not. An. Alpha. His omega half over-articulated every single word. The babies and us need to be cared for! You’re even hurting the alpha’s pride with all your childish resisting. You have babies, you’re not supposed to ACT like one. 

Law is fine! Luffy thought back angrily. 

I said THE ALPHA’S you stupid brick. 

How come I didn’t hear anything about it???! I can hear his thoughts too you know! 

You can’t hear his alpha, you refuse to accept me as part of you, which means you’re refusing half of your mate too. 

Law was fascinated by the internal conversation Luffy was having with his omega. Luffy hadn’t even noticed they were already in the tub, because he was so concentrated in the internal argument. Law wasn’t about to distract him by talking, so he just casually washed the omega. 

Uhm I’m pretty sure I can hear his alpha! He’s said stuff before. 

We talk all the time, you don’t even get to join the conversations. We’ve already named the babies. Maybe if you’d grow up you could be part of this family too. Until then you deserve to be miserable. You’re putting the babies at risk and I’ll take over the second you get too far out of line. The omega said maliciously. 

HOW ARE YOU TALKING AND IM NOT EVEN AWARE OF IT??? AREN’T WE THE SAME PERSON?

We could be if you weren’t so arrogant. You think you’re better than me, but you’re not. You’re not even stronger than me. At least I have the confidence to admit when I need help. BECAUSE I THINK ABOUT THINGS OTHER THAN MYSELF! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!

I DON’T JUST THINK ABOUT MYSELF!!! 

Okay, then what’s Law’s alpha saying right now, huh? 

Luffy tried listening, but heard nothing. And frowned. HE ISN’T SAYING ANYTHING! 

Wrong. Dead wrong. Watch yourself, we’re pregnant, I’ve had to sit by and watched you fuck everything up for too long. I’ll do it to you. You think you don’t have control right now? I’ll take ALL OF IT if you keep trying to jeopardize the health of our children. 

I’d win.

OH? IS THAT SO YOU COCKY FUCK? WATCH THIS. 

Luffy wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but suddenly he felt like he was watching someone else’s life through his own eyes. 

The omega snuggled closely into Law, almost purring at the contact. “Thank you for taking such good care of us.” He said, leaning into all of Law’s touches. 

WATCH WHAT IT’S LIKE TO ACTUALLY BE AN OMEGA. 

Luffy tried taking control back, but couldn’t. He got scared, panicked, he could feel it all, but at the same time knew it was just him, his body wasn’t reacting to his current and intense fear. His body was happy, smiling, cuddling. He couldn’t move anything, he couldn’t yell, he couldn’t cry, but still he felt so horrible. 

Stop it, he cried to his omega half. I don’t like this. Give me my body back. 

OH? YOUR BODY HUH? YOUR BODY? YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY LIVING LIKE THIS FOR 15 YEARS IN A BODY OF AN IDIOT. 

15 years? HEY I’M NOT AN IDIOT. 

We were one, before they started poisoning us. Remember how much closer we were to Law before we turned 13? How safe we felt, how much we trusted him? I knew the whole time and so did you until they started stuffing me away. 

Can you even imagine how miserable what you’re feeling right now felt FOR ME for 15 years. I couldn’t even talk to my alpha. We had talked all the time before that. I WAS ALONE AND NOT EVEN YOU COULD HEAR ME! At least you have my company. 

Well I didn’t know! 

I know, which is why I’m going easy on you. We don’t have to be separate, we’re supposed to share. Stop being so selfish and acknowledge my existence. Acknowledge I’m part of you and I’ll stop repressing you. 

I’M LITERALLY TALKING TO YOU. HOW IS THAT NOT ACKNOWLEDGING YOUR STUPID EXISTENCE?

If you’re not going to respect me, I’m not going to respect you. I don’t even think you should be allowed to make any decisions about our kids. You don’t even consider them when you make any of your stupid idiot decisions. You want to be their parent, but you put yourself before them? NO WAY AM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN! I’m stronger than you so you can say whatever you want, but it DOESN’T MATTER. This is MY BODY TOO and these are MY BABIES TOO and I’m a BETTER DAD THAN YOU!

Luffy tried again to take back control of his body, but nothing worked. I LOVE THEM TOO. I’M NOT A BAD DAD. I just ... 

You just? The omega half was smug again. 

I just don’t know how to do any of this. I’m scared. 

Well maybe you should start opening up to the THREE PEOPLE HERE THAT LOVE YOU. Me, Law, and Alpha are all RIGHT HERE doing EVERYTHING and you refuse us all at every single turn. 

You’ve seen what it’s been like for me, Luffy thought miserably. They beat me anytime I asked for help. I don’t know how to do it. Everyone’s always told me that it’s bad. Luffy really wished he had the ability to cry right now. Somehow it was worse without any physical reaction to all his emotional strife. 

The conversation Law and his alpha half were listening to was genuinely heartbreaking. He peppered Luffy with as much physical comfort as he could, knowing the omega and Luffy needed to work this out between themselves. 

He took Luffy out of the bath, not wanting him to get too hot. A consistent rise in body temperature was not good for pregnant omegas. 

Yeah, I have seen. The omega half said to Luffy. Which is why I’m not being as hard as I should be on your idiot ass. 

What did I even do wrong???!

WHERE THE FUCK DO I START. LET’S SEE, immediately after bonding and becoming pregnant you refused to listen to alpha telling you to stay by him and jeopardized not only our health and safety but the very lives of OUR TRIPLETS. you put your boredom above your children’s lives, my life, Law’s life AND alpha’s life. 

What do you mean? How did I hurt Law?

UHG YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, BECAUSE YOU DISRESPECT OMEGAS. We’re a static pair, if you die ALL OF US DIE. 

Luffy was shocked. I ... could’ve killed everyone just by walking a couple feet away?

YES! THAT’S WHY EVERYONE TOLD YOU NOT TO. YOU WEREN’T EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!! 

I couldn’t hear you ... it was the suppressants ... 

I know, but I’m not even finished. You’re constantly disobeying Alpha even though HE’S A LITERAL DOCTOR YOU DUMB STUPID IDIOT. 

It’s not like I’ve disobeyed anything that important. 

YES YOU HAVE. He’d tell you to go to sleep, BECAUSE WE’RE MAKING THREE CHILDREN and you would throw a fit over it saying how you didn’t need sleep and then you purposely tried to stay awake as long as possible, repeatedly waking up Law and Alpha even though we’re all tired and need sleep. 

Do you even KNOW how much stress our pregnancy ALSO puts on Law and Alpha?

I didn’t know there was any?

He CONSTANTLY has to regulate OUR HORMONES, because YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO. You’re so stupid that you didn’t even know he was. He’s been doing that THE ENTIRE TIME WE’VE BEEN TOGETHER. All so that WE don’t get hurt. 

Well if you’re so great how come you can’t regulate them. 

HE’S TEACHING ME HOW TO. I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO LEARN BECAUSE I WAS TRAPPED INSIDE OF YOU. 

The difference between Luffy and his omega half being in charge was shocking to Law. As far as he was aware the omega had not taken complete control once. 

The omega was a dream to work with. He loved Luffy too with all his heart, but his omega was part of him and he felt like this was really the first time he got to properly meet him. 

They didn’t speak much, because the omega was so busy knocking sense into Luffy in a way no one else could. He was so smiley though, glowy, sunny, affectionate. Luffy only ever sought out physical contact, thus far, when he was too horny to control himself. The omega was different and actively returned all of Law’s physical affection. 

Law laid Luffy onto the bed, he opened his legs for the pillow, something Luffy had fought him on every single time. Finally someone with some sense was in control. 

He gently placed the long pillow between Luffy’s legs, turning him over and wrapping him in the blanket they had been fucking on top of, for the scent. The omega was blissfully inhaling the smell of the comfort blanket, as Law wrapped himself around the little body next to him. “Comfy?”

“It’s so nice!!!” The omega chirped, rubbing his face into the blanket. Law knew that was partially to calm Luffy down, as the omega didn’t really need a comfort blanket at the moment. It was nice to see the omega was so considerate towards Luffy, despite his hard head. 

“I’m so hungry.” The omega said. “Can you get me something I can eat? I wont be throwing up for a while, the babies are stressed.” The omega nuzzled his head back against Law. 

Law gently rubbed the omega’s stomach. “Of course, of course. I almost forgot.” Conjuring a room took a lot out of him every time, but at least he didn’t have to break contact with the body next to him. 

He and his alpha briefly discussed which foods would be best for the omega to eat, given the hyperemesis gravidarum, settling on smoothies being the best option. Unfortunately, making one within a room was going to be taxing. He decided to instead bring a phone to his side, and ask the chef aboard the ship to make several high calorie smoothies, so Law could easily transport them here as Luffy was able to eat. 

The omega was overjoyed when given a sealed insulated pouch full of the fruit smoothie with a straw poking through, so he could lie down while drinking and frequently set it aside as he would only be able to drink a small amount at a time. 

Law hoped the omega and Luffy would learn to work together, because there was no way Luffy would ever be this careful about eating slowly and in small amounts. He almost wanted to ask if the omega would take over eating every time, but didn’t want to hurt Luffy’s feelings. 

The omega laughed a bit, “No way I’m letting this idiot control how we eat. We’d be puking forever.” 

Law felt bad, but the omega was right. It was their body, they both suffered when Luffy overdid things. And Luffy always overdid things. They returned to silence, enjoying each other’s company, as the omega slowly finished his meal. Law and his alpha couldn’t keep their hands off of Luffy’s stomach, which the omega loved, but was unable to properly say so, still in a heated fight with Luffy. 

Listening to the fight, every time he thought the omega was getting somewhere with Luffy, his idiot mate would say some stubborn shit and the two would be back at insulting each other and bickering. 

MAYBE YOU’RE JUST WEAK AND CAN’T DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELF SO YOU THINK I CAN’T. 

OH THATS RICH COMING FROM YOU. WALK SIX FEET AWAY FROM LAW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU CAN DO BY YOURSELF. YOU WANNA KILL US ALL??! GO AHEAD. DO IT. PROVE HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE IF YOU’RE SO SURE OF YOURSELF!!! 

MAYBE I WILL. 

HAH! YOU CAN’T, BECAUSE I’M IN CONTROL. IT WAS A TRICK QUESTION. 

THAT WASN’T EVEN A QUESTION!!!!! 

It was amusing to listen to, knowing the omega was keeping everyone safe. His alpha was excited to soon be able to talk with Luffy. 

You really think it’ll be over that quickly? Law asked his alpha half. 

Definitely. I give it an hour more. You can hear my omega’s already won. The alpha half responded.

So you think they’ll be able to share? Law asked. 

My omega is diplomatic. He will make sure everything is fair. The alpha was confident. 

Law chuckled quietly, Yeah, he thought back, because Luffy sure isn’t diplomatic.


	4. Did You Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“What exactly are you so afraid of?” Law asked it like it wasn’t even obvious, his stupid dumb face was genuinely curious and that pissed Luffy off. 

“Do you like being controlled?” The question sounded far more like a command.

Ye-s...no. No. Y...n..no. Luffy rose an eyebrow at Law’s thoughts, Law blushed furiously, turning away. “I doubt it would be that miserable.” 

“I don’t know why you bother trying to play it all cool still when I can read your thoughts. Every last one.” Luffy walked his fingers across Law’s chest with the last three words, losing interest in the stressful conversation. Law’s nipples were way more entertaining. 

Law was panting, one eye closed, the other barely staying open as Luffy crawled on top of him rubbing their hips together, circling his fingers just above both nipples. This had been something HE wanted to do, now that Luffy’s were more sensitive. Clearly Luffy took it as a competition. He swallowed a moan as Luffy ripped his pants off, always moving impossibly fast, no concern for taking proper care of clothes. 

“Now be a good little alpha.” Luffy was smug as he said it, taking in Law’s arousal, he just wanted to copy what Law said all the time to be funny. “And open up for me.” He said breathily, coating his hand in his own slick, it was the only lubricant he had on short notice. 

“You’re not?!” Law was startled, but unsure whether he wanted to stop it. Luffy roughly poked his index finger into the alpha.

Impish grin plastered on his face all attention on Law; eyes squeezed shut, entire body red, bottom lip sucked in and bit hard. “It’s only one finger you baby.” He teased. After licking his free hand he stroked Law painfully slow, reveling in showing the stupid alpha what he had been doing to Luffy. He pulled his index finger out, replacing it with both his middle and index. 

Law’s moans were low and labored. He was having an internal dilemma, scared of this new territory, yet oddly interested. He felt so much more vulnerable, Luffy was just copying things Law had been doing to the omega. 

“Now, I’m not you so we’re actually going to have fun.” Luffy said, quickly pulling out his fingers, rubbing slick onto his cock and shoved himself in. Law made a sound between a gasp and a yelp, it was a good start. He waited, letting Law get used to him, listening to the alphas thoughts, feeling smug. 

“G-ah” feels so good, so good. Law couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d never even had thoughts about being fucked until now. Being full of Luffy was the best and worst thing he’d ever felt simultaneously. Physically it was fantastic, mentally it was a nightmare. 

We’re an alpha and you’re letting this happen? The alpha half wasn’t happy, the whole thing felt humiliating. 

It’s what Luffy-ya wants. I’m happy if he’s happy. It’s hard to feel humiliated knowing how strong he is. Did his pregnancy already make you forget? 

I’m going to show you who is actually in charge, Luffy’s omega half thought over every other thing in Law’s head. 

Luffy’s scent had Law’s vision blur and his stomach full of butterflies. He felt like he could cum now yet his omega hadn’t even started moving. 

“Ok, you’re ready.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement of fact. Luffy started slowly pushing himself in and out of Law, he pressed their bodies as close as he could get them, breathing in the new scents being released. He let the pleasure of his actions consume his mind. 

The speed he fucked Law was like a volume dial; the faster he went, the louder Law got. “You’re. So. Cute. Torao.” He said through pants—breath hitching every other word. 

Law was too embarrassed to look at Luffy, drool was pooling at the corner of his mouth, but he was too lost in the moment to even care. He wasn’t supposed to be the cute one? He wasn’t cute. No one called him cute. People feared him, were creeped out by him even, but cute? Not the typical reaction. Before he decided whether or not he would complain about being called cute Luffy kissed him forcefully. Wildly different from the gentle kisses Law liked to give. He wanted to cum, but the omega wasn’t letting him. 

“Together.” Luffy whispered into Law’s ear after breaking the kiss. “We gotta do it together.” He laughed under his breath, running the tip of his nose along Law’s ear. He pulled back to get one last look at the most vulnerable he’d even seen the alpha. 

After that he fucked Law as fast as he could, it was so much easier than with his hand and he had full control of the pace. Law wasn’t even trying to change the speed, he was just bracing himself for the erratic thrusting entirely unpredictable to him. When they both came, Luffy pulled out as soon as he finished, grabbing a shirt to wipe the two of them off. 

“Well that’s fun.” Luffy said flopping down on the bed next to Law who was lost in his thoughts. “You overthink everything. It felt good, you liked it, no one got hurt, what’s the problem?”

Law knew what he felt was hypocritical, this was exactly what Luffy had felt about how the alpha had treated him that first time. If Luffy was changing his whole life the least Law can do is change too. They didn’t have to be controlled by social norms. Luffy was right, why did it matter? 

The newfound realization had Law laying in awe, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn’t have to fill a role, they could do whatever they wanted. His whole life he had been preparing to be the perfect alpha, but now that he had bonded he had nobody to impress. Luffy loved him regardless, that was a comfort in itself. 

All you stupid overly dominate losers should get over yourselves, the omega half was talking to everyone, including Luffy. Anyone who says it doesn’t feel nice to get pampered or special attention is lying to themselves for no reason. We can’t hide anything, we all know we all like it. Instead of being idiots we should just figure out the best way to fuck now that we’ve experienced it both ways. 

I’m not lying to myself. I prefer being on top. Law’s alpha half was trying to brush off the fact that it did feel pretty good. 

You’re the worst offender! You’re ALWAYS telling yourself stupid stuff. You got way dumb the past decade and a half we’ve been apart. What happened to “Oh, I don’t want to be a stereotypical alpha, I would respect my omega. We would be equals.” You get separated from me for two seconds and you already sound like an asshole. Honestly alpha, I expected better from you. 

Let me make something clear to you and Luffy mostly. The only reason I submit to you, alpha, is because it’s fun for me. I like your weird perfectionist version of sex, I think it’s a good time. I’m not being controlled by anyone. 

And don’t act like you hate it Luffy. You love getting taken care of, you just feel guilty. I’m tired of all of us acting like we don’t know these things just because we’re uncomfortable with accepting our feelings. You’re all such idiots. 

YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS, because I’m not going to play stupid dumbass with you three. 

Law you hate having to be in control all the time, but don’t trust anyone else to do things as well as you do them. You’re too scared to ask for help or comfort or anything. You think Luffy is sad because he’s emotionally stunted? Look in a mirror. 

Luffy you deserve nice things, you don’t have to take on all of the worlds problems. You’re only bored all the time because you’re scared you’re not doing enough to help people. Enjoy feeling loved, yeah you have to give up a lot of control and yeah it takes a lot of trust but we’re all here for each other. It feels nice, so it’s hypocritical of you to ask why Law and alpha are denying themselves stuff they like when you are too. Relax, you’ll have plenty to do later. 

Alpha you need to stop over-compensating for lost time. I know the most about the babies, I know how to take care of them too. I only listen to you, because I think you’re right, not because I have to. You’re letting it get to your head, but if you get too dominant I’m going to remind you why you like me. 

Luffy and I are not going to be pushed around, we’re happy you take such good care of us, but everyone is scared here. If we talk about our fears we can overcome them together. We can see everything about each other, we should already know it’s safe to rely on each other. So all of you stop this stupid behavior, no one believes the acts you’re putting on. 

Law uncomfortably shifted having more than just himself to call out his bullshit was convenient and embarrassing. The only person who judged him was himself, no one else cared. 

You still push me around, Luffy thought bitterly to his omega half. 

Oh cry me a river, are your lungs pushing you around when you breathe? Is your heart pushing you around when it beats? I’m just you and your needs. If I’m pushing you around then you’re pushing yourself around, I’m what you already want. 

Sleepy. Luffy and his omega half thought in unison giving up on whatever it was they were arguing about. 

He had gotten used to the pillow Law liked to shove between his legs. It sort of was more comfortable this way, even if he was pretty sure it was super unnecessary. His omega reminded him to accept the physical affection as Law covered him up. 

“How much longer am I going to be so tired?” Luffy yawned out, snuggling into his alpha. 

“In a month you should feel much better.” Law said, stroking the omega’s stomach. 

Luffy sighed, he guessed he could wait a month more. Not like he had a choice. 

Weeks passed, and leaving the Monkey Kingdom was uneventful, no one he would want to say bye to was even there. It sort of hurt. He knew it shouldn’t, but it did. He kept his face cheery for Law’s crew, but his insides ached with a sense of abandonment and loneliness. 

They’d never been all that affectionate, none of them, but he had hoped they’d at least see him off. He wasn’t even sure when he’d see them next or if he would ever see them again. His brothers saw him differently now, it couldn’t be undone. He knew they loved him in their own way, but still he felt hollow. 

He was going to be in another country where he didn’t know anyone and he was going to be stuck there for a while. How was he not supposed to feel bad. They were always good about wishing him luck when he’d go off to war, now suddenly him leaving didn’t matter to them. 

Law was his mate and that was great n all, but this place was no longer his home. He no longer fought for them. They no longer had a use for him. 

Pfft, it’s way better if they don’t have a use for you. Now you’re way more free. You don’t have to listen to the stupid old man or the annoying brothers again. Luffy agreed with his omega half, he would make new friends and fill in the gaps... 

Finally alone in the bathroom he bit his lip unsure if he wanted to cry or not. He gave everything to that stupid kingdom and then they threw him away. With his home no longer in sight everything he had already been aware of became more real. 

He hugged himself, feeling cold. They never saw him as someone with many negative emotions. Every time he cried in the past they beat it out of him. The only emotions that were okay to show were anger and joy. It wasn’t enough. 

He learned to play everything off as a joke so no one would be made uncomfortable by the things he wished he could talk about. Now he had people to talk to, but he just wanted to be alone. 

He knew Law was looking for him, but he had gotten real good at masking his presence. It wasn’t like him to avoid people, but it would be overwhelming to cry in the arms of someone who actually cares about him right now. 

He spent his life searching for a family, never having a real one at home. People didn’t get why he did a lot of stuff, but if he was being honest he got attached to people easily and wanted to protect them in ways he never was. 

Now he has his very own family? It’s what he always wanted? Wasn’t it?

Law appeared in the bathroom, “There you are.” He had been worried. Luffy’s emotions actually hurt when Law tried to understand them. 

“You could’ve knocked first.” Luffy mumbled without looking at his mate. 

“Didn’t want you bottling things up, it’s what I would do too. You’d do the same as me.” 

Luffy shoved his fists at his eyes to wipe them before they started leaking. “I don’t know what they’re making me feel like, but it’s not human.” His stomach went sour as he said the words out loud. 

There was a long pause, using it to get closer, “I love you.” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy from behind, pressing his nose to the clean hair. “I can’t fix what’s happened, but I can be here for you.” It made more sense now, why Luffy went so far for people Law would consider strangers. Luffy wanted family. 

“They are my family.” Luffy said with a shrug. “I’d do it all again.” His face was determined, but the sadness lingered. 

Law couldn’t help but feel bitter about said family. Where were these people every time Luffy got hurt? It just felt one sided, like they were all taking advantage of him. 

“It’s not like that.” Luffy growled in a way that made all other thoughts in Law’s head vanish. He nodded blankly.

“You just don’t get that I don’t do things for a reward. I don’t care about that. They can’t be ‘using me’ if I was going to do it anyway. I don’t need anything in return, I like fighting. I’m good at it. I like my friends too and just because they aren’t doting on me every second doesn’t mean we aren’t family.” He was staring Law down, an air of authority surrounded him.

“You’re right. Was feeling a bit jealous and thought something selfish.” An alpha had never engaged in a stare down with Law, usually because they were intimidated. Law spent the years building a specific dangerous and unfriendly public image. This was the first person to properly challenge him. It was exciting?

“I don’t care if I’m not an alpha, I’m still me.” Luffy leaned in towards Law. “I always win.” He could tell Law’s heart was racing, so he eased up and rubbed their noses together. 

If he didn’t already know Luffy could read his thoughts, he would have tried to argue with it. It was an argument that would never end. “Hm ... well, that’s unfortunate, because I know where a whole bunch of meat is, but I’d only tell you where it was if you admitted you just lost to me.” He looked at his nails feigning boredom. 

Luffy shook him. “Where!!!?” He ran out of the bathroom. It definitely had to be in the kitchen. It was the only logical place and Law was a logical kind of guy. He could really go for some food right now ...

The kitchen was empty, disappointing. Luffy pouted to himself, having really worked up an appetite for meat. He tried to think of where else food would be put, dining hall? It was a strange time for food to be served. 

Law caught Luffy mid-run assumably heading to the cafeteria. “You’re not going to find it on the ship.”

Luffy debated on running off and looking outside of the ship, he rocked from foot to foot looking between Law and the top-hatch until he remembered this ship was underwater. “hehhh?” He grabbed onto Law’s shirt, pulling him down to a more comfortable eye level.

He wasn’t even planning on it, but Law’s shocked face looked cute, so he couldn’t help kissing him. Pulling away, slightly breathless, “You wouldn’t deny the babies food, would you?” He had to hand it to his omega half, when they worked together winning arguments was way easier. 

Law had small eyes, at least compared to Luffy, but they were pretty wide right now. He let go of the alpha, smirking. He let his hands roam down Law’s chest until they were back where they belonged. It was fun getting weird reactions out of the taller man. 

“N...no.” Law finally got out, still somewhat dazed. Luffy was too fucking attractive. “I-uh we’re almost to our...uh-your new home?”

Luffy clapped his hands together once, “Can’t you room us there or whatever?” He made the best begging face he knew how, he was hungry and wasn’t holding metaphorical punches.

“No, you’re going to have to wait like everyone else.” Law couldn’t even look Luffy in the face, he’d start thinking about doing something stupid like that. The smaller man just shrugged, and walked off. Luffy was never boring.


	5. Whose Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Luffy and Law had decided to walk up to the castle. Luffy wanted to explore and his omega half convinced Law that walking was good for pregnancies or something. Luffy wasn’t really paying attention, because there was so much cool stuff to see. 

Law found he had to hold himself back from leaving his hands on Luffy constantly. The omega made it so difficult though when he refused to wear a shirt. Why was he so toned ... barely showing—If he didn’t already know what to look for, he wouldn’t have noticed. It was a lot to look at.

“You can look but you can’t touch huh?” Luffy said teasingly, punching the doctor in the arm. He laughed at how much it startled the alpha. 

Law debated on pulling Luffy back to him by the belt loop of his shorts, but they were both distracted by ... that voice. 

“Shouldn’t omegas be in dresses when pregnant?” The towering blonde asked humorously. And to be honest, Luffy wasn’t feeling it today. He didn’t even think about his actions before doing them. 

He threw a punch at the man, square in the jaw. He was about to throw another when Law roomed him away like some kind of killjoy. Barely even scratched him, yet. He clenched his jaw, tightening the fingers in his fists. He wasn’t finished with that guy. “What the fuck, Law?” Luffy yelled angrily at the alpha behind him. 

He needed to fight something. DO something. Anything. He twisted his hands together in frustration. Trying not to break anything nearby. “THAT GUY FUCKING DESERVES IT.” 

Law was clearly doing everything he could to keep his voice down, Luffy could hear how mad he was. Law could feel how little the omega gave a shit about it though. 

It wasn’t even that dresses were bad, who gives a fuck about that. It’s just oh suddenly I’m an omega time to pretend to be an entirely different person. Dresses aren’t even comfortable and there’s too much fabric, how do you kick effectively ...? The whole thing sounded bullshit. 

He turned around, glaring at his mate, feeling bile rise. He wasn’t going to puke. It wasn’t going to happen. He refused to let it happen. He clenched his toes around his sandals several times to channel his need for physical violence. 

“Luffy. Doflamingo is a very important man. We. Do. Not. Hit. Him.” His alpha tried commanding the omega, but it didn’t work. It never did anymore. He had no idea if it worked when Luffy did it, as he wasn’t exactly the type to command anyone of anything, at least in this way. He just said what was going to happen and did it whether anyone wanted to or not. 

“I’m going to kick his ass!” He yelled, focusing on tensing and relaxing his muscles. It wasn’t just this guy. It was everything. He hated how everyone treated him now that ... He drug his fingers through his hair roughly trying to calm himself with pain, he knew he probably shouldn’t be harming himself with his own haki, but if he couldn’t hurt anything else he was at a loss for what to do. 

If he had problems he beat them up. That simple. No one wanted it to be that simple in this nation though. At least in his nation he could kill his problems. He remembered how this nation didn’t even have a real army, not like his. Here they focused on mostly medical stuff, which was important, sure, but he clearly didn’t belong here. This wasn’t his home. His head started to hurt, it calmed him somewhat. 

As soon as Law recognized what Luffy was doing he was batting away the omega’s hands from his head. 

Luffy smacked Law’s away as he tried, but then changed his mind pulling Law’s hands back. “I’m horny, we need to fuck.” 

Law’s mouth dropped slightly, “Luffy? I thought you were angry? hungry?” 

“Uhg, you smell so good too.” Luffy didn’t really care where they were because it was basically empty. He started taking his pants off, looking up to see Law red in the face. “And you look so attractive when your face does that.” Luffy bit his bottom lip in longing. 

He pressed himself against Law. He wanted them on the floor, it’d be so much easier that way. Law understood and reluctantly laid down. Luffy went to work on getting Law’s pants off, and harshly tugged the alpha’s boxers mostly off. 

Law groaned, it felt good. It was inappropriate, this was no time or place to be having sex, but he couldn’t stop himself. Especially not when Luffy took him inside his mouth, something he had never done before. He gasped at how sudden it was.

Luffy hummed, placated by what he was doing; Law made strange sounds. Obviously the alpha was really enjoying himself, but Luffy would rather Law inside of a different part of him so he lifted his head off the man’s member and lowered himself onto the now hard cock. 

He moaned loudly, not really caring if anyone heard. They were a bonded couple, so it doesn’t matter. 

Yeah, we’re a bonded couple, but that doesn’t give us a free pass to fuck wherever you want to. 

Yeah it does. Luffy picked his pace up and Law’s thoughts went blank, they were both only feeling what was happening. Ever since Luffy got pregnant he had been nonstop horny. Well. Ever since he’d been with Law he’d been nonstop horny. 

He rubbed his face into Law’s neck, taking in the scent. His lost track of his thoughts until he was cumming, loudly gasping. Sex sure did feel good. He never really understood it much before, but now that he did he wanted to do it. A lot. 

He collapsed on top of Law, who had also finished. Luffy liked the feeling of being filled with his alpha’s cum. It was a warm reminder of their bond. “Don’t pull out yet, you feel too good.” Luffy wasn’t asking, he was telling Law. 

As he tried composing himself, he found he was absentmindedly rocking back and forth on his alpha again. Law wasn’t stopping him so he went faster. Yeah he had just cum, but he was sooo needy. 

“Luffy wait.” Law tried stopping the omega, but he was right. It felt too good to stop. He knew he couldn’t be doing this all the time, but there was no way he could ever say no. 

Instead of waiting Luffy hurried up, desperate to climax again. It had felt so good. “Please.” He begging Law to let them finish again.

Law nodded, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Luffy was going to be so much trouble. His sexual appetite was as big as his regular one. 

Luffy ignored Law’s complaining until he finished again. He laid himself back down on the alpha, moaning as Law pulled out before Luffy could ask him not to again. It always felt so weird and unfinished. Like there was an orgasm he was waiting for and still hadn’t gotten. He was still horny, but knew Law wanted to get back to cleaning up Luffy’s outburst. 

“I know you want more, but I don’t know what to tell you. I need to get back to everyone.” Using a room, Law replaced the cum on their bodies with air, which Luffy wasn’t too happy about. 

Law watched as the omega pouted putting his shorts back on. His nipples looked swollen, now was around the time colostrum leakage started, if it happened at all. What was he going to do if—

“Don’t care.” Luffy was shrugging at the alpha’s worry. “If anyone tries anything I’ll kick their ass and I’ll win.” 

The alpha sighed in frustration, “You can’t fight away all of your problems.” and like that they were both in Law’s. “You’re going to wear proper clothes.” 

“Oh what, YOU want me in a dress too? This is what I’m wearing if yo—“ Law’s stupid room changed his clothes, which left him no choice. He took off the clothes looking for his own. 

“Luffy! Stop, just do this one thing for me, please.” 

A knock at the door disturbed them both. “Who is it?” Law and Luffy asked in unison. 

“You know who it is.” The voice gave Luffy the creeps. 

He’s an elected official here, we’re in the process of reforming our political infrastructure. 

Oookay. Whatever that means. 

“What do you want?” Law didn’t want to deal with Doflamingo yet. 

“Brought some clothes for your omega, didn’t look like the poor thing had any.” The faux concern almost made Luffy punch through the door at the man, but Law gave him The Look so he decided otherwise. 

“He has clothes in here. Thank you for your consideration and we’re terribly sorry about what’s happened.” Law was trying to sound professional, but Luffy’s rage even made him angry. 

“WELL I’M NOT SORRY!!! AND I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID CLOTHES!!!” Luffy yelled, it was all that held him back from fighting. 

Luffy! No! 

“Law, you know who will be here. If they see you’ve broken traditions, what would they think?” Doflamingo asked in an offhand way. 

Luffy stared blankly at Law not understanding what was happening. 

“Alright bring them in.” Law said it through gritted teeth, if Luffy said no after an explanation, fine. 

Doflamingo got the door open and wheeled in a cart full of bags, presumably containing dresses. 

“We’ll look through these right away, see you later.” Law used a room to get the man out, and close the door. He had been clasping his hand across Luffy’s protesting mouth, until Luffy bit him. “Ack, don’t bite.”

“What’s going on.” His voice was intimidatingly demanding, even Law flinched. 

“The saints are going to be here tonight. They ... like things done a certain way.” Law was trying to word things as carefully as he could. “Here, if you absolutely do not want to wear any of these I would never make you, but you can’t go with me to dinner.” He held up his hand as Luffy opened his mouth. “I’d still make sure you got whatever you wanted to eat up here of course. It would be easy to say you’re not feeling well, they would believe it.” 

Luffy rolled his eyes. “What happens if I go in normal clothes.” 

“Well they could declare war on us.” 

“Over something stupid like this?” Luffy slammed his fists into his legs, he was furious again.

Law took a deep breath in, “Do you even think you can control your anger anyway? Maybe you should just stay up here.” He wasn’t speaking angrily, or judgmentally—only with sobering realization. 

Luffy glared at the ground, even though he didn’t know the answer to that question. “dunno...” he mumbled. 

“I know you don’t want to be treated the way they’re all going to treat you. I don’t want the stress of it to upset you. The decision is up to you. If things get too heated I’ll just use a room to send you back up here before you can do anything—if you wanted to go.” 

“Why do I have to wear that.” He jerked his head towards the cart full of bags. 

“It’s an old religious rule that got carried over into political tradition.” Law watched Luffy’s eyes glaze over in boredom at the explanation. “Basically dresses mean omegas wearing them don’t have to do menial labor or fight, it shows they’re taken care of, stuff like that.” 

“Don’t have to fight, or are incapable of fighting?” Luffy said offhandedly, not looking Law in the face. 

“Yeah ... So what’s your decision?” 

Luffy’s face scrunched up in contemplation. “Why can’t I go dressed normal again?” 

“Because these people are insane.” Law’s voice was flat.

“I’ll do it ... BUT ONLY BECAUSE I’M BORED.” Luffy shuffled through the bags and then looked at Law for help. 

Law’s lips slanted in thought as he grabbed the bags to look through them. 

“I hate this.” Luffy said under his breath, glaring anywhere he could look. 

“Remember, you don’t have to go.”

“Yeah, but it’s not fair to me at all.” He was trying to control his emotions, but it was really difficult when everything was working against him. Even his omega half agreed it was bullshit and this was allegedly omega stuff.

Pfft, that’s not omega stuff. How is an omega supposed to defend themselves if something happens? No, that’s made up lies.

“I know it isn’t fair to you.” 

Luffy threw himself on the bed. “Never mind, I’m not doing it. Everyone is going to treat me bad. Everyone here is already treating me bad. I’m not going to keep my mouth shut and I’ll probably beat up those saints if they say anything I don’t like.” He couldn’t stop himself from wishing Law would just cancel it all. He understood how countries worked though, sort of, and knew his alpha had no real control over it. 

“I’m sorry you’re being put in this position, I know you deserve better. I just need to ... let the dust fall, before I try my hand at political reform again. The last time I tried your grandfather threatened to go to war with me.” 

“What were you trying to do?”

“Make it illegal for countries to have child soldiers.” 

Luffy laughed bitterly, “Yeah, that’ll do it.” He shifted on the bed to look back at Law. “I don’t want to be alone, but I don’t want to be humiliated in front of these assholes.” 

“It’s a difficult decision.” Law laid down on the bed next to Luffy, putting his arm around the omega, cuddling. 

“Just pick one for me, I don’t care. I don’t even care about dresses, I just hate these people. The clothes aren’t what bothers me as much.”

Law frowned, using a room to unzip all the bags, taking note of what was there, grabbing the most plain one and switched Luffy’s current clothes out with it.

Luffy’s face was dangerous, jaw clenched, normally large eyes in slits. He said nothing. “Is that it?” 

Law knew whatever the real answer was, he had to say yes. 

The dining area was conveniently large, allowing Luffy enough solitude to eat and not pay attention to anyone else. He was glad his reputation stopped anyone from saying anything directly to him. They all knew he wouldn’t hesitate. 

Law talked a whole lot when he was being professional. All they were discussing was politics, but the boring kind like taxes. If there wasn't any food he could probably sleep ... or maybe sleep here and eat the same time. Law turned to shake his head at that thought. 

But I’m tired. 

Just a little longer, everyone is almost done. 

You said that hours ago. 

Since when are you one to keep track of time. 

A ringing on a wine glass pulled them both from their conversation. “I’d just like to propose a toast to the new couple and their soon to be children.” It was Doflamingo, saying stuff he didn’t mean that didn’t matter so Luffy zoned out, until Law was glaring at him to stand up, which he reluctantly did, he tried not to glare, but it was so difficult. 

“Thank you for that. We’re happy to be home.” Law was saying stuff he didn’t mean now. Uhg, that’s all politics is. Speak for yourself Law, I hate it here.

Just smile and nod, then sit down. 

“I still can’t believe it’s true that the Monkey boy is your static pair.” Laughter from the table. Luffy’s jaw clenched bracing himself. “It must be quite the change trading out combat clothes for dresses.” Laughter again. His eyes hardened looking away so no one would see the pent up rage. “Garp sure has a wicked sense of humor.” 

Another started talking. “I’m surprised all that fighting hasn’t made you infertile. You’ve got a strong omega here, Law.” Luffy chewed on his tongue trying to prevent himself from lashing out. 

“At least he has the frame of an omega. Wouldn’t it be terrible if he looked like his brothers?” More table laughter. “We should have known you were an omega based on your size alone. You always were the shortest ‘alpha’” the guy used finger quotes for the last word. “Now we know why.” Laughter. 

“I for one,” Doflamingo was speaking, Luffy did everything he could to keep a neutral face like Law wanted. If only he could dr—

NO!!!! 

Yeah I know, Luffy assured his omega half he wouldn’t do anything like that.

“Am just so glad we were able to save this poor little omega from The Monkey Kingdom. Don’t you all think it’s wrong of Garp to force omegas into his military, making them think they’re alphas?” He turned to Law, a fake concerned look. “I imagine it’s difficult teaching an omega his place,” He looked Luffy in the eye, there was a glimmer of sadistic joy. “after he was living like an alpha for so long he must have picked up so many bad habits.” He was now staring directly at Luffy, “I hope we can all help you with this transition.” Clapping. 

Easy, Luffy could hear Law thinking loudly and yeah Luffy knew, but it’d be so fast ... a flick of his wrist and the bird guy could be on his ass. 

“Thank you all for your kind words of support.” Law said.

“I think we should invade to stop Garp from doing this. It’s a human rights violation, we are well within reason to do so. He’s artificially bulking his numbers. He needs to be stopped.” Law used a room to move Luffy back to their own, before he could do what he wanted to do to everyone there. 

He ripped the fabric on his body off in shreds. He was furious, he knew he couldn’t start shit for Law, but they were talking about going to war with his nation. Talking down to him. No one here would ever respect him like people had back home. Naked, he sat on the bed miserable, aggressively wiping at his eyes. 

He wanted to escape, but the babies ... He threw his head against a pillow, yelling into it. The scent calmed him down, it was still such a strange thing to get used to, being so sensitive just to how Law smelled. He hated feeling vulnerable and this felt like a reminder of that, but also it was so nice. 

Law took three more hours to come up. 

Luffy had spent the entire time face in pillow, feeling hollow. He had never wanted to die before, but there was a sense of longing for it right now. He wasn’t going to do anything, not when he had kids, still it persisted. 

“I’m so sorry.” Law said. Luffy didn’t even want to look up. 

“Gonna’ teach me my place, huh?” The venom in his voice wasn’t hidden even when muffled by the pillow. He grit his teeth. “I could kill all of you right now, you know? All of you. Pregnant or not.” 

“Hey, hey. You don’t need to assert dominance with me. I know you could.” Law sat down next to the omega. 

“If they attempt to invade my home I’m killing them.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a fact. 

“I told them I would speak to Garp about it first. That seemed to calm them down. That’s why it took me so long. I’m sorry you couldn’t eat more, but we both know what you were about to do.” Law ran the back of his hand softly against Luffy’s cheek. 

“They think they can change who I am.”

“We both know they can’t. You can relax, I like who you are. They’ll have to get through me first and I’m not weak either. I just would rather avoid unnecessary conflict where I can. The less pain and suffering we cause, the better.”

“Sometimes you can’t avoid it.” Fire was in his eyes. “Doflamingo needs to die.” 

Law wanted to argue, but Luffy wasn’t wrong. The guy had been pulling strings trying to start things between other countries for years. It made him good money, given he sold military weapons. 

“He wants to hurt me and the babies. I’ll kill him now.” Luffy moved to get up, decided in his actions. 

Law grabbed the omega into a hug. “Please don’t. I know you can do everything by yourself right now, but let me show you that you can trust me. Can you give me that? Just a little time? If you kill him out in the open right now civilian lives would be in danger. You don’t want that.” 

His lips were a thin line, unhappy. He allowed Law to pull him into a hug, not ready for his face to be pressed into the alpha’s neck. His eyes rolled back in his head, it hit him hard. 

“Let me give you a bath. To be nice. Not because you need my help. I owe you for tonight. You did a lot. I’m grateful to you.”

Luffy’s mind was fuzzy, a bath did sound nice. “mhm” He mumbled before pressing his nose back into Law’s neck. Not even meat smelled this good.

He poked his tongue out unsure if this was what he wanted to do, until he tasted the neck. He moaned into it. He wanted to stay angry, but this was much better. Why was he upset?

Law dulled the scent, Luffy was clearly losing control. The omega was panting, hot breaths against the alpha. “Sorry, I forgot how sensitive you are to that.” Luffy answered with another moan, which Law took as consent to the bath. 

His whole body was a light shade of pink, they’d need to be quick, too long in warm water wasn’t good for the omega. He rubbed his hands into Luffy’s hair rinsing out the soap. He was half asleep, Law’s hands were almost entirely supporting his head. 

“There.” Two towels floated over as he pulled the plug of the tub. 

“Isn’t today your birthday?” Luffy asked, eyes wide and unsure. 

“You remembered that?” Law covered the omega in a towel, rubbing his hair dry with another. 

“Yeah, why hasn’t anyone said anything?” They were in the bed, naked, neither was feeling much like putting clothes on. 

“I don’t like acknowledging it.” I know it’s childish, but I didn’t want to remember I was getting older and still had no mate or kids. Every year I’d get depressed over it and avoid everyone, because I felt like I’d always be alone. 

“Well you have me now.” Luffy tried wiggling around to comfort Law, but he wasn’t being let. “What did you always wanna’ do on your birthday with your mate.” The last word said in a teasing song. 

“I could show you.” It came out as a growl, though he wasn’t trying to sound that desperate. His alpha was begging to take control. 

“Alright ... Since it’s your birthday I’ll let y—“ Law cut him off with a kiss, it wouldn’t have even taken that much to shut him up. He wanted this, it was more exciting when a say in the matter was also given to him—not just their stupid bodies deciding their entire lives. 

Law carefully laid the omega on his back, kissing down to his stomach where he lingered. It wouldn’t be a day reminding him of a clock running out of time, but rather one measuring time. “I wonder how many time I can make you cum before you beg me to fuck you.” 

Law’s canine tooth was very noticeable, it made him look more primal? Wild? Attractive. “Wait? What? It’s you-your birthday. N-not mine!” It didn’t feel right getting all the pleasure when it wasn’t even his birthday. 

“Oh, you think you’d be getting all of the pleasure?” Law’s smile had an edge to it, a warning maybe? 

“W-well yeah? Isn’t cumming the entire point of sex? Where’s the fun in not getting to yourself?” It didn’t make much sense to Luffy. 

“Here’s what I want for my birthday.” Law lightly grabbed Luffy’s chin squeezing the omegas slightly damp lips together as he spoke. “I want you to play a game with me. I will do whatever I want and you will see how long you can last without asking for my cock.”

Luffy was quiet, staring intently at his alpha. “I—“

“Do you think you can do that for me?” He asked it in a patronizing way, squeezing the omega’s lips together, preventing him from answering. 

Luffy nodded, saying nothing. He hadn’t been this strangely excited before; not even at the start of the greatest fights he ever had. 

Law poked his thumb into the omega’s mouth, pulling his lips apart, further than the would naturally go. He wanted to make him drool, he had fantasized about doing this before, but never had, afraid Luffy would think it too weird. 

“L-ww?” He couldn’t understand what was sexual about putting fingers in someone’s mouth. What was pleasurable about that? 

Law ran his index finger along Luffy’s tongue, enjoying the surprised look and muffled gasp the act elicited. “Did you like that?” He didn’t stop to allow an answer. 

Luffy hadn’t been treated this way by anyone else. Normally he wouldn’t allow it, but Law knew all these weird things to do, it was like a game. Only his mouth was being touched yet he was already hard. 

“You didn’t know your tongue could make you feel this way, huh?” Law still didn’t want an answer, he just wanted to tease his omega. He continued with his ministrations, Luffy only moaned while looking started and confused; so cute, so much he had learned and wanted to share with another. Law pinched the tip of Luffy’s tongue, pulling it out. 

“Hhh-ehh??” There weren’t many sounds he could make while Law was doing this. 

Law pulled Luffy’s tongue out several inches past where it should have stopped and pressed his own tongue into the soft muscle. They both made pleased sounds, Luffy’s red face only served to stoke his hunger. 

“Hey.” Voice was soft, yet commanding. He let go of his omega’s tongue, which made a nice snapping sound as it returned to the mouth. 

Luffy stared into Law’s eyes. 

“Will you hold your legs apart for me?” He feigned sweetness as Luffy slowly understood what was asked and complied. 

The omega hooked his fingers in the crook of his legs, behind his knees, pulling them up. The vulnerability made him feel strange. Normally when they had sex he wasn’t offering himself up like this. 

Law shoved two of his fingers back into Luffy’s mouth pulling them in and out, when he was satisfied he took them completely out and ran circles around the omega’s entrance. 

Luffy shivered, the fingers were cold, invasive. They would poke in slightly, but never all the way. Was this part of the game the alpha said he wanted to play. He wasn’t going to lose a game. He clenched his teeth together, preventing himself from making sounds. 

“Oh, can’t have that? Can I?” Law roughly shoved both slicked fingers in, earning a cute yelp. Didn’t matter how many times his omega was penetrated, thus far he reacted similarly for all of them.

“You don’t play fair.” Luffy’s eyes were closed, a thin layer of sweat coated his body. Law’s game sounded easier than it was turning out to be. All he wanted was to be filled with his alpha, he kept his mouth closed, annoyed by the sense of superiority in the guy’s too-cheerful expression. 

Law alternated between thrusting his fingers fast and slowly into his omega, trying to figure out which pace frustrated Luffy the most, settling on the slowest he could manage. 

“Law...” Luffy groaned out. 

Law’s brow quirked up, “Give up already?” 

“Never.”


	6. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“No, this is fucking bullshit and you all know it. Luffy serves this country his entire life and then you ship him the fuck off because you’re afraid to start shit with Doflamingo? Is what’s happening in Wano that scary to you that you’re going to sell out my brother?” Ace was yelling at his grandfather. He hadn’t so much as heard from his brother for months and no one was telling him anything. Yet they were expecting him to believe his brother was being treated alright? By a virtual stranger? In a country that had wanted Luffy’s blood since Dragon rebelled. 

“They’re a static pair, boy. It was always going to end up this way.” Garp was pinning Ace down with his eyes, “You want to go against nature?” Garp laughed, in an obnoxiously loud way forcing Ace to grit his teeth.

“Oh, right, because you weren’t already doing that when it served you.” Ace balled up his fists, “I’m challenging you for the throne, you’re not fit.”

“You’re not going to trick me into aiding you on your suicidal fantasies, Ace.” With that Garp turned to leave the room. 

Ace hesitated before grabbing his Grandfather’s shoulder, earning a fist to the side of his head, he opened his eyes, not recalling when he had closed them, but no one was around. 

He screamed, furious at how everything was being governed. “THIS WONT STOP HIM YOU STUPID OLD FUCK.” Ace was resolved, he would go to Newgate and destroy everything if it meant freeing Luffy. 

Meanwhile in Dressrosa ...

Luffy was silent for a while, “I think I’m broken from all the fighting. It was all I had and now you’ve taken it from me.” 

Law sat in silence for too long, not really knowing what to say. He was a doctor of bodies, not really of minds. “Do you not enjoy our time together?” His face fell, knowing it would never really compensate for what Luffy thought freedom was. 

“You won’t let me go even after I give birth. I’ll be forced to stay with you. There will always be some reason I can’t live my life.” Luffy’s voice broke several times while trying to talk. 

Either we’re Garp’s dog or your prize, the omega half said, partially in agreement. 

Days had passed since they first got to Dressrosa and it was evident they would never be accepted here without fundamentally changing the country, which Law forbade. 

You’re too slow with change, Law. You let everyone walk all over you, because you’re terrified you’ll lose something more than you already have. Luffy may have forgotten, because only your alpha was willing to talk about it, but I never forgot your childhood. 

“Wait? What happened in your childhood? You never tell me anything about yourself. How can I not feel hollow?” Luffy looked up at Law, whose face was still turned, it didn’t look like they’d get anywhere with this conversation. 

You’re not the only one suffering here you know, Law! I know what Doflamingo is up to and your inability to act will get us all killed. If you stay incapable I will be the one to make the first move. It wasn’t a threat from the omega, it was a statement of fact. 

Look just let us talk to them, your pregnancy hormones have you paranoid. The alpha half said, earning a punch square in the jaw, knocking him directly off the bed. 

“OH, We’re going to go there, huh? You’re going to deny political discontent and malicious steps taken towards me and the babies, because you think my being pregnant discounts everything valid I’ve already said?” Luffy and the omega half had taken turns speaking through gritted teeth, they were finally starting to see eye to eye. 

Law held his jaw, without making a move to get up from the floor. Luffy didn’t know how to hold punches back. This was meant to hurt. 

“I’M NOT IGNORANT ABOUT POLITICS AND GOVERNMENTS THAT AREN’T STABLE YOU KNOW.” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling, it was just so upsetting Law was disrespecting him now too. It’s like as soon as he’s back in his stupid country all concern for actually being decent went out the window. 

You can’t treat us like this. If you won’t do anything we will. The omega half spat at Law who was still on the floor holding his jaw. The sight honestly just filled Luffy with more rage. YOU AREN’T THE ONLY ONE CAGED LIKE A BIRD BY YOUR OWN COUNTRY. 

They were both right, Law knew they were right, he just didn’t know what to do about it. Everyone always looked to him for the answers, but Doflamingo wanted more power, he wouldn’t keep sitting back like this in a country that no longer wanted a monarchy. 

“Just a few days ago we were happy, what changed?” Law knew he was changing the subject, but he couldn’t let go of the idea that Luffy wanted to leave, that he could never provide enough to keep him near. 

“Why do we have to stay in one place Law ... The country doesn’t even want you. Switch it to a democracy and finally live your life.” After we kill Mingo the omega half finished. 

“You can’t just kill Doflamingo. It’s not that easy. You’re an outsider, even if you were strong enough—“ Law was cut off.

“I am.” Luffy and the Omega half spoke together, glaring at Law for not believing it. They had taken down far stronger opponents than stupid fucking Mingo. 

“Ok, even when you do kill Doflamingo, you’re still an outsider. They will exile the both of us unless we prove to them Doflamingo is evil. You just acting wont prove anything. He’s a well liked man, globally even. We would be hunted forever.” Law said. 

“I know a place we could go that they couldn’t find us.” Luffy said. 

There is no where like that Luffy! The alpha half snapped. 

Raftel. The omega half said, smug no one else was thinking of it. 

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN EXIST!” Law and his alpha half yelled, despite their best efforts. 

Luffy’s eyes squinted with a smarmy sort of joy, “Boy, you sure don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“How would you even know about it? How would no one else know that YOU know about it.” Law was getting fed up with this, but it didn’t seem like his omega was lying. 

“Law.” Just listen to us. “We have a plan where all of us could be happy. Free yourself from this nation by saving it and run away with me. You were never happy with your duties here. You aren’t meant to be kept on a leash and I’m not meant to be caged like a bird. We could be happy, you just need to let yourself be free.” 

Law stood up to stare incredulously at Luffy. “Ok.” We’re listening. It was unusual for him not to be the one with the plan. Rarely was he ever capable of just listening to someone else with any real trust in their abilities, but Luffy was different. Luffy’s whole life was immersed in the politics of other nations, even though everything he did was for Garp, he had the training to now think for himself. 

A heavy knock against the door jolted the both of them, Law quickly grabbed Luffy before he fell to the floor. They were both so caught up in the conversation they had forgotten the rest of the world around them. 

“What do you want?” Law asked darkly, both knowing who stood on the other side. 

Malicious laughter came from the back of the man’s throat, “Are you going to ignore your duties to play around with your omega? Was the three months you got of fun not enough for you? Not all of us get vacations with such brevity. Is this how you want the people to view you?” The faux innocence in the voice triggered Luffy to punch through the door without thinking. Pissed that Mingo thought he could get away with using polite language it insinuate the worst. 

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRD. I’LL END YOU RIGHT NOW.” Grabbing the outer parts of the hall with his arm he pulled himself through the door, too furious to stop himself. 

The hulking bitch of a man stood calmly, in the hall surrounded by the saints Luffy had been able to avoid directly showing his frustration until now. 

Doflamingo laughed again, “As you can all see, The Monkey Kingdom will ruin omegas, if allowed to continue on their path of destruction. This one is pregnant, and look how it behaves.” He paused for another throaty laugh, “Why, he’s no different than an animal.” 

The saints stared in disgusted awe at Luffy, all looking down their noses at him, like he was a beast escaped from a zoo, not supposed to be in front of them. 

Law hurried out, without knowing exactly how to fix what had just happened. 

“We can’t let Law ruin the order of this great nation by bringing someone like this here, can we?” Doflamingo asked. 

“Get rid of them!” One of the saints yelled, pulling out a gun. 

Doflamingo held a hand up, “Now, now. I know it’s more than what filthy animals deserve, but are we not above this mindless barbarism?” He smirked at Law, tight-lipped, glasses capable of implying what the eyes could not. 

Law did the only thing he could think of, he moved Luffy and himself out of the castle and onto his private submarine. 

Luffy looked at Law, worried. “I didn’t know they were there. I didn’t know, Law!” He was on the verge of crying, despite everything they talked about the turmoil was still so much more than he had imagined. 

We will come back to save them, we need to go now, before they call in the warships. The omega said. None of us can point blame, this was always going to happen at some point. We need to keep our heads cool, that means you too, Law! 

Law physically bit his tongue, any plan he had developed before would never encompass what was happening now. He moved the submarine, descending into the deep, before anyone else could spot them. 

“We can’t do this on our own.” He spat, after several hours of silence, both weighing just how badly everything was fucked. 

“We have to warn my kingdom that Doflamingo is about to make a move against them.” Luffy said, he was scared, Mingo was going to go in with all The Saint’s tactical might

“There’s no time.” AND YOU'RE PREGNANT! The alpha yelled. “We can’t deal with anything until after you give birth. I can’t risk the stress on you.” He spoke through closed teeth, trying everything to keep himself calm. It was too hard. 

IT’S LIKE YOUR LIFE WAS DESTROYED SO YOU ALSO HAD TO DESTROY MINE! The alpha snapped. 

Luffy looked down, lip somewhat quivering. His omega half tried comforting him, but it didn’t help. 

ALPHA YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED. YOU PRETENDED EVERYTHING WAS FINE FOR TOO LONG DINING WITH SHARKS SURPRISED THEY FINALLY SHOWED THEIR TEETH WHEN YOU SHOWED YOUR VEINS. DON'T BE AN IDIOT. The omega was furious and knew Luffy was too sensitive for this kind of accusation to be thrown. 

“I’m sorry.” Law said, composing himself, back finally straightening up, revealing he was already crying. “So many people are going to die and it’s all my fault.” 

It’s not your fault. The omega said plainly. You never had control over the situation, Doflamingo let you think you did so you’d blame yourself like you always do. 

STOP SAYING I DON’T HAVE ANY CONTROL. 

“No, he’s right.” Law told his alpha half. “None of us have any control. I just wished for once ... I had control over something.” Law said, turning the sub over to autopilot, finally facing Luffy—eyes foggy and wistful. “Even this power I have, ... I had no control over receiving it.” 

Luffy walked to Law, sandals gingerly hitting the floor—sound wasn’t made. He opened his arms; wordlessly asking for a hug—staring up at the eyes that seemed to look past him. “Something had to give.”

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy, using a room he took them to bed. He just wanted to lie down. “I’m sorry I snappy at you. I thought I had a plan, but with you in the picture it wouldn’t have worked anyway.” 

We’ll figure it out together, Law. We’re not alone anymore. The omega rested his head on Law’s chest, as the emotional weight of the day drove him to sleep with the warm thoughts of he and the alpha getting more alone time on the empty sub. 

Law was awake much longer, incapable of sleeping when everything was wrong. He was finally about to fall asleep, before he heard the distinct sound of someone walking above his room.


	7. Orders From The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“It’s just Bepo.” The Omega mumbled, as Law tensed up far more than anyone could humanly do.

“What the FUCK is Bepo doing here.” Law said loudly with far too much force, he knew it afterwards, but couldn’t even place why he was upset. 

Luffy sighed, pretty annoyed he wasn’t being allowed to sleep. “Maybe he’s been your friend since you were a kid and figured Doflamingo would try some shit and so he decided to come onto your sub knowing you’d just run away like you do whenever you’re in trouble. Why don’t you ask him?” Putting special emphasis on the last word, Luffy shoved Law out of the bed. 

Before Law could remember he was upset, a question stuck with him, “How come you couldn’t tell Doflamingo had The Saints with him, but you can tell Bepo is here and just happened not to let me know?” 

Luffy shrugged, rolling over in bed, yawning wildly, before pulling the covers over his head, decisively indicating he was done with the conversation.

As frustrated as Law was with Luffy, he couldn’t help but think the Omega looked pretty cute curled up on Law’s bed, where the Alpha believed he belonged. As difficult as everything was, at least he finally had his mate. 

Luffy’s Haki mastery was of the best, so if Luffy said it was just Bepo, it was just Bepo, but … What if there was some sort of technology or technique The Saints used to block anyone’s ability to sense them? If they could trick Luffy, they could trick a God.

Law quietly left the room to speak with Bepo. He wasn’t tired anyway, he had only been sleeping so much lately to give Luffy a reason to stay in bed. Currently the Omega was too pregnant to care.

The submarine seemed haunted without his crew, only it was the ghost of of somber alienation, instead of an actual presence. Perhaps it was a good thing Bepo was here, it meant someone he could talk to that wasn’t just Luffy. In times of great turmoil Bepo knew how Law acted and what he needed. Luffy ... was quite different. 

“L-law.” Bepo jumped, as Law had rounded a corner, he had been cooking. The mink placed his index fingers together, staring at the ground. “I’m sorry, Captain. I can explain.” He was patiently waiting for Law to ask for an explanation, but something about making the other squirm while he was so upset had an allure to it.

Law shook himself out of the drive to hurt others. Remember, you took an oath to mitigate harm, don’t return to how you acted as a child. “It’s okay, you haven’t done anything wrong. I don’t even know why I’m upset. It’s good you’re here.” Pausing he pushed his friends head up, gently, so as not to imply he was an authority in this moment, just an equal. “I do want to know how you knew to be here?”

Bepo looked nervous, not speaking for several minutes, but Law knew his friend would speak as soon as he calmed down. He moved further into the kitchen they had both found themselves in to make Bepo a pot of tea. His friend was usually calmed by the warm drink. 

“I knew something bad was going to happen.” Bepo finally said, more to himself than to Law. Working through his thoughts seemed to bring the mink a lot of difficulties. “Penguin told me to wait here, but now I’m worried as they never got on. Doflamingo wanted to do terrible things to everyone that serves you.” The mink finally sat down at a table nearby the oven to wait for the tea. “Do you think they’re okay, Law?”

“They’re fine, we left the other few ships. We’ve talked about this before, you know we have. We’ve always suspected Doflamingo would turn on us.” As scary as it was, at least Law was anything but ill-prepared. “We will meet at the spot, like planned.” For a while Law almost abandoned everything he stood for in order to protect Luffy, but this was the safer plan. Hormones really did have his thinking all over the place.

YOU HAVE THAT RIGHT. Luffy’s Omega half screamed through his head.

Bepo must have noticed Law reacting to Luffy’s voice, because his eyebrow quirked up in mild amusement, recognizing typical couple reactions. Slowly the first smile Law had seen Bepo make in a long time pushed through his anxious lips. Had times really been this rough on them all? 

“It will be nice, all of us together again, like old times.” The mink said, taking a sip of the tea Law had already forgotten he placed in front of his friend. 

The bear immediately relaxed, slouching forward into the table, blushing slightly. Law was glad he could help calm his friend. He had ignored everyone, fixating too heavily on Luffy—it couldn’t be helped based on the circumstances. Still, he felt reckless. 

“Thank you, Law.” Bepo said. “I am sorry to interrupt your time with your Omega, though. I know he’s important to you. The rest of us have been excited to meet him, but you haven’t really let us. Do you think it is a good thing to isolate someone in a new spot, when they need community more than anything?” His friend was understandably concerned, and as a doctor, Law knew his actions were … wrong. Selfish—jealous even.

“I guess I just wanted to protect him.” Law mumbled, feeling as if his friend was reprimanding him. Maybe Luffy didn’t tell him about Bepo, because he was afraid of being alone with the Alpha … But how was he blocking certain thoughts from Law? Was Luffy capable of that. “Bepo, can I ask you something?”

“Of course! Anything!” The bear over articulated every word with his arms, trying to invite Law to ask him anything.

Law smiled, slightly, it was reassuring, at least Bepo actually understood him. There wasn’t anything confusing about their relationship. “Is it possible … do you think, for a static pair to have more control over which thoughts are shared?”

Bepo’s eyes drooped in thought, mouth forming a long line, “I’m not sure. Do you think Luffy is doing that?”

Law drew his eyebrows closely together as he stared unthinkingly at a groove in the table. “I think he is capable of more than me, but I don’t know why.” 

Bepo looked to be biting his tongue, poorly holding back something he thought Law wouldn’t want to hear. 

“Bepo?” Law questioned. 

“May I speak candidly?” He was shy in the question, not really looking Law in the face. 

“Of course.” Law said, flat. The answer was obvious to him. 

“You promise you won’t get mad?” Bepo pressed his index fingers together, not wanting the moment to occupy his thoughts. 

“Bepo, just tell me.” He tried to sound reassuring, but his words probably came out far more demanding than he intended. 

“It’s just ... Luffy is Garp’s grandson and Dragon’s son ... I mean no offense, but he was raised as more of an alpha than you. If something is possible he would be the first person to figure out how to do it—not because you’re incapable but ... I mean it is Luffy. We all know the stories. He does what everyone thinks is impossible. That’s why Garp let him have such a long leash...” Bepo suddenly looked nervous. “Sorry.” He said turning his face to the floor, embarrassed he ever said what he was thinking. 

“It’s fine, Bepo. You’ve done nothing wrong. I asked you the question, remember?” Law reached his hand across the table to place it on his friend’s shoulder. “I appreciate your honesty, as always.”

“I just meant to say, if it is possible, Luffy is the person I would expect to do it first.” Bepo looked up to smile at Law, “Besides captain! You’re more open than Luffy from what I have heard. Maybe he feels like he needs to protect his thoughts from you. Remember how you used to feel when we were kids? He is probably a lot like that. I don’t think it’s something to worry about. He just needs more friends! That’s all you needed!” The mink threw his arms around Law in an incredibly uncomfortable hug, rubbing his face against Law’s and Law couldn’t have been happier, not even trying to keep the stupid grin off his face. How had he forgotten all of his great friends? 

Law ... Luffy’s voice called to him, terrified. 

Luffy? What’s the matter? Law stiffened in Bepo’s arms, alerting his friend to a problem. “Bepo, I have to go.” He said, standing up. The mink looked at him with understanding, nodding, worried himself for Luffy. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” Bepo said quietly as Law ran to his and Luffy’s room. 

Upon opening the door he found Luffy was still asleep, but why then was he calling Law scared? Law shrugged and turned back to find Bepo, before Luffy called to him again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I woke up kind of disoriented.” Luffy was mumbling, voice exhausted. “Can you come cuddle with me?” Usually Luffy demanded things, but this question was sweet and unsure. 

Slightly taken aback that this was in fact Luffy and not just his Omega half, he removed his clothes and crawled in to bed next to his mate. Gently placing one of his arms under the smaller male’s neck, and wrapping the other over his stomach. “Hey, are you ok?” He whispered as his head was finally resting closely next to Luffy’s. 

The Omega’s hair smelled clean, tropical, like fruits and and expensive oils. Luffy had never cared much about smelling nice or staying particularly clean, but he hated being alone when Law bathed, so now the two generally smelled as one. The deeper scent, under all the frilly aesthetics, was what Law really wanted to breathe in. 

Luffy was finally getting control over his hormones and scents, it had been an uphill battle for the both of them, but now he was the only one on the planet who could appreciate the full spectrum the omega had to offer. He was sweet and earthy in ways Law would never be able to explain. It made him hungry, which Luffy would probably appreciate. 

I do, the omega thought back and Law knew he was smiling. 

He lightly grazed his lips over Luffy’s neck, enjoying that they were both safe and on a true path to freedom. He had spent so much time fighting everything in the wrong way, but his mate changed all that. 

Luffy hummed, calmed by Law’s touch, calmed by his presence. “Is it embarrassing that every time I’m around you I want to have sex?” He was conveniently a bit more awake than earlier. 

“Why would that be embarrassing?” Law growled the words deep in his throat, knowing the vibrations against Luffy’s ear would drive them both further in the direction they had strong intentions of heading. 

Luffy didn’t answer, and instead returned Law’s growl with a breathy moan, incapable of staying quiet. 

Law allowed his hand wrapped atop the Omega to drift between Luffy’s legs, slowly, hovering them over where Luffy truly wanted contact. 

The Omega bucked his hips up, incapable of the patience Law normally desired. “Hgggg, just do it already.”

Law smiled, dragging his chin across the small neck under him, feeling his facial hair tickle and scratch a need Luffy didn’t have the words to voice. “Do ... it?” He questioned, enjoying the longing he was building. 

It was short lived, Luffy was on top of him, before he even knew the Omega had moved. “You’re such a brat.” Luffy was growling this time, with an infectious grin on his face, seen so vividly even in a dull moonlight. Law found his breath gone, staring into the large eyes above him. 

“L-Lu...” He panted out, shivering as every hair stood up on his neck—knowing what was coming next. 

Luffy’s face dropped to Law’s neck, biting a mark that was already his. The Alpha’s eyes rolled back into his head, as Luffy’s hips ground deeply, passionately against his own. “Call me your king.” Luffy said, humorously, into the bite. 

“Luffy!” Law was shocked by the request, eyes shooting open. 

The omega growled, biting deeper, grinding harder, pace increasing exponentially faster. Law was unsure just how fast Luffy could move, he was so close to finishing. 

“Do it.” Luffy commanded. Law could feel the power behind his Omega’s voice shoot through him, before he finally caved. 

“You’re my k-King, Luffy.” The words were awkward, pitchy, but Luffy allowed him to finish, just from the friction of his movement alone. He wasn’t sure how to feel. It was new, exciting, strange. 

You liked it, didn’t you? The Omega half taunted, now pulling Law’s, now soiled, underwear down. You liked it a lot. ADMIT IT! 

Law was still out of breath, unsure what had just happened. “L-..” He couldn’t get the words out, already hard again, because the Omega had willed it. 

Luffy clicked his tongue. “No... That’s not what I told you to call me at all, was it?” The question was gentle, but mocking. The Omega forced a slicked finger into a now trembling Law. This was never how he had pictured their relationship to have gone ... or rather this was never how he thought an Omega would behave—Luffy was another story. “Do it!” He said, playfully, but gruff, curling his finger inward, enjoying the Alpha’s deep blush of confusion, embarrassment, and most importantly: lust. 

“You-you’re my ki-NG” His voice increased in volume as Luffy added two more fingers without warning. He was just glad the Omega had thin digits, otherwise the force would have put him over the edge. 

“That’s right.” Luffy said, still grinning wildly. “I want you to call me that from now on.” The Omega grabbed Law’s chin, forcing his Alpha to look him in the eyes. “Do you understand?” The words didn’t have the feel of a question—they were a vocal contract. Luffy’s grip tightened against Law’s chin, stopping just before they could become painful—obviously indicating the impatience with Law’s silence. 

Law tried nodding, but Luffy wouldn’t let his head move. The Alpha knew what the Omega wanted. “Yes ... my king...” It didn’t feel natural. 

“Yet.” Luffy was now smirking—devious. 

With that the fingers were removed and replaced with something far better. Law gasped for air, feeling as though Luffy had shoved all of it out of his body. 

“That’s no fun ...” Luffy said, dangerously close to Law’s earlobe, “I didn’t ask you to gasp ...” His voice was a mockery of sadness, but his body only showed mild annoyance, slamming once again into Law. 

“K-KInn...g m-y king, oh Luffy pl-“ Luffy bit Law’s ear at the change in name. The Alpha’s body trembled at the treatment. “Luffy please!” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for. 

“King!” Luffy commanded, voice shaking the Alpha’s very body. 

“My King, please!” Law caved again, knowing he wouldn’t win—knowing he didn’t want to win. 

“I know what you want.” Luffy said, before emitting that adorable laugh of his, relaxing him, but keeping the alpha ready for what was promised. 

The Omega sped up, not waiting for Law to say anything else—like everything Luffy did, it was over far too fast; climax blinding: they finished together. 

Luffy giggled again, into Law’s neck. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it.” The Omega playfully nipped at Law several more times before both of them caught their breathes. 

“Well! That was fun, but man am I hungry. I hope Bepo knows how to cook.” Luffy pulled out, again without even a thought to warn Law, and hopped out of bed to get food. 

Law lingered, still not sure he understood what just happened—glad no one else could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the pair's dynamic?


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted

Luffy enjoyed Bepo’s company. Most people he hated any kind of gentle physical contact with, but Bepo made it feel okay. It was nice to cuddle with the bear, his soft fur was like a blanket, and the man was so wise. The omega would find himself lost in Bepo’s stories about life, childhood, war, peace; all of it immersive. 

Law and him spent most of their time lounging against the bear, eating, sharing stories. It was nice to socialize with people without having to fight them. Luffy had found all of his time the past decade and beyond was spent working, he really had forgotten what it was like to live freely—he thought he was free. 

“Are all Law’s friends like you, Bepo?” Luffy asked snuggling his head into the mink’s back. 

“Oh no.” Bepo laughed, lost in his own memories. “Penguin and Shachi are ruffians.” He paused a bit, turning towards Luffy. “Would you believe that you’re one of their idols, Luffy?” 

Luffy laughed himself hoarse, “ME?” He gasped for air, slapping the floor of the submarine, tears forming in his eyes. “What a riot.” He finished rubbing his hand against his face to remove the formed droplets. 

“They used to be against Law, but he and I saved their lives. They admire you, because you are probably someone they always wished they could be.” Bepo smiled warmly; the blush across his cheeks was overtly noticeable. “It was quite the shock to everyone that you’re an omega! It has caused major waves in Dressrosa! You are the people’s hero!”

“Hero?” Luffy questioned, glad Law was sound asleep, having been up two days navigating the sub to a place where they could finally use autopilot. 

“Omegas in Dressrosa are told it is impossible to do what you do!” Bepo said. “Now they know they have been lied to. Needless to say Doflamingo has a lot to deal with, because of you!” Bepo seemed very excited about what he was talking about, but it bothered Luffy. He wasn’t even a regular omega—if it helped free people he was happy. 

“We’ve got to go back and take care of Doflamingo ... and The Saints.” Luffy spoke as if he was talking about an easy and obvious task, like shopping to pick up more groceries. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Bepo said, pleased by Luffy’s concern for others. It was the exact reason he pledged his allegiance to Law. It was rare for people to care so deeply without needing anything in return.

After talking for hours luffy dozed off, but awoke to Law picking him up. He smiled into his Alpha’s chest, happy they were together. “We’re here.” Law said, kissing the top of Luffy’s head, allowing his nose to linger among the dancing scents. 

“Mmm... we need more meat, there are animals near, I can feel them.” Luffy said, hunger digging at his stomach, excited to kill what would later become dinner. 

“Alright, you get dinner, I need to look for my crew.” Law said, distant, worry flowing through his voice. 

Luffy frowned, knowing nothing he could say would make it better until Law had his friends back. Luffy longed for his own—understanding was mutual. 

Luffy kissed Law’s cheek before being lowered down. He swung an arm up to the top hatch of the sub, quickly unscrewing it and launching himself to the nearby summer island. He could smell boar; he was going to have his fill. 

Ignoring all else, he allowed his nose to guide him to his prey. The boar’s first instinct was to charge at Luffy, but the animal quickly realized that was a mistake. It was probably three stories high, as wide as a small boat and still shrank in fear. 

Luffy ended its plight fast, with a single fist thrown through the animals forehead. Luffy knew the quicker he allowed the animal death, the better the meat tasted. He had spent a long time honing his hunting skills—effortless. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Came a pretty obnoxious voice, if Luffy was being honest. 

“THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!!!!!” Another voice, far too enthused. 

Luffy turned around to see some short looking weirdos in matching clothes. They seemed to be quite hungry, clothes tattered. Were they not very used to living in nature? “Thanks.” He said lifting the boar with one of his arms, excited to start a fire. “Who are you.” 

“I’M SHACHI! THAT’S PENGUIN!!!” The weird redhead said, seemed to be pretty short. 

“I’M PENGUIN!” The one with the hat agreed. 

“Oh!!! You’re Law’s friends.” Luffy said, realization relaxing his face into an easy smile, happy to see they were safe from harm. Luffy slammed his fist quickly against both of their heads. 

“Ow!” Shachi yelled. 

“What was that for?” Penguin begged, wrapping his arms over his head. 

“THAT’S FOR BEING MEAN TO BEPO!!! I heard the stories!!!! I don’t appreciate mean bullies!!!!” Luffy yelled back. “Get firewood so we can have a bonfire for the boar and I’ll forgive you!” He commanded, watching happily as the two first ran into each other, then in opposite directions to follow what they’d been asked. 

Luffy laughed to himself as he turned to see Law exiting the submarine, shocked at what his omega had just done. Luffy flashed him a toothy grin, lifting the boar higher. 

“You shouldn’t be carrying something so heavy like that!” Law said, immediately showing up next to Luffy, replacing the boar with air on the nearby ground. 

“You worry too much.” Luffy said, playfully hitting Law’s shoulder. He leaned against his alpha enjoying the calming scent. “You’re making me sleepy.” He yawned. 

Law scooped Luffy off his feet, nuzzling their noses together. “I see you’ve met my two idiot subordinates.” He said, before placing a chaste his on Luffy’s lips. 

Luffy closed his eyes, content with how things were going. “Law?” He asked. 

“Mm?” 

“Can you get someone else to cook. I’m weirdly sleepy.” He mumbled the words into the alpha’s chest, nearly falling asleep. 

“Of course!” Law said holding Luffy tighter. 

Loud whooping and hollering came from what could only be Penguin and Shachi, “WOOOWW LAW!” Kissing sounds could be heard as the two tried mocking the man. 

Law shot a glare at them, which earned immediate silence. Luffy only smiled more into the comfort of his alpha. 

Dinner was nothing but an endless barrage of questions directed only at Luffy. 

“WHEN YOU KICKED HIS ASS HOW DID IT FEEL??? DID HE CRY?” Shachi shouted, punching his fists in the air, loving the old war stories. 

“Hmm...” Luffy said thoughtfully, taking another bite from the meat he held on the bone, taking his other hand to stroke his chin. “I couldn’t tell if he was crying, his face was too mashed up and bloody, if I’m being honest.” He ripped more meat off the bone, the boar—or what was left of it—nearly gone. 

Penguin and Shachi held their mouthes open in awe at what Luffy had just said. “I can’t BELIEVE you did THAT to Enel!” Shachi yelled. Obviously happy someone finally took care of that piece of shit. 

Law was slowly growing more and more jealous. Had he kept Luffy away from his friends to protect his omega, or to protect his own ego? “ENOUGH.” He roared, “Where is everyone else?” 

Penguin and Shachi both turned as pale as the sand on the island—famed for its snowlike appearance—while Bepo nervously covered his ears, worried Law would continue raising his voice. 

“He trapped them!” Penguin sobbed. 

“They’re all his victims.” Shachi said miserably. “It was horrible.”

“So you sit here and laugh—asking my omega to regale you, while our friends suffer?” Law couldn’t control the anger boiling under his skin. 

Luffy gently set his hand on Law’s forearm, looking up at him with a firm but concerned glance. 

Law calmed himself, if only slightly. 

“We thought you could use a break from bad news, sir.” Penguin said, not looking Law in the face. 

“Law.” Luffy said. 

Law answered Luffy by turning to him, awaiting whatever it was he had to say. 

“Everyone here is tired and scared. We need to rest, before we can figure out how to save everyone. We aren’t in any condition to go yet. Let your friends enjoy themselves.” Luffy’s lips slanted, worried by Law’s irate behavior. 

Let’s go lie down, the Omega half suggested to Law. 

Law sighed; before anyone could blink the couple sat in bed. 

“What’s going on with you?” Luffy asked, worried by his usually calm mate. 

“Luffy?” Law asked, staring down at nothing really. 

“Mm?” 

“Can you hold me?” Law couldn’t get more words out as reasoning, before Luffy wrapped his arms tightly around Law pulling the alpha’s head into his lap, snuggling his nose against Law’s neck. 

“I love you.” The omega quietly said, Law could feel him smile against his skin as he released a scent far more powerful than Law had even attempted. 

Everything felt like it stopped existing, all Law knew was warmth, Luffy, and comfort. His stomach was made of butterflies, “Maybe a little too much, this try.” He said through the haze. 

“Oh!!! I’m sorry Law!!!” Luffy dulled the scent, still working on his execution of it all. He ran his hands up and down Law’s back, “So you gonna’ tell me what’s wrong?” 

Law puffed his lips out, even though Luffy couldn’t see it, still, he pouted. “I just feel lost. Everything has changed, nothing will ever be what I thought was normal. I can’t even perform the way an alpha should. Everyone acts like you’re the alpha. It wouldn’t bother me so much if everyone else wasn’t so obsessed with it.” 

“Law I don’t think we’re anything they know about...” Luffy paused to pull his mate’s face back up to his, staring him in the eyes. “They just decided on a whim we were similar enough to them to warrant their stupid titles based on which one of us can have kids. We aren’t anything like them. You aren’t an alpha but you aren’t an omega. That’s why they’ve never fully accepted you. With me? They didn’t know what to do with me, they knew I wasn’t an omega, but couldn’t handle that I wasn’t an alpha... so they made me into what was convenient—same as you. You think your upbringing was so different from mine but it wasn’t. You are as much of an alpha as I am, in that neither of us are. The names they gave what we are ... they’re stupid.” Luffy glared down, before making sure Law got it, “They’re stupid, okay?” His face asked for a nod of understanding. 

Law wanted to disagree, it was apparent on his face, but he couldn’t deny Luffy had a good point. Neither of them acted like either grouping and most of life was a desperate attempt at being conventional, but these conventions were not their own. “It’s easy for you to say, when you’re...” He stopped himself not fully understanding what he was trying to say. 

“WHEN I’M WHAT? Treated like an Omega by everyone around me acting like it is a bad thing? Acting like it fundamentally changes who I am? I don’t even believe ANY of these dumb stereotypes are true about ANYONE. Least of all US! What makes ANY of this easy for ME to say?” Luffy lowered his voice, growling. “Or have you already forgotten how you’ve been treating me since the beginning. How THEY want you to treat me.” 

Guilt was all Law could feel after that. He had been treating Luffy horribly—not intentionally. The isolation, the hovering, the domineering acts, the failure to stand against his own court, it all added up. “I’m sorry, Luffy.” He could no longer look his mate in the face, he really had royally fucked up. 

“It isn’t entirely our faults.” Luffy returned to running his hands up and down Law’s back, his scent calmed again, no longer boosting everyone near the island’s anxiety. He’d have to work on that control—even the fish seemed to be upset, from what he could tell. “We’ve been lied to, but that’s over now.” He was stern, but gentle. “We can’t keep falling into the same traps they did.”

Law moved his lips in front of Luffy’s physically asking for permission and upon being granted it placed them together—the two had still been working on how to kiss. 

“mm.” Luffy mumbled, opening his mouth wider asking Law for more, but before anything happened he realized something. “Law?”

Law sat up, startled by the suddenness. “Yes?” The question held an air of worry. 

“Can you hear your alpha,” Luffy made air quotes when he said the word, “half anymore?” 

Law squinted, thinking hard, but there was nothing else in his head. “No...” His back straightened, and eyes grew concerned. 

“I can feel myself becoming one.” Luffy said, unsure quite what he meant. “I think you’ve already done it, on account of you’ve known each other for so long.” Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment, which took any words out of Law’s mind and threw them away, just to stare at the smaller male, the taller’s eyes were soft—a view. 

“I think it might be why you’re so angry, you’re learning how to deal with all of your feelings instead of separate them.” Luffy yawned after finished, already having been exhausted. “I’m tired, but I don’t think I can sleep.” He rubbed his eyes heavily, through another long yawn. 

“What would help?” Law asked, believing they could leave this information for a later time. 

Luffy looked down, cheeks a tinge pinker than before, “I dunno.” he said through lips puffed out further than they should be. 

Law bit his lip, cracking a more deviant smile showing a canine tooth, “What if I know?” He asked pushing Luffy’s shoulders down slowly, until they rested on the mattress. 

“Hmm... do you know?” Luffy asked coyly, refusing to look Law in the face, opting instead to stare at the neighboring wall. “Ah!” He gasped as he felt Law grind their hips together. “W-wait! What if I’m too tired to do any work?”

Law’s grin was all the more devilish, “Oh... I’m sure that would be just fine.” He said, sinking his teeth into Luffy’s neck—his mark—enjoying the sounds he coaxed out of his sleepy mate. 

Luffy moaned, trying to rock his hips up, but realized Law was using his powers. “Y-you’re no fair! hhhaaa.” He gave up protests as he could feel himself leaking through his shorts, closing his eyes; everything felt so good. 

“Hmm?” Law said into Luffy’s neck, earning a shudder from the younger male reacting to the vibrations. “Sorry,” He said the word longer than he needed to, as his mate continued to tremble at every sensation, “I know what you want.” 

Luffy nodded, eagerly, hoping Law wasn’t trying to trick him again. 

Law used his room to remove Luffy’s clothes, not want to bother with repositioning him—for that at least. He moved up, as Luffy whined at the loss of contact. 

Luffy watched as Law pulled his legs up on top of his shoulders, it was strangely comfortable, though he wouldn’t have guessed it. 

“Listen closely, Luffy.” Law’s voice was husky and gruff, sending chills through Luffy’s body. 

Luffy nodded, swallowing hard. 

Law shoved himself in, before he spoke, Luffy moved a hand to rub his own cock, excited by the events. Law tutted his tongue against his teeth, patronizingly, “Now, now.” Law pushed as far in as he could go, before gently moving Luffy’s hand. 

Luffy stared confused, his wide eyes meeting Law’s narrowed and smarmy ones. “What?” He asked, somewhat annoyed. 

“I want to be the one to make you cum. I don’t want you touching yourself at all. I need to know it was me.” He was growling low, face unexpectedly close to Luffy’s ear, before he lightly nibbled the lobe, cause the smaller to heavily breathe out, eyes going unfocused. 

“Ok.” Luffy rasped out, feeling himself bent in half, allowing his hands to be pushed above his his head, he enjoyed the loss of control. 

Law’s scent almost made Luffy pass out it was an attempt greater than any his mate had tried before, paired with the rocking he finished well before he ever intended to. It hadn’t been his fault though. 

Law enjoyed the scene of Luffy satiated beyond previous means, watching the omega cum forced his own orgasm. The release was sweet. 

He untangled Luffy’s hands from his own, in order to gently set the omega’s feet back on the bed. “Do you like being filled up?” He asked, still not having pulled out. 

Luffy giggled, “Heh heh. Shuddap. Ask properly.” His words nearly melted together—obviously very tired. 

Law smirked, “Do you like being filled up, my king?” He couldn’t hide the adoration from his eyes as Luffy grabbed the nearest pillow to hide his face in it. 

Law took the pillow, and lightly nuzzled their noses together. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said kissing the high point of Luffy’s left cheek and pulling him to his side, setting the previously removed pillow between the omega’s legs, happily spooning him. “I love you, too.”


	9. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“You’re sure this ‘Pirate Hunter’ can help us?” Law looked skeptical, which only led his friends—he insisted Penguin and Shachi were strictly subordinates, but Luffy knew better—to mimic Law’s bad behavior. 

Luffy sighed overly-dramatic, gesturing wildly with his hands to articulate every single word he was saying. “YES. LAW. I. AM. SURE.” It was probably the ninth time his mate had asked and being that they were nearly there the “omega” was absolutely tired of it. 

“Okay, okay.” Law said releasing a calming scent, laughing as he placed his arm around the heated Luffy, who was cooling down very fast. 

Luffy stumbled a bit, “w-Wait. Ease....that...up.” Law pickled his omega up, carrying the smaller body bridal style. 

“Sorry.” He said, embarrassed smile crossing his lips as he happily rubbed his nose into Luffy’s hair. 

“We’re gonna’ need to find Zoro fast ‘n get offa’ this island. It’s very dangerous for omegas.” Luffy’s eyes were closing, he could hardly stay awake. Law, lower your stupid scent, he thought, before he started to drift off. 

Law lowered the scent he was giving off, finally, having been lost in cuddling. “Why are you even leaving the ship if it’s that dangerous?” Law trusted Luffy’s judgement, but worried regardless. 

“Zoro doesn’t trust anybody, least of all the king of Dressrosa, trust me, you need me there.” Luffy wanted to go to bed now, the babies made him tired constantly. 

“Why is Zoro in such a terrifying place? This isn’t even a real island, it is a trader’s port stop.” 

“Zoro says it has the best alcohol in the world, so he made it his second home.” Luffy yawned again, struggling to get out of Law’s arms—the “alpha” was having far too much fun. 

Luffy elbowed Law, and allowed himself down, tired of being manhandled, slowly growing uncomfortable, realizing he was about to meet up with a close friend of his for the first time since he found out, and Law wasn’t taking it serious. He sighed, trying to steady himself, he didn’t want to admit it, but hormones were probably getting to him. 

“Ow.” Law mumbled, rubbing where he had been nudged.

The stop wasn’t really an island, but a series of long wooden piers built on top of a sandbar. It did the trick in keeping itself mostly hidden from any government authority, but safety—especial for devil fruit eaters—didn’t seem to be a priority of the architects. Luffy was mostly alright with it. 

It hadn’t seemed to be touched by much other than the elements, it was quiet, and calm. The docks went out for quite a while, and could actually be considered a legitimate city. They stretched for well past what he could see; the ingenuity of the engineers who built this place was something to marvel at.

“We need to hurry, I can feel Zoro, but I want to get out of here pretty quickly.” It was rare to give orders to Law, he never seemed to listen, but today he just nodded, keeping an eye out for anyone meaning to attempt harm against them. “I just have a bad feeling is all.” Luffy tried smiling, but he couldn’t feel the underlying happiness.

Law took notice of how wary everyone in the streets became when Luffy passed—was his haki really that dangerous? People seemed to recoil when they came within even a few meters of him. “Luffy..?” He whispered. 

Luffy glared at him, which Law found almost shocking. “What.” He asked the question as a statement of annoyance, not actually seeking an answer, his eyes were hard, mouth a firm line, he clearly was having a hard time here. Law watched as Luffy appeared to bite through his own cheek, but still couldn’t figure out why the omega was so upset.

“No-nothing.” Law said looking away, trying to keep up with Luffy, who was walking extremely fast for how short he was compared to the alpha.

After maybe an hour of wandering the docks, following Luffy’s judgement, they were upon a small and shady bar. It looked like it belonged at the bottom of the sea, absolutely covered in grime, if this place had the best alcohol in the world then it certainly didn’t need to flaunt it. He watched Luffy wordlessly walk enter through the door only to hear what sounded like the flat side of a table crash onto the floor.

Law rushed in to find Luffy clinging to a man with a very strange shade of hair—like moss? He wondered briefly what dye was used. This was the happiest he had seen Luffy in months … Years? Certainly not ever?

“Torao! Say hi to my friend!” Had Luffy always been this cheerful? Did Law suck the fun from his mate? He could feel acid ebbing in his stomach.

The man was terrifying to look at, once Luffy had dropped down from hugging him. His eye marked with a scar, chest … marked with countless scars, even his neck had scars if Law inspected closely enough—not a scratch over the shoulders and beyond. The man glared, making even Law feel uncomfortable, and picked up the table he or Luffy must have knocked over. 

Luffy laughed, far cuter than this man deserved, “Say hello Zoro! Not stare menacingly! This is my mate!”

Zoro’s jaw dropped, “HIM?”

Luffy grinned wider than humanly possible, vigorously nodding his head, “YEAH! HIM!”

Zoro’s face relaxed, “Then he must be alright.” Turning back to Law, “Drink with me.” It was a demand, not an offer.

Did Luffy’s friends have this high of an appreciation for Luffy’s taste in others, or were they just weird? “I don’t …”

“Come on Law! Drink, because I can’t.” Luffy said sitting down.

“Huh? Why can’t you?” Zoro asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Luffy said.

“HHHHUUUUHHH?” Zoro’s eyes flashed to Law, malicious intent returned, “YOU DID SOMETHING?”

“I’m some kinda weird omega or something, it’s no big deal Zoro.” Luffy said, stretching a hand to usher his friend back into his chair.

“Well okay.” Zoro said with a shrug, stealing a jar of sake from someone behind him, who didn’t dare say or do anything other than skitter away as if they were comparably a rat. “Drink.” He said, shoving the bottle in Law’s chest, though Law wasn’t entirely sure when the man had gotten that close.

“I’m really not a big drinker.” Law said, trying to get out of the new social obligation.

Whoever owned the place offered Luffy juice and Law some bottle of beer, Zoro seemed to trust them, so Luffy accepted his after making sure it was, in fact, juice and Law accepted his dirk. 

After drinking time passed quicker than Law imagined, they had gotten there early in the morning, and already it was dark out. He had pretty much told Zoro his and Luffy’s whole plan, and why they had to.

Law noticed Zoro seemed the most sober out of the three of them, wait. Law scratched his head, intoxicated, why was Luffy acting drunk. His head was down, as if he was very drowsy, a blush was heavy across his face, he was frowning though, not smiling, and hadn’t said anything since Law could remember. “L..luffy?” He asked sheepishly.

Luffy said nothing.

Zoro stood up, so fast the chair he was sitting in broke on the ground. Law had already passed out though, despite his best intentions.

“Luffy!” Zoro said, in a panic, shaking his friend, no longer distracted by the plan to take out Doflamingo and The Saints.

“I think something bad happened.” Luffy mumbled, handing Zoro a vivre card that led to Bepo, allowing his friend to pick him up, too dizzy to walk himself, it definitely wasn’t alcohol though.

Zoro gently carried Luffy in one arm, while he haphazardly slung Law over his shoulder, without much concern for the man. He made several wrong turns, but the bright yellow submarine wasn’t that hard to spot and seemed to be the direction the card Luffy had given him was trying to point.

Law awoke, but it was strange, no one was around him. He blinked a few times to find himself in his room—head hurting like crazy. How long had he been out? Then he heard it, the most wretched cries of anguish he could imagine ... Luffy’s thoughts. 

He grabbed his own head, incapable of moving much, he could feel Luffy’s haki, hitting everything in bursts, where was he? 

“Hello?” Law called out, hoping against hope someone would hear him, but no one was in the sub right now or at least nothing he could sense through Luffy’s haki. 

He lifted the top hatch to find fire and floating wood in every direction, boats speeding off. There appeared to be no one left in the area, certainly not anyone he could see. 

Finally he spotted Luffy, another burst from his mate’s body shredded everything nearby, the things he touched while pacing turned to rubber and then disintegrated as he left them, the things he didn’t touch were also ... eviscerated. The last of the docks vanished before Law’s eyes, he watched the ocean itself get violently sent away from Luffy, it started to recede. Now he understood what a weapon of mass destruction was.

No longer was there a sleepy, dilapidated, hideaway for pirates. This could be a war zone—this was a war zone. Remains of the town were still in the ocean, being pulled and pushed further and further out to sea. Luffy screamed again, this time Law heard Zoro. 

“JUST PHONE ACE. I HANDED YOU THE STUPID SLUG NOW DO IT, GODDAMNIT.” The man was out of breath, using swords to deflect energy surging from Luffy—he was protecting Bepo... Law and the ship. They had originally jumped into the water when Luffy destroyed the last of the docks, but now stood on dry sand.

“Luffy?” Law said it quietly, but in Luffy’s mind it had to sound pretty loud. 

“Law!” Bepo screamed, rushing over, with an incredible leap he was on the ship—minks really were amazing. 

“W-what’s happened?” He asked, though they were both forced to duck as aftershocks from Zoro’s deflection of Luffy’s haki ripped most of the paint from the sub’s exterior—so long yellow. 

“You and Luffy were poisoned!” Bepo said trembling. “When I tried to heal Luffy, he...” Law Shoved Bepo’s head back down to the floor of the deck as an entire building flew above them—how did it get there? Summoning a room, he sent it far off into the water, before either of them were crushed. 

“I need to go to him.” He told Bepo, who only gulped and nodded. “Where are Shachi and Penguin?”

“They were helping people into boats ... I haven’t seen them since.” 

Law closed his eyes, quelling the thinly veiled rage within him. This had to be the work of Doflamingo. 

He replaced himself with air near Luffy, trying to release a scent that could calm him, he could feel his skin start to shred away, even while using haki to armor himself—never actually seeing his mate as violent as everyone always claimed he was. To be honest, sometimes he didn’t believe it all, especially after spending so much time with him.

He remembered the stories, it was why he was disgusted by Garp claiming one of his grandson’s was Law’s true mate, it hadn’t made sense at the time. Sabo and Ace were nightmares sure, but Luffy had been known as a destroyer of worlds, he never lost a battle, and his targets never got away. Law had seen pictures of islands that had been completely leveled, always wondering how Luffy alone could have possibly done such a thing.

Sometimes he would blow it off as Morgans propagating Garp’s kingdom into something that should be far more feared than it actually was. After all, when Law spent time with Luffy he was docile ... cuddly ... happy. Law had been terrified of the man before they bonded, but he guessed he really had let this side of his omega leave his head.

“Get away from me.” Luffy said darkly, eyes not visible, head down. 

When Law didn’t comply, he felt himself being pushed by Luffy’s will alone. 

“LAW MOVE YOUR ASS.” Zoro said, shoving Law away, from what he never fully realized was grave danger. It reminded him of Doflamingo ... when he, Law shook his head, willing the memories away, trying to stay in the present. 

He stood up, “You have a way to contact Ace?” 

Zoro nodded, pointing at a cowering Bepo with the sword in his mouth, as he used the swords in either hand to shield Law, yet again. 

“Got it.” Law really thought he could’ve done something more, but he guessed Ace really was their only solution. 

He immediately got back on the ship, pulling the device out of Bepo’s shaking hands, calling the fiery prince. 

“What the fuck do you want, Zoro.” Came a cold and terrifying voice Law already knew to be Ace’s. Luffy screamed again, forcing even Law to cover his ears.

“Ace, it is Law, Luffy is having an ... episode.” He tried yelling over Luffy’s sounds.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Law could feel the heat from the voice and almost wanted to back away afraid of getting singed, remembering their childhoods together, remembering how Ace acted on his rage.

“It was Doflamingo. Please. We need you.” Law wasn’t entirely sure yet if Doffy actually was the cause of all this, but it was the easiest way he could think of to convince Ace to show up. 

“Give me your fucking coordinates. You can’t even FUCKING take care of my GODDAMN LITTLE BROTHER YOU MISERABLE FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A FAKE-ASS ALPHA. YOU FUCKING CRADLE ROBBER. YOU’D BE BETTER DEAD.” Law swallowed, trying to ignore Ace’s words obviously spoken in an emotionally-heightened time and told the prince where to be. 

“I’m not far.” Ace said, before hanging up. 

Law stared at Bepo, who was just as frightened. “I can’t just be sitting here?” 

Luffy screamed again, the water the city had once stood above now pushed so far away that the submarine itself was nearing the seabed, Law watched as his mate stood on solid ground several meters below the docks they had so recently drank above.

“HE ISN’T DEAD, LOOK. YOU’RE SAFE. YOU AREN’T THERE ANYMORE. HE CAN’T HURT YOU RIGHT NOW.” Zoro was trying to reason with Luffy, Law wanted to try again as well, but now had completely lost faith in his ability to calm his own mate ... he didn’t know if he could respect himself any longer—Ace certainly didn’t. 

“IT’LL NEVER BE SAFE. NOT WHEN HE’S OUT THERE. NOT WHEN THEY’RE ALL OUT THERE. I’LL DESTROY IT ALL. THEY’LL BE SAFE AGAIN. IT’LL BE SAFE! I WILL MAKE IT SAFE.” A wave of energy from Luffy’s haki moved the ship and its anchor further away from the sandbar that had turned to a substance Law had never seen before. It did not look safe to touch, radiating pink and purple ... Plasma? It was like lightning, coming from the ground—from Luffy—Law could not see the tops of it—Zoro was doing his best to avoid it. 

“GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. YOU’RE GOING TO HURT PEOPLE YOU LOVE.” Zoro screamed back, as he was knocked on his ass. “IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE HIM?”

Luffy curled into a ball, squatting on the ground, apparently sobbing. “No everyones dead. They’re already dead. I let them all die. He wouldn’t let them die, he said it was my fault. I wasn’t strong.” He dropped closer to the ground, still mumbling things no one could hear, apparently trying to shield himself from attacks that no one else could see as the ocean started to rapidly reclaim the sandbar it once covered.

Zoro ran to grab Luffy, before he was swallowed by the ocean and Law quickly placed the two back onto the deck of the ship. Luffy had passed out. Law didn’t know what to say, so he stared at Zoro for answers. 

“I guess you’ve never seen him do this.” Zoro said quietly. 

Law shook his head, “No. I didn’t think anything like this was possible.” 

Zoro pulled a jug of sake from his clothes, draining the entire thing. “Then you’re lucky.” He wiped the alcohol that had ran down his chin with his sleeve. “He’d do something like this every few weeks when I was with him, before we last went back to his home it was every day. Piecing it all together I think that’s why Garp finally sent him off to you, he realized Luffy could never be a marine of the state.” He nodded his head to the unconscious one now rested on Law’s lap. 

“You think if Luffy didn’t act this way Garp would have kept him forever?” Law dug the nails of his left hand into the flesh of his palm, drawing blood, while stroking Luffy’s hair from his face with the other. 

“Luffy wins wars.” Zoro said, looking out over the destruction that used to be his favorite watering hole, as elaborating to Law why any great leader would be so selfish. “But lately he’s been worried Luffy would start a war.” Zoro turned to Bepo asking for more alcohol, which Bepo ran to get. 

“You don’t think?” Law’s mouth dropped open. 

“I think sending Luffy to you untreated was an attack on Dressrosa.” Zoro said. “Garp just underestimated your ability to keep Luffy calm. I think he actually believed if he couldn’t control him then no one could.” 

“But I let this happen?”

Bepo leaned down to hand Zoro a large bottle of rum, before bending over Law and whispering “Penguin and Shachi were cowering on the ship the whole time, you can stop worrying about them.” He smiled, before leaving, not wanting to intrude on the conversation. 

Law relaxed slightly, it was good to hear his friends were safe. 

Zoro took a long drink from the bottle, “You didn’t let this happen. Luffy was poisoned so he deliriously thought you were dead and then this happened. We tried telling him you weren’t dead, but he just got more and more upset. When he realized our regular crew wasn’t around, yet I was he remembered the people we had just lost. He remembered the gore of the island we just left.” Zoro sighed. “Look, no one can handle it. That’s why I drink so much, but Garp forced Luffy into the appearance of handling it with a smile. That was his dream for all his little marines.” 

Law felt sick, he cradled Luffy’s body in his arms, trying to learn more. “What do you mean he made him handle it with a smile.” 

Zoro finished the rest of the rum, moving on to a bottle of whiskey, “Luffy was always a crybaby.” He said with a shrug, “And Garp couldn’t have that as the image for his kingdom ... he would rather this,” Zoro gestured to the remains of the docks and homes on the water. “Than a prince crying over every injustice, so he’d beat Luffy until he stopped crying, if his emotions slipped even a bit, if he was anything less than chipper to go to war ... face the streets full of bodies, watch friends he insisted on making get murdered over and over again, Garp trained him.” Special emphasis was put on the word trained, heavily implying torture.

“You all knew about this but you didn’t do anything to help him?” Law was trying to keep his voice down, but what he just saw was something Garp had created and unloaded on the world that everyone was complicit in allowing happen.

“Luffy didn’t want help. You don’t get it. When you work in the military ... when you work for Garp ... He made Luffy feel like ... They all made Luffy feel like he was weak and useless, that if he asked for help and didn’t stop crying ... he was failing everyone he loved.” Zoro looked Law in the eye, the fierceness of it all was near blinding, the surgeon could tell Zoro was holding back several other waves of emotions. “I continue trying, but you can’t do much as one person when the whole world is against you. All you can do is destroy the systems in place or remove the victims from them.” 

“I’m sorry...” Law stumbled on his words, “ I shouldn’t have said that. Obviously you are trying.” 

Zoro grunted and looked back out at the endless ocean. “You need to stop for more after Ace gets here.” He said lifting up his bottle.

“We have a bar downstairs. You’re welcome to drink us dry.” Law looked at Zoro sincerely, “Thank you … for all your help.” 

“Ehhh, don’t mention it.” He slapped Law on the shoulder, and stood up. “You should drug him till Ace gets here.” Zoro said.

Law frowned, unsure if that was really necessary. From the sounds of it Luffy only acted this way under false-notions of death, he simply nodded at Zoro, before letting the man descend into the ship.

He lifted Luffy sadly, before noticing sails, way out in the distance. Ace would be here soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos, and views, they do keep me motivated enough to continue with the work.


	10. Lifelong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted

“YOU FUCKING BITCH” Law has no time to react before Ace leaps on top of him, knocking the taller man over, fist after fist connects with his face, but Law is too dazed to deal with it. “I BET YOU FEEL REAL BIG, HUH? NOW YOU GET TO CONTROL HIM, HUH?” 

“Ace! Get off of him.” Law hears Zoro, but can’t see anything, he’s kneed in the stomach, but physically prevented from keeling over, he wants to throw up, but has no real time to think, seastone is clamped on one of his wrists. 

“FUCK, ZORO, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN.” His fists are on fire, Zoro tries pulling Ace back, and succeeds in preventing several blows, but Law’s clothes are definitely ruined, if it wasn’t for his ability to use haki he’d be dead. “GET THE FUCK AWAY.”

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all run to pull Ace off of Zoro as well, after clearly hearing the commotion, fist after fist connects with his jaw, he began choking on his own blood—strictly accidental.

“Ace?” Luffy’s voice, jolts Ace from his actions, it is the first time since the pummeling that nothing has connected. “You know I can feel that too, don’t you?” 

Ace jumps off of Law, as if the man had a plague, “I… I forgot I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Zoro helped Law onto his feet, “I’m fine.” He mouthed to Bepo who looked like he wanted to patch the alpha up.

Luffy frowned, “Please don’t hurt my mate.”

Ace moved to hug Luffy, “I won’t again.” 

Luffy hugged Ace back, unsure if he was even deserving of a hug, still feeling like he didn’t want to be around anyone. No one was treating him different, they just acted so nice. It was digging at his insides, he wanted to feel pain, but no one saw how deserving he was of receiving it. 

“What that’s all you got?” Ace joked, smiling so hard he squinted, as he lifted Luffy spinning him, “I didn’t know you were THIS weak.” He joked. 

Luffy perked up a little bit, returning the hug with as much vigor as Ace had put into his. “I can still hug you idiot!”

Ace laughed again, “Sure you can.” He said mockingly, setting Luffy down, ruffling his hair. “You didn’t get taller at all.”

Luffy swatted at Ace’s hair, “Shuddap.” He couldn’t stop himself from grinning and laughing along, “Thanks for coming Ace.” 

“Anything for my stupid little brother.” The words might’ve sounded harsh to anyone else, but to Luffy they were welcomed, finally someone treating him like old times, none of this walking on glass stuff. Luffy punched him in the shoulder. 

Sadness still managed to find him though, Ace was here for a reason. “Sorry I messed up.” He had destroyed an entire town, all because he was so fucking stupid. 

“Oi, the town was trash anyway, Luffy. Those degenerates will rebuild it in a year tops.” Zoro spoke up, trying to fix the mood that had obviously changed again, not wanting Luffy to fall back into one of his moods.

“I dunno Zoro … that’s not really the point.” Before Luffy could finish what he was trying to say, Ace threw his arm around him.

“So where can I get something to eat on this ship?” Ace said, trying to move Luffy where he believed the kitchen was.  
Law realized everyone wanted to spend more time acting like nothing happened, than addressing the root issues, and sighed, “It’s this way.” He said, leading the way. He missed his old cook.

Shachi and Penguin, in apology for ditching Zoro, despite being entirely incapable of dealing with Luffy, cooked for everyone, which Luffy couldn’t explain how he felt to receive food because people were scared of him. This wasn’t how he wanted to live and it seemed to sour the whole meal for him.

Ace was suddenly serious, staring directly at Zoro, ignoring Law and acting as though Luffy was incompetent—as usual. “So what happened yesterday?”

Zoro stiffened, “We were drinking at a bar I normally drink at, somehow Law and Luffy got poisoned, Bepo treated the both of them, Luffy was mostly fine thanks to his unusually high tolerance for the stuff, Law was completely out of it, stopped breathing for a while, Luffy … in his stupor took that to mean Law was dead.”

Law watched as Luffy shrunk in his chair, digging his hands into his legs, wishing he didn’t have to hear a recap. He knew if he reached out, it would probably make his mate feel worse.

“So I never got a chance to find out who did it, because Luffy …” Zoro gestured around. Ace knew what Luffy was like when this sort of thing happened, so it didn’t feel right filling in the details after that. 

Ace glared at Law as he started turning to flames, “I thought you said Doflamingo was behind this?”

Law put up his hands in defense. “It was the only explanation I had, I’m sorry.”

“Do you think your Gramps had anything to do with it?” Zoro asked both Ace and Luffy, who knew exactly what he meant.

Ace rubbed the back of his head, his flames dulled out, he nervously laughed, “I originally thought … Gramps was afraid of Doflamingo, but after defecting I’ve learned a lot of stuff I didn’t know from Germa defectors supporting Whitebeard. I don’t think this was Gramps, but, I think Luffy being sent to Dressrosa was an act of war that worked for both Garp and Doflamingo.” He was distinctly avoiding eye contact with his brother.

“A weapon?” Law said, shocked at the thought. 

Ace mumbled something under his breath, but Law still managed to catch a, “he’s unstable.”

“JUST SAY IT CLEARLY.” Luffy yelled, slamming his fist on the table “Just say what you think of me.” His voice was softer the second time, on the brink of crying.

Ace grumbled, rubbing his hair harder than before, scrubbing his face with his hands, before taking a deep breath, “You’re unstable, you kept ruining all of the missions, you were a liability, he wanted to find a way to use you that didn’t involve putting you back with the rest of us, because you placed everyone in danger, so apparently he worked with Sabo to conceptualize you as a bomb, rather than a marine. He thought it would be the perfect way to end Dressrosa, because no one could deny a static pair, especially not if you were pregnant.” Ace was red in the face, trying extremely hard not to raise his voice.

Luffy was dejected, pale, eyes unfocused, “I didn’t mean to do it Ace-“ he was babbling, probably not entirely sure what he was even saying.

“Luffy, it isn’t your fault.” Ace was still speaking through gritted teeth, frustrated, “The Germa defectors said Garp tested so much shit on you to make you the perfect marine and that’s why you’re so fucked up now. Always claiming you were his blood so it was fine.” Ace punched the table, leaving a scorch mark on it—Law would have to deal with this later.

“Why … Ace.” Luffy was still speaking low, into his hands, no one in the room dared breathe in fear of missing what was said. “Why was I so disposable?” Never good enough as he naturally was, over and over he finds more betrayals.

“Gramps didn’t … need an omega in the family. He sent you off to die over and over again, believing … either you’d live and fulfill your duty to the kingdom or you would die a warrior's death and no one would learn about an omega in the family. The more successful you were the more he believed in his tactics … and the more valuable you became.”

Ace was still talking when Luffy started sobbing, “I really tried my best Ace, I tried.” His entire body trembled with each sob, slightly shaking the table. “I was doing my best.”

“Luffy he didn’t want your best!” Ace tried yelling over the sobs.

“HE DIDN’T WANT ME.” Luffy screamed back, tears falling to the table, coating his face.

Ace shook his head, “No, … no Luffy.” He was forced to calm himself so as not to further upset his little brother. “Whitebeard heard his plan was to retrieve you after you went crazy in Dressrosa, but it was taking so long he was about to send people to trigger it, apparently he sent The Saints there for you to kill, knowing you’d hate their traditions regarding omegas, but Law messed up his plans.”

Law was gritting his teeth, finally understanding why The Saints kept showing up, it was all Garp. He was pulled from his thoughts when Luffy spoke again.

His voice was small, uncharacteristically meek, “Why did he always like you and Sabo better.”

Ace’s silence triggered Luffy to cry harder, incapable of holding anything together. “You know why, Luffy.”

Luffy began cowering under his arms, while simultaneously trying to wipe his tears, desperately trying to halt the emotions that could not be stopped. “I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” He was stuttering, trying to hide from visions of Garp hitting him for his current behavior, he could feel it, feel the pain, his stomach lurched, as if he was falling off a cliff, “I didn’t mean to.” 

No one knew what to say, not wanting to push Luffy into another episode, but completely shocked at his actions. Law stood, picking his mate up, “It’s okay to cry, Lu. You don’t have to hide your emotions right now. No one is going to hurt you.” He stroked Luffy’s back, lightly pressing the smaller face closer to his scent glands, trying to ease the suffering of the shivering body. 

Luffy hiccuped, still through his crying, “I’m not allowed.” He said miserably. “Everyone else has it harder. I’m being selfish. I’m just selfish.” He tried shielding himself again.

Law brushed the soft hair out of his mate’s face, parts of it were tear stained, it faintly reminded him of Luffy’s heart. Trying to soothe the omega, his kissed his forehead, after clearing a space for his lips. “No, you’re not selfish. You’ve tried your best.”

“I’m ruining your night.”

“No, you’re not ruining my night. I love you.” He tried getting Luffy to look him in the eyes, shifting the body in his arm.

“Luffy, you’ve done more than enough for everyone.” Ace said trying to avoid how uncomfortable it was for him to see his little brother like this.

“It’s true, think about all of the people you’ve saved.” Zoro said agreeing.

“Nothing’s ever enough until everyone is free.” Luffy said, mostly coherently before starting to cry again.

“That’s why you should work with Whitebeard!” Ace said a little too enthusiastically. “We have a plan to take out Garp and Doflamingo. You can help us.”

Law glared at Ace, not really wanting Luffy to fight while pregnant.

Ace glared back at Law, “He wanted to talk with you, Luffy, he wants you to help us. It would end all of this once and for all. We could all finally relax.”

Luffy sniffled a bit, perking up, “He wants me to help?”

“Yes!” Ace said, “He WANTS YOU to HELP!”

Luffy wiped at his face a few more times on his hands, taking a couple stuttered breaths. “I wanna’ get Franky and Sanji and a couple of the others to help.” He mumbled.

Zoro coughed, choking on the sip of whatever mystery alcohol he had been chugging, he hit his chest a few times. “We-we can’t do that.” He blurted out.

Luffy ripped himself from Law, jumping to the ground, “What? WHY! You can’t just say that because you two fight constantly.”

Zoro looked embarrassed, “wedontfightconstantly.” He said under his breath, “His family has him.”

“WHAT!” Luffy slammed his hand on the table, “Then WHITEBEARD SHOULD HELP US FREE SANJI!”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?” Ace said spitting water all over himself.

“Lets … just talk to Whitebeard first.” Zoro offers.

“WELL WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!?” Luffy said, running to go do exactly that.

“STOP YOU IDIOT! LET THE OLD MAN SLEEP! YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME TOO YOU PREGNANT IDIOT!” Ace said, signaling for Law to bring Luffy back—he didn’t really have to be asked. 

Luffy threw his hand to punch Ace hitting him in the back of the head, “Not an idiot.” He said, puffing out his lips.

Ace reflexively went to punch Luffy back, but saw the face Law made, and pulled his fist back. Luffy stuck his tongue out, gloating at his newfound invincibility to Ace’s attacks.

Ace stuck his tongue back out, but then proceeded to laugh, the atmosphere was finally tolerable, collectively they exhaled. 

Zoro smiled to himself, continuing to drink, glad this didn’t turn out the way it used to—Law was the difference.

The next thing Luffy knew he and Law were in bed, he was feeling pretty exhausted, but it would be the first time the two slept together since … what happened. Law hadn’t slept the night before, and to be honest, neither did Luffy. “Are you afraid of me now?” It was a question he couldn’t get out of his head—just kept eating at him. He felt like he didn’t belong here anymore, no matter how much his mate kept making him feel like he did … fighting his training was difficult—it was so much easier to hold it together around Ace.

“It was shocking.” Law said, nudging himself closer to Luffy, who was curled up on himself now, a small ball, deserving love—affection. “But I mostly want to kill Garp.” He said, wrapping his arms around his little omega, smiling at the contact. Luffy tried pulling away, to hide himself even more than he was already doing. 

“Luffy, stop, you don’t have to keep hiding your—” Law tried pulling the omega back, only to reveal an absolutely petrified face, soaked in tears, already concealing his emotions. His eyes—normally quite large—now the biggest the alpha ever seen, stuck in sheer unblinking terror. “Oh Luffy … What’s happened? So recently we were cuddling—happy.”

With that Luffy broke down again, “I know I’m not a good enough mate. I’ll never be good enough for anyone. I’ll never be right. I can’t help it.”

“You’re perfect.” Law says, laying his head on Luffy’s chest, if his omega didn’t want to be held … well … that didn’t mean Law didn’t want to be.

Luffy cautiously wrapped his arms around Law, cradling the head on his chest, “I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over again, incapable of stopping himself from feeling so horrible. He started to get Law’s hair wet with his tears, and apologized for that too.

“To think…” Law started, hearing Luffy quiet down a bit, awaiting whatever was to be said, “I was starting to think I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Luffy stopped crying entirely, sitting up, forcing Law to as well. “What do you mean you idiot? Shut up.” He hit the alpha lightly in the chest, … where his heart was. 

Law smiled, and relaxed back onto the bed, encouraging Luffy to curl up on him, which the omega gratefully did. 

“I’m the one always fucking up your life.” Luffy mumbled, as Law pulled the covers over the two of them, realizing now was not the time to tell the omega how he should be sleeping. “I’m the one who causes everyone’s problems … apparently I’m just one big problem.” He said through a sad huff.

Law surprised even himself, chuckling, “No, you’re the love of my life.” He said, feeling warmth spread across his entire body, butterflies entering his stomach, he felt giddy. Luffy’s light snores made him happier. “You’re the love of my life.” He said again to himself, holding his mate tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it turned out.


	11. Latent Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like angst, skip to chapter 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“Guess Whitebeard will have to wait.” Ace grumbled, feeling the presence they all knew was near.

“Guys it’s Sabo.” His words embodied adoration. “We have to go talk to him!” Luffy’s heart was nothing, but joy, upon seeing his brother’s ship, he had missed him, genuinely, and was glad he’d have an opportunity to talk—at least that’s what it seemed like!

Law didn’t look very happy about it and Ace was even less enthused. “Come on guys, it’s just Sabo.” Luffy begged with his eyes, knowing it would probably be enough to convince the two to deal with the inevitable.

Ace lit on fire, but calmly smoothed his hair down, while quelling the flames. “You have literally no idea what this means, because you’re a fucking dumbass, huh?” He tried sounding flat and rational, but ended up relaying the worry very prominent in even his body language. 

Law glared at Ace, “Don’t call him a dumbass.” The words were cold, but professional. 

“Sorry, forgot everything in omegaland is easygoing and happy. I’m here in the real world and actually remember what he” particular venom placed on the last word, “is capable of.” Ace said tapping his index finger to his head repeatedly, as if pointing to his brain was relevant for some reason.

Luffy threw a punch at Ace—not missing the omega comment—which Ace dodged, attempting to hit Luffy back, finding himself replaced with air across the room by Law. “We aren’t going to get away from him. We shouldn’t declare war on Garp. Our only option IS to talk to him, Ace.” Law was trying to keep calm, Luffy was usually right about these things, he just wasn’t the best at explaining why. 

Keeping the peace was difficult when it filled Law with disgust to hear his mate disrespected constantly by his family. He wanted to put Ace in his place, but knew Luffy wouldn’t approve. 

It’s okay, Law. Luffy thought only to the alpha, trying to soothe him. 

Law took a deep breath, “Ace I’d understand as a defect you’d want to stay here and cower, away from your brother, but Luffy and I have jobs to do.”

“DEFECTOR.” Ace yelled, “Fuck you. I’m going.” He heavily walked away from both Law and Luffy who stood there laughing with each other. As soon as he slammed the door Luffy laughed even louder. 

“I said what I said.” Law mumbled under his breath, before turning to his mate. “Lu?”

“Mmm?” 

“Do you have a way to contact your brother?” 

“Don’t worry Law, he’s already on the ship.” Luffy said through a toothy grin, grabbing the alpha’s hand and pulling him in the direction Law assumed Sabo was. This wasn’t going to be fun. 

Luffy’s first reaction to seeing Sabo on the top deck was to wrap his arms around his brother as many times as possible. He had missed him and hated to be apart from his family for so long without even any communication. He couldn’t stop himself from crying, it felt good to physically prove his brother existed. “SABO!” he said through his tears.

Sabo laughed, incapable of hugging Luffy back, “Good to see you too Luffy.” His voice was earnest, genuine, and put Luffy at ease. The man’s face was another story, a hard glare at Law, disgust. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SEE ME OFF WHEN I LEFT. I MISSED YOU.” Luffy couldn’t control the volume of his voice through his cries. 

Sabo smiled apologetically at Luffy, “Sorry, Loof, had to do stupid work for Gramps. You know how that old man is.” 

Luffy was placated by the answer, uncoiling his arms from Sabo, and hugging him normally, allowing his brother to return the gesture. “Well that’s ok! You’re here now!” Luffy stopped crying, he could only feel warmth, as he pressed himself closer to his brother. He really thought they had all abandoned him; was nice to remember he was still loved.

“We should all have dinner.” Sabo said it warmly to Luffy, but every time the omega went and buried his face back into hugging, Sabo’s less than pleased look returned in full view for Ace and Law who were immediately made uncomfortable by the clear detest the prince had for the both of them. 

Law knew it made sense, Luffy had technically done nothing wrong, whereas Law was an outsider and Ace a defect...or. 

“Yeah, let’s have dinner.” Ace said through barely contained anger, eyes slits now, in a glare at his brother. 

Sabo’s eyes only widened, to Law’s horror, but never got friendlier, the smile planted on the face was intimidating and Law could tell neither he nor Ace had the will to keep staring back into the manifestation of true menace. “It should already be prepared on the ship.” He pulled back to give another sweet smile to Luffy, “Got your favorites.”

“MEAT.” Was all Luffy said before running and catapulting himself onto Sabo’s ship. 

“I’m sure you’re both more than capable of getting on my ship without help.” He said before jumping onto his property. His voice sent shivers through both Ace and Law. 

“He’s pissed.” Ace said. 

“Without a doubt.” Law responded, using his powers to place both of them on the ship. 

None of the staff on the ship would look at the two, as they instead cooed over Luffy’s pregnancy, obviously being far more fond of him than the two assumed alphas.

“Sabo, where’s dinner!?” Luffy asked impatiently, bouncing on his heels trying to stop running around looking by himself. Sabo’s ship was so fancy and big—he was the heir so it made sense he got the best ship. Still, it was a thing to marvel at. He had always wished he could have a ship of his choosing, one he had a part in designing, not just handed to him.

Sabo ruffled Luffy’s hair, obvious affection across his face. It was undeniable how much he loved his brother and was glad to have him back. “Alright I’ll show you.” He led the way for all of them to follow. 

“Fake fucking not concerned lying piece of shit.” Ace was grumbling an endless stream of insults under his breath.

Law understood the anger, but couldn’t sense an act from Sabo. He had worked in politics his whole life ... lived with Doflamingo, he knew an act when he saw one—Sabo loved Luffy. So then why do the things he’s allegedly done? Was his act simply that refined? He’d have to ask later. 

When they entered the room, before anything was set at the table, Luffy demanded Sabo’s attention. “WE HAVE TO GO TO GERMA TO GET MY FRIEND!” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling, after all it was urgent and this was his urgent voice. 

“Lu, You’re pregnant, you shouldn’t enter Germa.” Sabo said, before Luffy could protest he continued. “However, I was just about to go to Germa and I think I may be able to free Sanji and take him to you, if you agree to meet me at the right spot.” 

“Right spot?” Luffy asked. 

“Yes, I have an island I go to for politically ... ambiguous missions no one would be any wiser.” 

Luffy’s face scrunched up as he considered the offer. “You PROMISE you’ll free Sanji?” He asked. 

“Cross my heart.” Sabo said, doing the motion with his hand to appease his little brother. 

“HMMMMMMM. Ok. If you promise I’ll wait at your weird island or whatever.” Luffy laughed. “To think we were going to ask Whitebeard for help freeing Sanji but all we needed was you.” He slapped the table a couple times, finding the whole thing hilarious. “Everyone is so scared of him, Sabo.”

Sabo laughed, politely but not with ill-intent, “I’m sure they are scared of him. He’s a pretty infamous guy.” 

“Yeah yeah. Thanks Sabo!” Luffy said, waving his hand blowing off whatever it was being said, to focus more on the food that was suddenly on the table.

It was uncomfortably silent after that while Luffy and Ace ate ravenously, even pulling from each other's plates—neither dared touch Sabo’s. When the three finished eating Luffy looked like he was about to pass out; Law had yet to finish a singular plate.

“Loof?” Sabo asked. 

Without raising his head Luffy made a brief sound of acknowledgement into the table. 

“Why don’t you go get some rest? Let us talk about boring politics. You can sleep here if you want.” 

“mmiunnosabo.” 

“We could always just postpone the talk, Luffy is still part of this. Why exclude him?” Law asked, furious at what Sabo was trying to do. 

“Why not let Luffy decide what he wants to be a part of, Trafalgar?” The question was polite, but the edge was only meant for Law to hear. “Luffy, would you like to sleep, or would you like to talk about the boring old man's plans. I don’t have much time so I really can’t wait, but if you’d like to be included I’d have no problem with that.” He smiled at his nearly asleep brother. 

“issit important?” Luffy slurred the words together. 

“If something important comes up, I’m sure Trafalgar will let you know.” Sabo said, eyes relaxed in a smirk pointed at Law, while mouth feigned concern. 

“Torao canyoutakemetobed.” Luffy mumbled before dozing off. 

Ace glared at Sabo, there seemed to be an understanding in the freckled man’s face that Law didn’t yet have.

“Where should I take him to sleep?” Law said through his teeth, trying his best to impersonate Sabo’s own air of professionalism. 

A maid entered without Sabo saying a word as Law picked up his omega and allowed the woman to lead them in the direction of a nearby room, where Law tucked Luffy in, not liking where the night was headed. 

Law stopped, before exiting the room he laid Luffy in, to take one last glance, “mmiloveyousomuchtorao. youretheonlyoneevernicetome. thankyou.” He smiled, feeling the warmth from his mates voice, before hearing light snoring, telling him he should close the door.

Luffy seemed uncharacteristically exhausted after eating—paired with Ace’s look the whole thing just gave Law a bad feeling. 

When he entered the dining room again, Ace and Sabo were staring silently at each other, Law could feel their killing intent. 

“What’s all this about?” Law asked, feeling his courage grow. 

“Sit down.” Sabo says, the politeness a guise for a command. 

Law sat down, but only because he was going to sit anyway. 

“I’m sure you both have questions, which you are free to ask, but know this: My singular concern is Luffy’s safety. If both of you are more interested in making political gains I will not treat you favorably.” Sabo took a sip from a glass of wine, casually controlling the room, he seemed far too relaxed for the amount of venom residing in his voice. 

“You think you can stop Luffy from fighting? If you do you’re a fucking idiot.” Law was done being polite, it didn’t matter, none of it mattered, Sabo couldn’t do anything to him without hurting Luffy.

Sabo ground his teeth so hard, even someone outside of the room could hear it, “Law, I don’t think you understand who is pulling the strings here.”

“I don’t care IF you’re pulling the fucking strings, Sabo.” Ace said, leaving scorch marks on the table where his hands rested.

Sabo closed his eyes, lowering his head to the table, he slouched, covering his face; it seemed like the actions one would take before crying, but an unsettling laughter echoed through the room instead. The sort of laughter that gnaws at your bones, like a cannonball scraping through the metal coating of a ship. Law prevented himself from flinching, but couldn’t stop the terror he felt while listening. The room was without noise, save the prince’s display of emotion. “If you think I’m the one pulling the strings, Ace, you’re even less intelligent than I thought you were and that is a high achievement.” The voice wasn’t light, it weighed more than anything a human could carry and pain etched its way to the top—clawing as if it were trapped at the bottom of a sea cave; tired of drowning. “Everything I’ve done has been to protect you and Luffy.” Sabo’s hands were black, digging through the table, clean holes poked into the furniture as digits were removed. The returned sound of teeth grinding together had both Ace and Law holding their breaths. “If you get in my way, I will kill both of you; too much is at stake.”

“IF YOU KILL LAW LUFFY WILL DIE.” Ace screamed. “How are you going to—“ Ace was cut off, backhanded away from the table, denting the wall.

Sabo turned to Law, his face almost tranquil, as if the past few actions never occurred … as if he didn’t just smack his brother across the room. He sat down in a way that could only be described as dignified, gently scooting his chair back into the table—when he left it? Law hadn’t a clue. “Trafalgar,” He said, almost kind, pressing both his hands together, and holding the tips against his lips, his eyes were focused, and serious, Law could feel his stomach sink, “Isn’t it convenient that Garp of all people would have your static pair? What proof do you have that Luffy is truly your mate, besides the fact we told you he was?” Sabo was smiling slightly, face relaxed.

Law took a deep breath, “You know how Static pairs work, Sabo. Please do not play games with me.” Keeping calm was the best way to deal with this. He could not let Sabo win an emotional battle.

Sabo’s smile only widened, “Oh, yes. I do know how they work and so does Germa.” He said, finally showing teeth after he finished talking, eyes still, relaxed.

Law swallowed, “That’s impossible. What you’re implying—you aren’t going to scare me.” He wished Zoro had went with them.

The blonde’s face mimicked concern, eyes like the frozen ocean waters of a winter island’s coast, ready to pull him under, already sucking the breath from his lungs, Law briefly felt he couldn’t breathe, “I’m sure you’ve learned by now that Luffy does not behave anything like an Omega should.” Rage returned to Sabo’s face, as he squeezed his hands through the table they were suddenly clutching—wood splintered off in every direction. Ace looked panicked and said nothing. 

Law couldn’t breathe—tried swallowing several times, but his mouth was too dry. It couldn’t be true, Luffy was his? He didn’t connect with anyone, this wasn’t a lie. Luffy wasn’t a lie. He could feel himself falling apart on the inside.

Sabo collected his hands in a fluid motion, “I do not like you, Trafalgar. I do not like what they’ve done to my little brother. When I have my way—and I will have my way—none of the people, who have hurt those I love, will be left. If you want to be one of them, by all means, continue getting in my way. I would like nothing more than to feel your skull crushed in my hand while your brain leaks between my fingers; to be rid of you.” The prince’s right hand twitched as he said that, “I will not let anyone else fuck up Luffy’s life.” Sabo threw a disgusted look at Ace. “YOU THINK YOU’RE UPSET WITH WHAT’S HAPPENING? WHILE YOU RUN AWAY AND FORCE ME TO DEAL WITH IT?” The table was flipped over, shattering on the ground—the dishes were eviscerated. The table had been so strong, Law was surprised to raise his hand, deflecting ricocheting pieces of wood and porcelain.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sabo.” Ace said, standing, facing his brother, fear present, but courage not far.

“Because you don’t pay attention.” Sabo spat, straightening his suit, trying to remain presentable.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Just speak normal.” Ace yelled, getting closer to Sabo, almost ready to fight back.

“What the fuck have they done to Luffy?” Law asked, finding his voice, ready to attack Sabo if he needed to. He wanted to make him hurt, for the words he’d spoken.

Sabo ran his hand through his hair, sighing, “I don’t know.” Sabo said. “Until I do know, do not get in my way.” With that he left the room.

“WAIT YOU FUCKER YOU CAN’T LEAVE LIKE THAT.” Ace screamed, running after his brother. “WE’RE STILL ON YOUR STUPID FUCKING SHIP.”

Law desperately tried pulling Sabo back into the room, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He punched a hole into the floor without thinking.

Ace stomped through the ship, so loud Law could hear every step as a small maid walked in asking him to collect Luffy and leave. Law simply nodded, while clenching his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need tags, let me know, otherwise, tell me what you think. Thanks for the comments left so far and thanks to a certain angst writer for inspiration.


	12. Bile and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violent fight, if you need tags let me know. This is resolved in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

The bed was soft—Luffy was glad to be back where it smelled like Law. Sabo was great and all, but really not who he wanted to spend his time with right now, especially not when his brother had resorted to the usual treatment. He rolled his eyes thinking about it. They really had no respect for him—at least Law wasn’t like that.

The alpha was distant, on the far side of the bed, so Luffy wormed his way closer, almost like a game, giddy every time he moved without his mate reacting, if he was asleep the omega wanted to surprise him. 

Normally when he couldn’t hear Law’s thoughts it meant he was dreaming deeply. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he was finally close enough to wrap an arm around his mate, giggling softly to himself. “Gotcha’” He said, trying to snuggle closer.

He rested his head on Law’s chest, but the muscles under him seemed to stiffen, Luffy chose to ignore it. “Sorry I fell asleep, Sabo alway—“ Law pulled away sharply, as Luffy talked, he was hurt, but didn’t want to believe it happened. “L..law?” He said gently, controlling his voice, remembering his training. He had dealt with far more stressful situations, this would be fine. Nothing was wrong. “Are you ok?” He asked, trying not to let his voice falter—failing anyway.

“Have I done something wrong?” Luffy asked, remembering how he had acted before Ace got there. Law said the omega was the love of his life, but was this really how you treated that person? Something had to have happened. He poked Law’s chest, quelling the scared bile building in his own.

Still Law said nothing, holding himself in what Luffy knew was an incredibly uncomfortable position, given he was half off the bed after pulling away.

“Law, please, you’re scaring me.” The omega’s voice was quiet, but the whimper was only barely held back, he didn’t know if he could do this again. The training, Garp put him through, people tricking him into believing they loved him, only to do this. He knew he had to learn never to let his guard down, but would his Gramps go this far? Make him think he was romantically loved, only to have Sabo come in and tell Law the test was over. Gramps always said Luffy was too naive and that he’d always be working on that, but did he mean it like this? No. No, it wasn’t like that. Law wasn’t working with them. Could they have really gone this far?

“Were you in on it?” Law growled lowly. Luffy was terrified at his inability to hear the alpha’s thoughts, he trembled without breathing, if he was to start now he knew it would be far too unsteady.

“Law?” Luffy asked again, lifting his head off the alpha’s chest, trying to look him in the eyes, trying to get a glimpse into what the man was thinking. He pulled at his mate’s shoulder, lightly, attempting to help him back onto the bed. Maybe, if he was more comfortable, he wouldn’t be doing this. Law was always nice to him, this wasn’t like him. “Law? Was I in on what?” He didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer, but things like this happened when Sabo visited. He tried so hard to believe it wasn’t malicious, he wanted it to be true every single time.

Law finally turned to him, he looked at Luffy as though he were bored, shoving the omega harshly away from his shoulder, “Is this why you’re hiding your thoughts from me?” His voice was filled with disdain, it was like his mate wasn’t even the same person.

Luffy’s eyes widened in horror, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He reached an arm out to his alpha’s face, trying to lightly stroke it, wanting to help his mate calm down. “Did Sabo say something?” He asked before his hand could connect with the skin he so desperately wanted to touch.

“You’re not even my real mate.” Law said, slapping the hand away. “You’re just some ruined fucking omega.” He started to laugh, but it wasn’t the kind laugh that filled Luffy’s heart with a sense of safety, “Was ruining my country that important to all of you?”

Luffy didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, he began wringing his hands, but even that turned to clawing at them, until they bled freely on the bed, he couldn’t stop, it didn’t hurt, nothing was pulling him from the fear in his head, nothing was pulling him from the numbness his body became one with, he felt his face heat sickeningly, as the rest of his body went cold. He couldn’t control his breathing anymore, his breaths were shallow and far too fast to sustain consciousness in most for very long. 

“I’m the love of your life?” he whispered, trying to convince himself it had all been true, before being harshly thrown across the room. He coughed up blood, dazed as he slumped to the floor.

“I don’t know what I did wrong.” He says weakly, still gasping for breath after the blow he did not protect himself from. He didn’t want to believe Law would hurt him, he didn’t want to believe his mate would do it, he had willed his body to accept anything, because he hoped in vain it wasn’t pain.

Law laughed again, in the deep in his throat, throwing his head back, as if Luffy had told a funny joke. Maybe it was all a joke? Just a joke? Luffy tried calming down, if it was just a joke he would just laugh it off. It was okay. He wasn’t perfect either. “Maybe you should ask your grandfather? Or perhaps your beloved brothers?” Luffy dry heaved. “You’ve always been their dog. Sorry you didn’t ruin my life good enough for them.”

“Law?” Luffy said through a sob, he was scratching through his arms now, he had to rip his skin off, suddenly he couldn’t handle wearing it.

The alpha was suddenly towering over him, glaring down, not an ounce of affection in the eyes Luffy’s desperately wanted a compassionate glance from, “Are those even my kids? Or a Germa ploy as well?” Law laughed again, just as bitterly as before, “I bet you were impregnated before we even fucked.”

“They’re ours.” Luffy whimpered, shrinking below, his fingers had reached his arms’ bones and he still couldn’t feel it over the emotional anguish. He wished he could feel anything over this. 

Law moved to kick Luffy in the stomach, but stopped himself.

Luffy stared at the halted leg, hopeful, but knew Law still wanted to hurt him.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.” Law said, spitting on the ground next to Luffy. “You told me the other night you were always fucking up my life. That you were everyone’s problem. You were trying to tell me the truth then, weren’t you?” He kicked Luffy’s leg, hard enough to hear a bone crack under it. “You were oh so embarrassed of crying before, but now here you are using it to manipulate me.” He mocked the tears Luffy couldn’t control.

Luffy wasn’t shielding himself from any of the blows. He was too shocked and confused, he could only sob, he didn’t understand why any of this was happening. What did Sabo do? Was this all part of their plan to make him stronger. Was even love not suitable for a marine? 

He stared up into Law’s face, and could feel the brutal rage emanating from the alpha. His tears coated his face like a mask. “Why are you doing this to me?” He screamed as loud as he could, hoping it would bring some sense to Law. “Why does everyone do this to me?” He finished, under his breath, crumpling back to the floor, sobbing uninhibited, “I thought you of all people loved me, but you’re letting them pull us apart like I meant nothing to you.” He choked on his own sobs, “I saw it coming from them, but I believed you.” He said, before dry heaving again between his wretched cries.

Luffy couldn’t handle the atmosphere in the room anymore, Law’s scent had been designed to make him sick and scared—it worked perfectly. He ran out before Law could hurt him or the babies more, he had to snap out of it, he had others he needed to think about—it just hurt so much.

Luffy was already out of the room, by the time Law realized just how betrayed and mortified Luffy looked, in every sense of the word. “Luffy … I.” He spoke to no one. He turned towards the bed, throwing it against the wall, he would break everything in the room. He wanted to watch it all be destroyed, but after he had shattered the furniture, he still couldn’t feel solace and snapped his hand in half, but even this pain wasn’t enough for what he had just done.

He didn’t know if he should go after Luffy. Was he was just some spy for Garp, sent to humiliate him, to destroy his country and dethrone him? He knew Garp was capable of such deplorable actions, but Luffy’s eyes—there was no way he knew what was going on, unless he was as good of an actor as his older brother Sabo was.

Luffy had been trying to tell him something about Sabo before Law had snapped. He punched himself in the face for not waiting to hear what the omega was trying to say, even if Luffy wasn’t his mate … he was still probably an omega given the pregnancy … no other creature could give birth? Omegas and static omegas, was there some other kind? Or was Luffy so horrifically experimented on—Law threw up on the floor next to himself, not wanting to think about it. 

He stood up, knowing the only right thing to do was find the omega and try to calm it down—even if it was just some spectacular actor designed in a lab to ruin everything Law ever cared about. He wished more than anything he could get back in Luffy’s head, but was the inability to do so not proof enough that this omega was never his. He could only bond with his static pair and this did not seem to be bond—this was proof Luffy was not his.

He punched through the metal wall. What the fuck had all the previous communication been, why was everything silent now? He bit through his lip, ripping through his hair with the still broken hand—not caring.

He opened the bedroom door, to search for … Luffy. His heart sunk, even if the omega wasn’t his … he was the only person Law had ever truly cared for. He shook his head, he could not care about those who weren’t real, those who existed to cause havoc in his country. If it wasn’t for Luffy none of his friends would be harmed by Doflamingo right now. If it wasn’t for Luffy … that place Zoro drank at would still be around. Luffy was clearly a monster, not an omega.

He went to the kitchen, given the first place Luffy would probably head when distressed was there, to eat. It was endearing, in the past, he wanted to continue believing it was, but now it only upset him. Instead, he found Ace, who looked worried. 

“Did Luffy do that?” He asked pointing to the hand Law had broken himself.

Law’s eyes narrowed, “No.” He said.

Ace ran his hands through his hair, he was nervous, “I think that poison did more shit to you guys than we know. What if Sabo had you both poisoned?” The freckled man took a deep breath, “I’ve been running it through my head over and over again, he showed up too conveniently, it was like he was already here. He knows Luffy goes crazy all the time.” He looked up through his panic, “Are you noticing any other symptoms?”

Law went pale, how could he have been so stupid? “I think I am.” He said, holding his own throat. He didn’t deserve to live after what he had just done—now wasn’t a time for self-pity, he had to find Luffy.

“I know my brother can be crazy sometimes.” Ace was almost pleading, “But please don’t give up on him. I know breaking your hand isn’t a great thing for your omega to do … it isn’t his fault. Oh fuck.” Ace buried his face in his hands on the table, he was clearly drinking, as Law only just noticed the empty jugs of rum surrounding the man. “If he hurt you I’ll take full responsibility for it, Sabo is playing mind games and using Luffy as a pawn. I know my little brother loves you, if he’s acting up.” Ace choked, staring back up at Law, fire in his eyes, “It isn’t his fault.”

“He didn’t do anything Ace. Don’t worry.” Law said, raising his hands to calm the other alpha who was currently sweating bullets. “I’m looking for him right now.”

“I’ve never seen him so happy.” Ace started to cry, but punched the tears away, regaining control of himself. “Sabo doesn’t know, he didn’t see how happy Luffy was with you. I was mad too, I’ll admit it.” Ace miserably shook his head. “I hated you, but I was wrong.” He laughed, “Anyway, I’m glad you’re both okay, I talked to Whitebeard and we can discuss our other plans later. If you and Luffy need more time to rest from whatever Sabo did, I can buy you more.” Ace stood up, slapping Law on the back. “Thank you, for saving my little brother from us.”

Guilt ate at Law like a rat on the wood paneling of a boat lost at sea with nothing else to chew. He nodded, “I need to find him though.” He removed Ace’s hand, as politely as possible, and quietly left the room. What the fuck had he just done?


	13. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple's resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Watching the tiny figure sob so openly in the emergency lifeboat, broke Law’s heart, but he knew only he could fix it. The thing rocked with each heave the omega made, “Lu?” Law asks, trying to sound gentle, releasing a scent as calming as he can manage, given neither of them were particularly calm.

Luffy stopped crying, to quietly laugh more to himself. “I thought you l-loved me?” He said hiccuping afterwards.

“I do! I do love you!” Law said, in a voice probably too loud, because Luffy flinched, which caused the alpha to wince, not wanting to scare his mate more. “I do love you, Luffy.” He said just above a whisper. “We just need to talk.”

Luffy began to cower more, Law’s face fell further as he assessed the damage Luffy had largely done to himself. It was too brutal to even attempt describing to himself. “You’re going to hurt me?” Luffy asks quietly.

“No!” Law yelled, jolting the omega into covering his head, scared, Law shut his eyes, annoyed with himself, he didn’t want to scare his poor mate anymore. “Lu … I want to help. I want to fix it. Will you let me fix it? I won't touch you if you say no, I promise.”

Luffy’s soft whimpers stop, as he looks over at Law, “You promise you wont hurt me?” Law can tell, he isn’t asking about physical pain, that isn’t what’s hurting his omega at all. 

Law nods, trying to keep himself from crying, Luffy didn’t need to see his stupid fucking tears after his stupid fucking actions. The very sight of what he’s done was enough to drive him into the sea, “No Lu, I just want to help. I’m sorry.” He wished his apologies would mean something, but he worried that to Luffy, they were just empty words. “Can I help you?”

Luffy frowned, suppressing his own cries before nodding. 

Summoning a room, Law sat Luffy on his lap, while transporting various items he’d need to tend to his omega next to him. “Oh Lu, this is really bad.” He mumbled, between stitching and bandaging his hurting mate. “I’m sorry.” He found himself incapable of not repeating.

“It’s okay.” Luffy whispers, looking listlessly at the ocean.

Law frowned, as he set the bones properly in Luffy’s leg, wishing he could break his own leg, the still-broken hand wasn’t suffering enough. “No Lu, it’s … it’s really not okay.” When he knew he had fixed everything to the best of his abilities, he set what he was holding aside.

“Why’d you do it, Law?”

Law swallowed hard, “I couldn’t hear you anymore, I can’t hear you anymore, it’s like, we went on Sabo’s ship and when we got off you … you weren’t m… you weren’t bonded to me anymore.”

“What did Sabo say?”

“Sabo said … you weren’t really my mate. So I thought you were just sent here to fuck with me and hurt my country.”

Luffy began sobbing again, “And you believed him?”

“He … He was very convincing …” He finished lamely.

“More convincing than me? Than your kids?” Luffy was bawling against Law’s shirt, pressing his face so close, terrified the alpha would leave again. Law could feel it was no longer dry. “I can’t do anything right. I can’t even get you to trust me.”

Law pulled Luffy’s hands up to his mouth, kissing atop each of them, as the omega leaned back, trying to figure out what happened. “Ace thinks Sabo poisoned us. You were trying to tell me something about Sabo before?” He kissed his mate’s forehead, trying to do anything to show him he was still loved and wanted.

Luffy blushed slightly, at the kisses, surprised he was receiving love at all. He really thought his family had pulled the plug and he was alone again in the world. He hid his face in Law’s chest, finding comfort in the proximity. “Whenever I’m inconvenient … I … They just …” The omega was stumbling over his words, having trouble saying them properly. “I get really tired around them and have to go to bed.”

Law controlled his rage, “Why were you so happy to see him then?” He couldn’t understand any of Luffy’s reactions.

Luffy’s head leaned to the side, still against Law’s chest, “He’s my brother. I missed him. I thought that everyone had abandoned me on you and I was just so happy to see that no one abandoned me. I was … I was excited, because I was thinking we could really be one big family like in the storybooks. I didn’t know—I didn’t want to know what Sabo was up to.” Luffy choked, trying not to cry again.

Law tightened his grip around Luffy, enough to provide reassurance, but not so much that it would hurt, though something told him the omega wouldn’t have minded. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Luffy felt the tears fall onto his face and looked up to see Law’s closed eyes, he quickly moved his lips to the alpha’s finally closing the distance. 

Law gasped, but kissed back, slowly, as if they were getting to know each other again. 

“I forgive you.” Luffy said, into the kiss.

Law pulled back, “N-no Luffy, you shouldn’t forgive something like this so easily.”

“Please … Law?” Luffy’s large eyes bore into the alpha’s, “Please just let it be over? It’s not us … This wasn’t us … I know you’re not used to being controlled with drugs, but … they’re trying to ruin everything, don’t let them do it. I bet …”Luffy clenched his fists, angry again.

Law noticed the change in the omega’s body language, shocking him out of his own self-pity. “You bet what?”

“I bet Gramps was trying to see if I’m strong enough to break a static bond.” He said so mad he could spit. “Because that would be convenient for him.”

“Why do you make Sabo innocent in all of this?” Law asks.

“Sabo is so smart he’s stupid.”

“Lu ... What does that mean?”

Luffy scratched his head, trying to come up with the right words, before snuggling back into Law, getting comfortable enough to explain, “Well, if Gramps says the truth and then sounds all sneaky and smart about some hidden thing Sabo would probably make up some hidden thing and think that’s the truth.” Luffy looked up at Law, “Try and understand, Sabo isn’t like me or Gramps … He’s more like … Dad.” Luffy finishes quietly.

Law didn’t know what to say, so he rubbed Luffy’s stomach, small soothing circles, to quell his anxiety, steadily being capable of releasing scents that calmed both of them. 

“Sabo isn’t stupid enough to believe the truth, but I know the truth Law. We’re a pair. You can’t be like Sabo … You can’t be so smart you’re an idiot.” Luffy buried his face back into Law’s shirt as if he was afraid Law would disappear. “Law?” 

“Mm?”

“Can we please go to bed? I don’t feel very good.”

Law stood up, cradling his omega, checking on the babies to see if everyone was okay. Glad he didn’t do … what he almost did.

Luffy placed a hand on Law’s shoulder, “It isn’t our faults … they want us to feel guilty don’t let them win.” He rested his other hand on his stomach, smiling slightly, feeling everyone was okay, even if nothing should have worked out.

Law took them both to an unused room on the ship, knowing the previous one … their room was destroyed.

When laid on the bed, Luffy looked panicked.

“What’s wrong?” Law asked, brushing Luffy’s hair from his face, trying to do anything to make the omega feel safe.

“I just could really use that comfort blanket right now.” He mumbled.

“Oh!” Law said, smacking himself on the head, with his still broken hand, forgetting he had yet to fix it—he’d deal with that when Luffy was asleep. He summoned another room, and placed the requested blanket on top of the omega, before nearly swaddling him in it.

Luffy laughed at how silly he probably looked, and beckoned Law down with his eyes, kissing him on the nose, when he got close enough. “I still love you.” He said, with a cute little smile on his face, realizing for the first time in his life … his family didn’t get their way. He didn’t know what the difference was, but he won. 

“What’re you so smiley about?” Law asked, flopping down next to Luffy, kissing him several times over.

Luffy laughed, almost deliriously, “They didn’t get what they wanted, even though they probably could have.” His laughs were obnoxious to any other ears, but to Law it was pure music.

“What do you mean, Luf?” He asked sleepily resting his head on the omega’s.

“I can leave, I can feel it, but I don’t want to!” He said triumphantly. “Whatever they were trying to do! It doesn’t matter!” Luffy snuggled his back closely against Law. They were still together, they were in bed, this was what he wanted all along. He wanted to believe this was okay. Now he wasn’t forced? He could really leave whenever he wanted to. He cried, due to his own laughter. 

Law worried a bit, about the extreme reaction from the omega, and tried to give off a scent strong enough to allow Luffy some much needed rest. 

Luffy laughed a few more times, before his eyes drooped closed, “Thank you.” He mumbled, dozing off, truly content.


	14. Sever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

Law watched as Luffy’s small body rose and fell atop his, in what must have been a restful sleep. He looked serene, even if he was drooling quite a bit on the shirt the alpha should have changed before even getting into bed. He sighed, his omega probably liked the smell of it anyway and comforting him was his number one priority, so he quietly waited until the weight resting on him snuggled closer, clearly indicating consciousness was near.

Luffy gazed up at him, a blush peaking out across his cheeks—probably noticing how much he had drooled—as his lips moved to form a dreamy smile. Law kissed his forehead, “What’re you so smiley about, huh?” He found himself asking this a lot—it really didn’t make sense, after everything the alpha had just put him through, which he would beat himself up over later—not around his precious mate.

“Just lookin’ atcha’” Luffy said, quickly moving his face up to Law’s and stealing his own kiss. “I think I know what happened, I put it all together in my head while I was asleep.”

Law, despite his breath slightly taken away, returned the kiss with a skeptical look. “You put it all together, huh?” 

“Yeah, just hear me out okay.” A more serious posture was obtained after the omega said that—if you could call sitting up straight while straddling Law a more serious posture. 

Law smiled, allowing amusement to cross his face as he wrapped his arms around Luffy and pressed his forehead against the omega’s. “Okay, I’m listening.” He could feel Luffy’s face heating up, which only turned him on.

Luffy bit his lip a few times, debating on if he wanted to move, unsure if this was really the position he wanted to be in while discussing something so serious. “I think Sabo severed our bond.” 

Law moved his head back, trying to understand the omega. “How is that even possible? Do you even know what you’re saying right now?”

Luffy waved his hands at Law impatiently, “I don’t know, I don’t know, you’re the smart one. I was just thinking, because he severed it, maybe we should try and bond again?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but didn’t realize how ridiculous he looked. 

“Luffy …” Law tilted his head, deciding the easiest way to explain what bonds were, without boring or confusing his poor mate. “No one can bond without being in heat. Without a heat we can’t forge a bond.” He debated on repeating the same exact thing a few more times in other ways, to see which one would stick, but gave Luffy time to show whether or not he understood.

Luffy crushed his eyebrows together and squinted—deep in thought, no doubt. “Okay, then I’ll just go into heat.”

Law chuckled—if only nervously. Apparently his omega did not understand how heats worked. “Luffy, you’re pregnant, you can’t go into heat until after you give birth.”

Luffy made a long sound of deliberation, “Can I just give birth now?”

“No!” Law accidentally shouted, “No.” He said, in a partially-collected voice, after trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. “Luffy that isn’t how this works.” He rubbed Luffy’s back, realizing his shouting also startled his mate.

“Well I don’t know, they severed the bond with all that science stuff, why can’t I go back into heat with science stuff?” Luffy had never cared about sex, but he was pretty sure stuff like this existed. “Why can’t you ask someone, if you don’t know?”

“Why would anyone sever our bond anyway, Luffy?” Law couldn’t focus on the rest of what his mate was saying.

“Uhg! Because Sabo probably wants to kill you and he can’t kill you if we’re bonded, because then I’ll die and he’d be sad. Stupid Sabo probably just thought I didn’t want to be in a relationship and didn’t want Gramps making every single move and even if this was Gramps’ move.” Luffy held his head in pain. “I have a headache, can you just get it from this?” 

Law nodded, slowly, summoning a room to grab his mate some water and medicine. Part of the pain had to be his fault. He rubbed Luffy’s back, pressing the omega closer to him. “I think I might know someone with the type of thing you’re asking for.” 

“Really?” Luffy asked, overjoyed as he bounced on Law’s lap, almost knocking their heads together.

“Yeah.” Law said, steadying his mate who seemed to have healed in the few short hours they slept. “You feel up to going into the kitchen? … I have a hunch he’s there.”

“I’m always hungry.” Luffy said, kissing Law awkwardly on the neck—lingering on the scent glands—before darting out the door.

Luffy could still smell him and Law was an idiot for not recognizing that. The omega had to be his match given only he could get comfort from Law’s scent, which would be true regardless of a bond when it came to static pairs. 

Law shoved his fists at his forehead, how could he let Sabo get in his head like that? He had never acted so thoughtlessly—irrationally—in his life. There was no wonder in how The Monkey Kingdom won every war they ever participated in; hatred wasn’t a strong enough word for what he felt both for himself and that kingdom. 

The kitchen was full, everyone on the ship was in the room. Law wasn’t sure if the capacity was more or less convenient. He cleared his throat, to get everyone’s attention—Luffy had apparently forgotten the goal as he was in the middle of eating everything he could get his hands on, Law couldn’t help but smile at that. All else turned to look up at the sound coming from the alpha’s throat. “I need you to be honest with me and I don’t want any questions asked.” He didn’t feel like singling Shachi out.

Zoro said nothing, simply nodding and drinking—was he ever sober? The others followed suit, except for Ace.

“You can’t just ask a question and not give me details, that isn’t how this works. I’m not just one of your subordinates.” The freckled hothead said, stealing meat out of Luffy’s hands to tear at with his teeth while glaring at Law.

Luffy punched his brother in the side, “You idiot, it isn’t even something you want to hear about, stupid!” After speaking he stole the food back and managed to shove the entire thing, bone and all, in his mouth to swallow. Law wondered if it was safe, but … wasn’t going to vocally question that at this time.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know, you BIGGER idiot?” Ace seemed to be a master of insults, just like Luffy.

“Uhm, because I need to go into heat, because stupid Sabo severed our bond, DUHHHHH.” Luffy stuck out his tongue, overtly annoyed with how pushy Ace was for information. Despite the omega’s frustration, Law could understand why Ace would be a bit hesitant to respond without knowing what it was he was actually answering.

“That’s just telling me, not telling me why I wouldn’t want to know. You’re such a dumbass.” Ace covered his face, trying to pretend Luffy did not exist right next to him.

Law closed his eyes to keep himself temperate, mimicking Ace’s body language. This wasn’t how he wanted to break the news to everyone. “Yes, so if anyone has pills that artificially initiate a heat … We need them.”

Shachi went bright red, “I … may have what you want.” 

Law stopped himself from rolling his eyes, of course Shachi did, “Well bring them to me, I’ll compensate you when I can … if you really need them that badly.”

Shachi shook his head and ran out of the kitchen, leaving a cackling Penguin and a Bepo who was trying his best not to laugh, but failed repeatedly, resulting in several apologies to no one in particular.

“Bepo you crack me up.” Luffy said, slapping the mink on the back and sitting next to the bear with no real regard for personal space. Bepo didn’t seem to mind though. Law was glad Luffy liked his friends so much—meant a lot.

“Here you go, captain.” Shachi said, partially out of breath, he must have ran the entire way. His hand held out a small box, Law took it, to look inside, just two pills.

“We just take these?” He knew he was a doctor, but he wasn’t really this kind of a doctor and couldn’t tell if only Luffy should take them or if they both should—he just wanted to do things right!

“Yeah, you both take them and they work in like ten minutes. Got them from someone who said they were made by Ivankov, and he’s the best! If he can’t get you two banging.” Law loudly coughed to interrupt Shachi. “Uh, sorry. Anyway.” He looked down and backed away, not wanting to make eye contact. 

Luffy grabbed the box out of Law’s hand and ran to the room the two were now staying in, proudly yelling for Law to hurry it up.

“It’s not doing anything.” Luffy loudly complained, nearly an hour after the two had taken the pills. They had laid there, waiting for it to work, but it never did. “I know Ivankov.” He said, looking deviously into Law’s eyes.

“What are you suggesting?”

“We should go see him!”

Law couldn’t exactly argue with Luffy, they had to do something about their bond, he didn’t want his mate to give birth without a bond, it would cause severe complications, especially with the other issues the omega had yet to notice. “Alright, I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows decent A/B/O stories I'd like suggestions as the next few chapters are going to likely rely heavily on whats assumed about A/B/O dynamics. If you know some common tropes let me know. I've got the next chapter mostly written I just wanted to fine tune some things. This one is short, but they're not going to stop coming.


	15. Start of Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as future chapters are posted.

“Iva!” Luffy cheered, running to jump and hug the towering man that stood before them. A man who seemed to be Doflamingo and Luffy’s height combined—almost. Law found himself immensely impressed with the fact that Luffy jumped high enough to hug the man at eye-level.

“Luffy! You’re going to tip me!” Ivankov said, slowly falling backwards, “Or… Or…” His breaths were stressed, as if the omega weighed so much he couldn’t possibly stand up straight, “OR NOT!” He immediately stood straight, rubbing their noses together. 

Law found the fact that Luffy didn’t seem to mind it—the closeness—strange. The alpha felt like he was looking at a different person. Given this Ivankov knew the past Luffy—the repressed Luffy hardened by war and violence who was considered genuinely frightening by most. Yet here the two were.

“I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!” Luffy said, crying through laughter at Ivankov’s eccentricities. 

Ivankov gave the most unusual laugh, before winking at both Law, who was taken aback, and Luffy who only smiled harder, rubbing his face into the man. “Not since you became an alpha.” Ivankov said with a smirk at the last word, heavily patting Luffy’s back, before setting him down.

Luffy blushed, rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously as he found his feet again. “Yeah, they kind of told me I couldn’t hang out with you specifically … after I presented.”

“And now we know why.” The comedic posture of the man suddenly changed in order to be serious. “How are you feeling? I’ve wanted to have a look at you since I heard the news from Morgans himself.” Ivankov pressed his hand to Luffy’s stomach, as if validating to himself it was true. “I always knew something was up, especially after Dragon left and Garp banished us. To think all that over something like this.” He rubbed Luffy’s stomach lightly. “You’re barely showing.” The words were said with emotions Law didn’t understand.

Luffy looked sad at the mention of the past events. “Now that I think about it … dad was probably trying to stop Gramps from what he was doing. I just got told you were all traitors to the country and not to worry about it. Felt real weird for years after that so I didn’t think too hard about it.” Luffy wasn’t looking at anything in particular and his frown only grew.

Ivankov looked furious, but only pressed his lips together, removing his hand from the omega’s stomach. “Now we know why you stopped acting normal and did all of those terrible things for Garp. They would say to me which countries you specifically destroyed and I couldn’t believe my ears.” He ran the back of his index finger down Luffy’s cheek, almost somberly, before lifting the omega’s chin. Everyone could see how guilty Luffy looked. Law wanted to scream at him that it wasn’t his fault, but after the things he had said to Luffy only nights ago, he knew he didn’t have the right. “I don’t know how you got here or why—you’re just like your father so I guess I can’t ask too many questions. I’m doing a full workup on you, if you don’t want that you are free to leave, staying here is agreeing.”

“I wanted to ask a favor.” Luffy said quietly, trying to look away, but being incapable of it. “They … well Sabo—“ Luffy was cut off.

“Sabo?” Ivankov asked skeptically. “Luffy …” Ivankov acted as though he was biting his tongue, wondering whether he should or shouldn’t say something. “I’ll fix whatever he did—it’s what he would want.” Dropping his hand from Luffy’s chin, his mouth formed a half-frown. “You know that’s what he would want.” Worded like a question, but only a statement that Luffy nodded at while wiping his eyes, which had teared up in the process. 

Law was still bewildered, why did everyone treat Sabo like he was so fucking untouchable—it seemed only Ace felt the same way as Law. He wanted to release his pent up anger at them by asking what made Sabo so innocent, but kept his mouth shut. He knew better; now wasn’t the time. He hoped he’d get to speak alone with this Ivankov and ask a few questions regarding HIS omega’s family—questions he felt he should already know the answers. Nothing seemed fair.

Ivankov smiled, gently slapping Luffy’s face, “I always knew you were a sweeter candy than they portrayed you as. We all did.” 

Luffy blushed, a smile finally creeping across his face, playfully smacking Ivankov’s hand away and Law wondered what made this mention of his secondary gender more tender. Ordinarily the omega was upset at references to what he was, but with this Ivankov character his omega was at ease. 

Luffy’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. “Iva, what’s all this checkup stuff anyway?” 

Ivankov looked at the omega sternly, “Luffy, you’re pregnant.” The man dramatically threw up his hands, “They’ve done god knows what to you!” He paused, raising a brow, “I’m one of the few scholars on static pairs. I worked with the last ones.”

Law’s mouth dropped. “You actually met the previous static pair?”

Ivankov gave a rich laugh in response, “Of course darling, I know more about the two of you than anyone else.” He thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin. “We always suspected Luffy was the missing half, but there was no way to prove it without endangering everyone.” 

“How could you have suspected it?” The alpha asked, incredulously. Why did these people know so much about them when Law didn’t even know of their existence—unnerving didn’t begin to explain it.

“Oh surgeon-boy, don’t act like it wasn’t terribly obvious. If you didn’t see it.” Ivankov giggled to himself, “If you didn’t see it …” His face went serious, voice cold. “Then you’re not the genius we all thought you were.”

“What?” Law asked through gritted teeth.

“Tell us about the last pair! Are we like them?” Luffy asked, blissfully ignoring the conversation at hand.

“Oh yes, very much so.” Ivankov said grabbing Law’s chin to turn his face back and forth, without looking at Luffy. Law aggressively shook his head out of the grip. “Scarily so.” He finished, retracting his hand.

“Why are we important enough to merit your suspicions and studies?” Law couldn’t suppress his anger, none of this interested him. He felt like he was a rat in a lab—probably how Luffy had felt for a while now.

Ivankov hesitated, taking a nervous glance at Luffy, before boldly answering. “They’ve been using both of you to make chemical weapons.”

“What kind of chemical weapons? Why haven’t I heard about this? How was I used against both my knowledge and will? Why do YOU know about this.” Law’s mouth wouldn’t move fast enough to ask the questions he needed answers to and Luffy seemed to shrink—side plastered to the alpha’s own. He once again berated himself for ever believing this wasn’t his mate—he would have to break his hand later as penitence. Luffy may have forgiven him, but he would never forget what he did.

“Luffy would you like to sit down?” Ivankov asked. “You really …” The man bit his lip, hesitating on his next words. “We have meat.” He said bluntly, with a flat face. Law could tell it was a face describing a recollection of how easy it was to manipulate the omega.

Luffy only clung to Law and stared up at him, nervous. “It’s okay, Lu.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to reassure, but something was changed in the omega—wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. For once in his life he seemed scared to eat and that was heartbreaking to Law.

Luffy smiled big, “Let’s eat!”

Ivankov’s mansion was large and comfortable, but filled to the brim with people doing things Law had never considered. Alpha’s seemed to be romantically interested in each other, a beta was pregnant, anything he previously thought was impossible didn’t really appear to be true; the place was a refuge for those society had either abandoned or chose to ignore.

Luffy’s head was on Law’s lap after eating, he had been too tired to do much else afterwards. He was probably still healing. “We want to induce a heat. As far as I’m aware it is perfectly safe in most every other pregnant omega, but you appear to know far more on this subject.” Glad things calmed down, they were finally talking peacefully.

“I thought you boys would ask that.” Ivankov said with no real emotion to it. “Your scents are separated, yet you both still wear your marks.” 

Law grit his teeth, finally asking what he had wanted to ask for so long. “Why defend Sabo after doing something like this?” Luffy moved to get up, but the alpha used a small amount of force to suggest the omega did not need to move—resting was better. 

“If Sabo did it then there is a good reason for it.” Was all Ivankov offered, looking away, knowing what happened was fucked up. 

Clenching his jaw, he debated on whether on not he should let it go, “Can you just drop it for right now, we’re fixing it.” Luffy mumbled into Law’s abdomen, a hint of annoyances cut through his voice.

“It could have irreparable side effects on the two of you if I triggered another heat.” Ivankov said slowly, making sure to look Law in the eye. “I don’t know if you boys want these kind of consequences, however.” He paused, looking down at the exhausted Luffy, “Not being bonded could also have irreparable side effects far worse than these.”

Luffy rolled over to look at Ivankov, “What kind of stuff?” He stretched out his arm to take meat from someone well across the room—not even in earshot. 

“I don’t know.” Ivankov said. “We have never tried using my powers on a static pair like this.”

“So then it could be fine.” Luffy said through munching on various things he kept finding a way to steal; Law could feel the crumbs on his legs.

“Or it could be dangerous!!!” Ivankov said, waving his hands around in distraught. “Your father wouldn’t be very happy if I killed his little bundle of joy.”

“Are you two together?” Luffy asked casually. 

“LU-BOY!” Ivankov screeched, swatting the coffee table in between both of them.

“You smell like him.” Luffy shrugged, “So two Alphas can do that? Why don’t they ever tell people they can do that?” The omega scratched his head.

Ivankov waived away the question again, “There are many things they don’t discuss! Won’t discuss!”

“But why? It doesn’t matter?” Luffy looked up at Law, as if to ask his opinion.

“It’s just like how society will frown on two males mating even when they’re an alpha and an omega.” Ivankov said.

“That’s stupid.” Luffy said laughing with too much in his mouth.

“Many of the things they teach people are stupid, Lu boy.” Ivankov said.

“Good thing I never paid attention.” Luffy said. “So can you do it?”

Ivankov went silent.

Luffy groaned, “You know what doesn’t make any sense to me Iva?”

“What Lu boy?” 

“How come when I didn’t even want to have sex they just threw me at Law in a situation he’s told me a bunch of times was dangerous and not even supposed to be like that but then when I actually want to be with him everyone dances around the issue?” Law gripped the couch as Luffy spoke, feeling nauseated at just how fucked up it had all been, and still the omega continued to talk. 

“It’s like they say how it couldn’t be helped and all that stuff, because we’re biologically predormant or whatever, but it could be helped before, by everyone around us. They said I was an alpha?” Luffy frowned. “How come they just let that happen and then after we choose it for ourselves they decide to exert even more force on us and decide it shouldn’t happen anymore? I don’t get it. How is forcibly ripping me from a bond they already forced somehow better than forcing me to bond in the first place? I know it’s all genetic and whatever science nerd crap I don’t care about, but they clearly have the ability to allow us to choose it and yet chose to use that ability in the way that stopped choice the most?”

Ivankov was sobbing after Luffy finished, but the omega seemed fairly confused as to why. “I’m so sorry, Lu boy. We should have protected you better.” He rushed over to hug Law’s small mate, who still looked unsure as to what was going on, which only caused Ivankov to sob more. 

Law knew it would take a long time for Luffy to process what happened and after his suggestion of their partnership actually being a choice maybe he should have found a way to get his omega on suppressants during that first heat. They could have courted properly, it could have been a choice on both their sides. Law felt clammy and unusually cold; he had aided in this suffering. 

After Ivankov finally stopped hugging a bewildered Luffy, he stared at Law for a long time, “You’re a victim in this too, you know, Law boy? I can see what you’re thinking.”

Luffy looked up and punched Law in the arm. “I wasn’t talking about you.” He said bitterly. “It’s just they think I’m so stupid that they probably thought …”Luffy clenched his fists. “They probably thought …” His frown deepened as his nose scrunched angrily, “That I’m just some animal ruled by instincts and if they took away all the instincts driving me to Law I would …” He punched the table, breaking it, without finishing his sentence.

Ivankov caught both the pieces of the table in mid-air. “It’s what Garp did to your father to create you, Sabo and Ace boy.”

“Why is Gramps like this …” Luffy said under his breath. “I just want my bond back. I don’t even like heat that much; it makes me feel weird.” Luffy’s big owlish eyes stared into Law’s own eyes and the alpha felt himself holding his breath. “I just like you.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this. I … don’t even know if you understand what’s going on at all in any of this.” Luffy punched Law again as he spoke.

“Why does no one think I understand anything either. I’m 28 you know, I’m a full adult, I can make my own choices. If you don’t want to anymore I’ll respect that decision, but it isn’t fair to me.” Luffy turned from Law, but the alpha noticed even while he was upset he wouldn’t stop being in close contact. He felt the smaller males warmth on his side and knew he could apologize.

“I’m sorry, Lu. I just feel guilty is all. I shouldn’t take it out on you.” He put his arm around Luffy, trying to pull him closer, but only if the omega wanted to be closer which he apparently did as he decided to hop on Law’s lap and wrap his arms far too many times around his torso.

Ivankov was sobbing again, “You two are so precious. I will do it, but only if you both agree and if ANYTHING goes wrong I will do my best to stop it. We will have a failsafe!” He then wrapped his own arms around both Law and Luffy, holding them a bit too tight. “If you get scared at all Lu boy we’ll stop it.”

“It’s just weird.” They all paused to look at Luffy who was talking again. “How come something I couldn’t stop wanting felt so bad afterwards?” Luffy made a sound of processing his thoughts, “Like eating too much and getting really sick afterwards? I dunno. No one tells me about these things. No one talks about it so I feel like I’m not supposed to.”

“Your hormones and your wants are different things Lu boy.” Ivankov said patting the omega’s head. “Just because your body told you it wanted something in the moment doesn’t mean you’d have chosen it for yourself. It’s complicated.”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about it and now I’m going to do it again.” Luffy trailed off.

“You don’t have to!” Law said, panic in his voice. He never wanted to make his omega go through something like that again, he recalled how traumatic it had been for both of them, the hormones had faded some of the pain away, but looking back he could see it more clearly. Luffy had been sobbing, terrified, incapable of controlling his own body, shocked at sensations he hadn’t even known existed. It was a nightmare and he knew his mate had woke up in cold sweats about that very night over and over again through the time they had both known each other.

Something like that clouded Luffy’s dreams more often than the horrors of war he saw and that really said something about the whole ordeal. They never talked about it, because they did love each other. Law thought it would somehow diminish their relationship if he ever properly addressed it, so they pretended it never happened. 

He knew guilt set with him to an extent, Luffy’s scent hadn’t even been fully developed, … Law could have stopped it. He bit his lip. If they forced a heat this time would be just as uncontrollable for him as it was for his omega.

“That’s not it, Law.” Luffy said, as if trying to come up with the right words. “The only thing I disliked about the last time was how embarrassing it was … how I didn’t have any control over it, but we would have control over this. That’s why I’m confused. Everyone seemed okay with last time, but now I want to … It feels different. Like people would rather I…” He pressed his lips together uncertain of what he was trying to say. “It’s like it’s only okay that we’re together if we can’t control it, but the minute we can control it … people act like it is more … bad?” Luffy unraveled his hands from around Law to hug him properly.

Law knew he had thought there wasn’t a way out of how they bonded in the past, but there had been. Maybe his brain was clouded by Luffy’s heat. He worried he’d make decisions his mate wouldn’t like again if he smelled like that again. Law bit his lip, only partially paying attention to what the omega was saying. “There’s a failsafe?” He abruptly asked Ivankov.

“I will make sure of it.” The man said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Luffy are you sure?” Law asked.

“YES I’M SURE! That’s what I’ve BEEN saying you dummy.” 

“Then I’m sure.” Law said, wrapping his own arms a little tighter around Luffy.

“Really!?” Luffy said, real surprise from his voice as if he wasn’t expecting Law to agree so easily—if you call this easily.

“Only with the failsafe, but yes.” He nodded at Ivankov. “So what do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely sick, but when I finish this it'll all get a proper edit.


End file.
